Captivate
by CidySmiley
Summary: She was everything he wanted, and needed. She was liquid lust. He loved her with ever dark corner of his twisted heart, he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't. Please Read:D
1. Chapter 1

**So here is brand new story, I really hope you like it. I enjoy writing it! And I hope that you review and love love love it. Because I certainly do. **

**(I do not own Inuyasha nor do I get profit from this story) **

**And those who are fans of my other stories I'm almost certain you will love this one. It's an interesting mix of humor, romance, drama and angst. So, It's 4:07a.m. here and I am prepared! **

_**Prologue: 6 years prior**_

**{ **A little boy was attending his first wedding. After the service, his cousin asked him, "How many women can a man marry?" "Sixteen," the boy responded. His cousin was amazed that he had an answer so quickly. "How do you know that?" "Easy," the little boy said. "All you have to do is add it up, like the Bishop said: 4 better, 4 worse, 4 richer, 4 poorer" – Unknown}

{The fish trap exists because of the fish. Once you've gotten the fish you can forget the trap. The rabbit snare exists because of the rabbit. Once you've gotten the rabbit, you can forget the snare. Words exist because of meaning. Once you've gotten the meaning, you can forget the words. Where can I find a man who has forgotten words so I can talk with him? ~Chuang Tzu}

Even at the young age of 10 Kagome knew most people when she saw them.

Not saying that she was judgemental or anything, she just pretty much knew what to expect when she looked at someone.

That having been said; Kagome knew rich people when she entered their atmosphere.

Earlier that night Kagome's mother and grandfather had started dressed her and her 8 year old brother Sota up.

And by dressed up she didn't mean their church clothes.

No, Sota was in a fancy new pinstripe suit that looked strange on him because he was so young. His hair was slicked back from his face and he was spritzed with cologne. His shoes were bought from the fancy section of the kids store and her mother even went as far as to tie a dark blue tie around his neck.

Her grandfather had even pulled on an old suit, new shoes and a bow tie. To Kagome he looked kind of funny, to see him wrinkled and using cane, yet forced to dress nice for a reason that was still unknown.

Kagome's mother had bought herself an exquisite dark green dress that showed a little cleavage, she had used the perfume she had described as 'Top Class' and some strappy shoes, her hair was all done up and teased and her makeup all shiny, to Kagome she looked like an over the top china doll with a purpose.

The whole thing was still a giant confusion to Kagome.

Her mother had spent almost two hours getting Kagome ready, bathing her, telling her not to use scented body wash.

She had blow dried Kagome's long black hair and straigtened it out of its natural curl and wave. She pulled it into some half up half down hair style. She made her open up a box and pull on the nice white dress that was inside. It was more fancy than her mothers!

With Chiffon and silk, diamonds on it. When she asked her mother when she had gotten it she simply said "I didn't"

They got in their nice car (Which was the car they drove in to go to church, funerals, and weddings.) And drove all the way across town to a big house in the country.

Wrought iron gates surrounded the home, a circle drive through with a big fountain had a naked baby on it. Sota giggled at this.

A door man answered the door and commented on how they looked; Kagome's mother was squeezing her hand so hard that it almost hurt.

She leaned down said: "Now honey, you must be on your very best behavior. Remember all your manners and sit like a lady, don't stare at anyone and be polite, talk when spoken too."

In the car her mother made her go over all of her manners, this was definitely something important.

The woman who greeted them at a flight of stairs was dressed just as nice as they were, if not, nicer.

She hugged Kagome's mother and pecked her grandfathers cheeks, Pet her brother's hair and hugged Kagome.

It was awkward because Kagome didn't know the lady so she simply gently hugged her back.

The woman was talking on the way about stuff Kagome just couldn't understand.

"Oh Jet, Thank you so much for doing this. You have no idea how long we have looked forward to this, me and Inu have looked forward to this. I just hope everything goes smoothly.

The two woman must have been friends for the lady to call her mother by her nickname.

Jet just laughed and rubbed her arms in excitement. "Oh I'm sure everything is going to go beautifully! You always knew how to throw a party." The two woman laughed together with Grandpa while Sota and Kagome just looked at each other in wonder.

They were led to a big dining room table, her mother helped Sota into a chair and Kagome sat next to him, her grandfather at one end of the table; holding her mother's hand.

The two woman chatted some more and Kagome just tuned them out. She didn't really want to hear what they were saying, at this point all she wanted to do was go home, take of this heavy dress and climb into bed, she had school tomorrow!

Not like school was hard, but it was always a good excuse.

While a server was dropping small plates of salad in front of everyone a man, and a boy entered the room.

The man was very tall, way taller than her grandfather and was in a stunning white suit and a tie that matched the womans dress.

But the boy, well. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

He had the prettiest long silver hair! Two cute little dog ears were perched ontop of his little head and the most deep golden eyes she had ever seen. He took the seat across from her.

The man who had just entered was named Inu and he said grace at the table. She was trying her hardest not to stare at the boy.

And then she was mad at her mother.

She should have let Kagome use some perfume too!

Not that Kagome stunk or anything but boys liked girls who smelled good, and fancy!

The children remained quiet as the first course was served, and then the second course, cold pea soup. That Kagome didn't really like but decided it tasted well enough.

The main course was a nice ravioli that had lobster in it and a nice white sauce.

Suddenly the parents were including the children in the conversation.

"So" Izayoi started to say "Kagome, how old are you?"

Kagome blinked, So now the woman wanted to aknowledge her existence. "I'm Ten."

"oh really?" The woman acted surprised but it was obvious that she already knew.

"Because Inuyasha is 11." She said and gestured to the boy sitting across from her. "I don't think I introduced you two, Inuyasha this is Kagome, and Kagome this is Inuyasha."

Sota huffed in his seat beside her.

She had forgotten Sota, how mean.

The room grew quiet.

Kagome's mom rubbed her leg.

"I think we should get right to the point." Her mother said.

Inu, the big man at the head of the table put down his napkin as he took a sip of his dark red drink, "Inuyasha" He looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, there is a reason that we are having this meeting to night and it is not because we just felt like it." He said.

Izayoi shot him a dirty look, he shrugged and said "It's better to be obvious than to beat around the bush." He said.

"Now Kids, I know you are getting to that age were kids are starting to uh … date, and uh … stuff" The woman laughed, her grandfather looked just as awakward as Inu did. Sota scratched his head.

Kagome was confused.

"Okay obviously taking it slow is just not working I'm going to be completely blunt, Inuyasha this is your fiancée Kagome, Kagome this is your fiancée Inuyasha." Kagome's jaw dropped.

Even at the age of ten, she knew what that word meant! That meant they were going to be .. mar … mar …MARRIED?

"Kagome, honey, close your mouth." Kagome's mouth snapped shut with an almost audible pop.

"We know this is a big surprise, but it's for the best, really." A man was coming around and picking up their plates, the adults were beginging to stand.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked her mother, please say home, please say home, please say home.

"we have to go do the ceremony." Her mother said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What ceremony?" she asked.

Her mother rolled her eyes "Were you not paying attention? The wedding ceremony." Kagome felt her lips tremebling.

She thought when they said they were engaged they were getting married later on life.

God! How would she explain this to her friends? Was she allowed to date other boys? What about her crush? They didn't even go the same school.

Her mother grasped her hand as they wound through the house. Izayoi was holding Inuyasha's hand but he didn't look as scared as she felt.

Sota was bouncing up and down and asking too many questions, her grandfather looked worried, all of this was happeneing way to soon!

There was a man dressed all in black.

So that was why her mother dressed her in all white and told her she couldn't wear perfume.

Kagome wasn't a stupid child, she knew that demons had a stronger sense of smell than humans and that that was most likely the reason for her not being able to wear perfume.

The two woman drug the children together and started to explain how things were going to work.

They made the two children stand beside each other and hold hands, it was the first time Kagome held the hand of a boy besides her grandfathers and her brothers.

The man in front of them started to talk as their parents, and a confused Sota, stood behind them and pretended to be all 'tears of joy'

The two men shifted feet awkwardly and started at the carpet.

Her mother looked kind of guilty while her grandfather was looking almost angry.

Near the end of the ceremony the boy named Inuyasha slipped a necklace with a ring on it around Kagome's neck and she did the same to him. Though he had to lean down because he was much taller than her.

"And you may now kiss the bride"

All color drained from Kagome's face, but .. but .. that would be her first kiss, and he couldn't have her first kiss!

But it didn't matter anyway because all he did was kiss her cheek.

Inuyasha's father crushed Kagome to his chest in a bone cracking hug and ruffled his son's hair.

Their parents acted like they hadn't just wed their children and made them sit back down and eat dessert.

Kagome didn't look up from her dessert and didn't really eat it either, thought it was tasty all she could bring herself to do was take really small bites and try not to cry.

She hoped this was all a joke, that their parents hated them so much to play this terrible joke on them and will say something weird like 'JK' or "April fools"

Kagome stared down at the ring that was dangling from an expensive silver chain around her neck.

The boy, Inuyasha, kept staring at her and didn't let up. He ate staring at her, drank staring at her.

He tried to smile at her but she didn't really feel like smilling back, she felt like going home and burying herself in her pillows and blankets, throwing all this expensive stuff down the toilet and pretending none of it happened.

At the end of the night the Tashio's walked the Higurashi's to the door and said their goodbyes. Kagome kept her eyes on the floor.

The boy walked to her, slowly, as if he didn't want to scare her. Her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently, Kagome's mom made that gross "Aww" sound Kagome hugged him back numbly.

She didn't know this boy.

All she knew was that he was her … husband.

They got back in their nice car, drove back to their home Kagome's mother helped her out of her dress, out of her fancy hair style and helped her take her ring off and set it in the small jewlry box she had.

"Now Kagome, you wear this right everyday." She instructed.

Kagome crawled into bed, turned on her side and let her tears go. She heard her grandfather yelling at her mother. He didn't want her married.

She wanted to forget this night.

So, she did.

_Chapter one: 6 years later. _

It should be illegal to have school at 8 0'clock in the morning.

Okay first of all, no one was really all the way awake, the teenagers groaned like zombies and drug themselves down the hallway to their respectful classes, stealing notes and trying to find missing homework.

Secondly, That just made people hate school even more if they had to get up at 8 o'clock to be somewhere they hated anyway.

Recently, the school board of idiots (As her grandfather called them) decided to combine the two highschools into one big highschool. So over the summer builders worked hard and long into building a new highschool that was big enough to fit all the kids.

Their end result was a big building that was a lot of steel and glass. A big parking lots and lots of angry teenagers.

No one liked starting their junior year of highschool in a brand new building, she had just gotten used to the other highschool and then she had to switch into a new building?

What the crap.

Anyway, So now, Kagome was on her second day of being a junior in highschool in a new building with her old friends, walking down an unfamiliar hallway with new books in her hands and her eyes on her old shoes.

Lots of new things and old things.

She heard the whispers of other girls and watched the eyes of a couple of perverted boys in the hallway.

Her hand immediately flew up to the necklace around her neck.

It had been six years since she had married to a boy she didn't know, and still, didn't know.

After that fateful night her parents didn't talk about it.

Her grandfather remained angry at her mother for what she had done and continued to tell her so for two years as they moved out of their old house and into a new house closer to the city. She never completely forgot Inuyasha Tashio.

But she tried.

As she got older she continued to experience the life of being a teenager and then a young adult.

At the age of 11 she had her first 'official' kiss. To a boy who stole it from her the library.

She punched the boy.

And then she got her first boyfriend, he was nice enough. But she felt like she was cheating so she broke up with him saying her mother didn't want her to date that young.

Which was true, she told her mother that she had a boyfriend and she got grounded. At the time she didn't understand, it's not like she was seriously, seriously, married. They never even saw each other, they never talked.

And her mother acted like it never happened.

They went on with their lives.

Like nothing ever happened.

Kagome never told her two best friends, Sango and Ayame the whole situation and they never asked, they don't know she's married. They never asked about the ring, she just assumed they thought it was something special to her.

And it was.

It reminded her everyday of something she had if she had nothing else.

She remembered getting into a petty argument with a girl when she was in seventh grade, the girl was making fun of her because she didn't have a date for the upcoming dance; it was embarrassing really.

Kagome had half a mind to shout that she was married, That even if she didn't have a boyfriend or whatever, she had a husband. but decided against it. No one would believe her anyway.

But it was a nice thought to know that even if she didn't have a boyfriend, or a boy to dance with her at the dance, or kiss her, or hug her, she still had a husband.

And estranged husband, but a husband none the less.

Kagome wondered a lot of the time if it was illegal to marry children like that and if she should ask her mother.

She had pondered many a night why she had been married to the boy.

If he ever thought about her the way she thought about him.

Was he even alive? Was it his dying wish to marry some girl and leave her a widow?

No one knew.

"Kagome are you even listeneing to me?" Sango was asking, Kagome shook herself out of her day dreams and smiled in apology at Sango.

"I'm sorry hun, continue." She said.

"I think its stupid that they are doing this, I think it should be our choice if we want to take Sex ed." Sango said.

Kagome decided a long time ago that Sango should be public speaker, or a lawyer. She was always good at getting the emotions out of people without hesitation.

She was one of those people who you could count on to tell you the truth even if you don't want the truth at the time, she was straightforward girl who didn't like any beating around the bush. She expected everyone to tell her the truth and nothing but the truth. She hated when people decided stuff for her.

Ayame, her other friend was the exact opposite of Sango.

Ayame was the kind of girl who would probably do best in a job were she didn't have to interact with many people. She liked when people told her what she wanted to hear; she wasn't good at making decisions so she always asked people to choose for her. She even went so far as to ask Kagome what type of ice-cream should be her favorite.

Needless to say it was still mystery how they all became friends.

They were one of those lucky group of friends that usually got their classes together.

There was letter sent out to all the student over the summer that read:

_Dear Students of Saint Matthens highschool, _

_The Junior's of this year are required to take a sexual education class that informed you of both Demon and Human sexuality and sexual health._

_This class will be an all year thing and something that you will need to graduate. _

_In recent studies shown it was noted that most humans didn't know the sexual health of a demon, and most demons didn't know the sexual health of humans._

_This became a concern for doctors and health scientist all around. _

_Please inform your parents and have them fill out this survey and mail back before the school year stars. _

_See you when you begin at the new high school, _

_Principal Kyten _

_And Vice Principal Malik _

Kagome's mother dutifully filled out the survey and sent it back telling Kagome it was something she would need for the future and Kagome ran upstairs before her mother could elaborate.

The three girls entered the class room and were walking to the seats closest to the windows.

Personally Kagome didn't know anything about demon sexuality and didn't really care to. It didn't really involve her, she was human, she knew about her own sexuality and that was pretty much all she cared about. Of course she could learn a little bit about her sel-

"Kagome! Watch ou-"

Too. Late.

Kagome – as her friends knew – was a giant clutz. She ran into walls, polls and more often than not, people.

She had learned the best way to apologize to people after she rammed into them and knocked them down or given them a black eye.

This case was different.

She slammed right into the person (who seemed to appear out of no where) And bounced right off! She felt herself flying backwards.

The person she ran into reached out and grasped her before she could fall back and get a concussion. Big hands grasped her sides and jerked her upright.

How she kept a hold on her books was beyond her.

When the world righted itself again she found herself staring into familiar eyes.

The color of lust and honey.

They were as startled as she felt looking down at her, and she had to look up. Like, way way up.

"Inuyasha?" She blurted, and then felt stupid.

What if that wasn't him?

But it was.

She knew it.

"Kagome?" He question backed.

There was an awkward silence. "Kagome, who's this?" Ayame asked.

Her eyes wide and questioning while Sango was examining him with a trained eye.

"An old family friend." She blurted, and then blushed as he rose a brow. The boys behind him laughed.

She eyed them warily.

"Really? An old family friend?" He said.

The girl standing behind him narrowed her eyes on Kagome. "Inuyasha who's this?" the girl asked in a nasily voice. Kagome's eye snapped to her.

The girl had long brown hair and suspsious brown eyes.

"Shut up Kikyo." He said. He was looking over Kagome with a strange look on his face.

"Excuse me?" She said, but looked as if she expected as much.

"Old family friend? " one of his friends asked, who looked kind of confused, you could almost tell that he was kind of a new addition with the way he wasn't exactly comfortable between the two bigger boys behind Inuyasha

Inuyasha snorted, "She's not an old family friend. She's my wife."

Kagome thought she was going to faint.

{_end} _

DON'T HATE ME.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Hey, Did you guys like chapter one? I did, I'm glad you guys did too. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**So, I am completely engrossed in this fic at the moment. I really hope that you guys stick with me in this journey and that I can live up too all expectations. **

_**{**__**Usually the alpha male has dominance over the entire pack including the alpha female. But this not always true. During the mating season the alpha female takes total dominance even while the pups are still in the den. This is for the rest of the pack to know that she is the one to serve. She also decides were the den will be. With this in the packs mind, they go in search of food and bring it back to the den either for the hungry, laborious female or for the pups.}**_

_**{ family groups called packs, they usually consist of eight to fifteen-members. The rare exception is what is popularly know as a "lone wolf", this wolf would most likely be the lowest member of a pack (the omega) that was driven out of the pack, if it is lucky, the "lone wolf" may find a mate and start a new pack.} **_

Act 2: Mating Season

Kagome sat in her seat in class with the feeling that someone was watching her, Actually. She knew someone's were watching her.

Those someone's included her best friends and the group of gruff boys in the back of the class.

Kagome tried her hardest to continue taking notes dutifully.

The teacher who was sitting in a rolling chair with his feet kicked up on his desk, was really one of the smoothest teachers she had seen.

She zoned back into what he was saying.

"There are indeed lots of ways that humans and demons are sexually different. Some of them are quite obvious, for example. It's been proven in studies that werewolves have stronger, larger, faster sperm and the reason behind that is … does anyone want to take a guess?"

no one raised their hands.

The Teacher, who told everyone to refer to him as Mr.K, sighed. "Come on! I know it's the first day but don't be nervous we are going to have to be able to speak our minds in this class."

Finally, a smooth voice from the back of the room replied. "Female demons commonly reffered to as 'bitches' are capable of carrying more children, which makes it obvious that demon males would have stronger more potent sperm if they are supposed to have the most children, also. Demons main goal in life is to pass on there gene-code. The only way to do that is to create offspring. So obviously to hold all the power and things you are given them, the sperm would have to be different." The person finished.

Everyone was staring but her, because she knew who it was.

The teacher blinked. "At least we have one person in this class who has an active brain." The teacher chuckled.

"First Two Assignments of the year! One, get to know your classmates. This class in a sensitive and intimate subject, so get to know who you are going to be sharing it with. Two, I want you to write a paper about the things you think are the difference between human and demon sex. I will grade you on how many of them you got right." He ordered. "By the way, I'm a nosy man so if I hear something interesting, count on me to butt in." He winked.

He then settled back in his seat to watch them interact.

Sango immediately whipped around to face Kagome.

"What the hell Kagome." She venomously asked. Kagome buried her head in her hands. "Oh Sango! Really, it's not as serious as it looks." She tried to sooth her friend.

Ayame joined the conversation with a dark glare. "Well! Start explaining Woman!" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Listen, I was ten years old. Our parents played a joke on us or something and we got married. It's not the serious I don't even know him." She said.

Sango was still glaring viciously. "Is that were you got the damn ring." She asked. Kagome's hand flew up to the ring.

"I only wear it everyday because my mom told me to." Kagome assured her. Sango glared toward the back of the class room. "You're married to that … thing!" She griped. Kagome rubbed her forehead. "yes, yes I am. But don't freak out, we don't even know each other. I don't even think he likes me! I just want this whole thing to go on like it never happened, and I'm sure he feels the same."

It was like fate wanted to laugh at her because at that exact moment, a boisterous voice yelled from the back of the class.

"Hey Wifey! Long time no see!" Kagome shuttered as Sango shot a dangerous look to the back of the class. "Shut up fur ball!" The angry brunette yelled. Her attention once more back on Kagome. Glaring viciously.

"What's this I hear?" Mr. K seemed to pop up out of no where. Sitting on the desk that separated Kagome's group from Inuyasha's.

"Nothing" Kagome quickly jumped in. She didn't want to whole school to know.

Mr. K raised a brow. He looked at Inuyasha for answers. Who was too busy getting into a heated argument with his friend to even notice he was being stared down.

Kagome was greatful as she heard the bell ring. She jerked all of her stuff into her arms and began to high-tail it to the door.

All she wanted to do was escape, and hope that no one drug this conversation out of the class room.

But that was wishful thinking.

Another known fact about Kagome was that she was king of socially slow. Meaning, that she was always the last to hear the gossip or hear about the latest best club. Or who was dating who.

With that, She was also very thick when it came to when people didn't like her. Example: She hardly noticed all the glares coming her way throughout the day. She was glad that, by lunch time. She had no more classes with the golden eyed trouble maker.

She ungracefully unfolded herself into the lunch chair next to Sango ,who was still glaring daggers at her.

Ayame was the only one who seemed to have lightened up a bit.

"So Kagome, when were you planning on telling us?" Sango bit out. Sango was really just trying to look out for the well being of her friend.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know if I was going to ever tell you." She admitted.

Ayame looked shocked.

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed and wished they would just drop it.

"Because it isn't that big of a deal. Inuyasha doesn't like me, and I don't know him. I don't know why it happened or if it is even relevant. I don't understand what went down that day and frankly I don't really care too. We haven't even talked to each other since then! I forgot his last name" That part was a lie. But they couldn't tell so it was all good. "Hopefully Inuyasha will just go with flow and we can both act like none of this happened."

But she had a feeling that that was not about to be the way things went down.

She watched as a couple girls passed by and one of them shot her an angry glare.

Her brow crinkled "Do you guys have any Idea what's going on around here? All these people are glaring at me." She said. And looked down at the table as another group of girls passed by with their eyes narrowed in slits.

Ayame sighed dramatically and smiled, digging through her backpack before she came out with a file. "I don't know what you guys would do without me."

Another interesting fact about her friends, Ayame was a research god. She could find dirt on anyone. She could find out anything anytime.

Kagome balked at the size of the file. "When did you do all of that?" She asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "You know I have my ways. DON'T QUESTION THE WISE ONE"

Sango giggled as Ayame pulled some glasses on, as did Sango and Kagome. They all had reading glasses in the same style. So if one of them lost a pair they could fake it out to their parents until they found the missing glasses.

"Alright, I dug up some dirt on that whole group, starting with Shippo Katara. He may looks young be cause he skipped second grade. He's not really known for his charm but girls think he's cute because he's so shy. He's been apart of Inuyasha's crew for about a year now. He's well known for getting girls by putting on the puppy dog eyes. Don't let his innocent look fool you, he's a bad boy. He was in juvenile detention because of some fight with a group of guys. Needless to say he got in some big trouble because of that." He nose scrunched up.

"Now on to Kouga Wolfe. He's been friends with Inuyasha for quite some time. But it appears they were rivals before. He's a massive player. He kind of sticks to the demon girls but if there is a human female he likes he known to go right for it, and he usually gets what he wants. He's kind of a charmer, he's good with sweet talk and what not." Ayame snorted. "This one also has a criminal record, again with the gang fights, or no. They were pack fights, this set actually went to court. But he won the battle stating that he was fighting for his tribe." Ayame shook her head. She hated it when other demons shamed her name.

"Next in line is Miroku Houshi. A complete pervert. He has a couple charges of sexual harassment. Saying that he touched a female he didn't know in a very private area. He has been friends with Inuyasha the longest, probably before you even knew him." Her eyes flickered up to Kagome's before returning to the paper. "He's known for his wonderful pillow talk." She said that with voice dripping acid. "he actually has a stalker. Who he has a restraining order against, it says here that she was found camping out in a bush that was beside his window."

Kagome and Sango giggled at this.

"And last but definitely not least Inuyasha himself. He's known for his 'bad boy' attitude. And has quite a reputation with the ladies. A woman named Kikyo in particular, it seems that she has been spreading rumors that they are in a relationship when that is not true. Another criminal record, fighting and DUI's. And surprisingly, in the file it does state that he wears a 'mysterious ring' and it was said that he was married but the rumor was quickly dissipated when Kikyo threw a fit. It also says in here that he is supposedly mated, but also. Just a rumor. His parents are pulling in the big bucks with their company. They are actually the major bosses of all the parents of the above children. So, that was most likely how they met." She finished off smoothly.

Kagome blinked.

"You are a goddess." She said to Ayame who giggled and blushed. "Oh please, it's a hobby." That and her mother was a government worker who taught her daughter how to hack anything with a hard drive.

Kagome took a slow bite of her sandwich and stared into space.

"What am I gong to do?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I don't know it depends on . . . " Sango trailed of suddenly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Another cool fact about her friends was that, when it came to each other. They could be exceedingly violent.

Kagome and Ayame followed Sango's gaze only to find Inuyasha and crew at a table. Tray's full of food. And girls hanging off their shoulders.

"That, my friends, Is Kikyo." Ayame said.

A tall brunette, with legs miles long and breasts that HAD to be fake was sitting next to Inuyasha. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders her breasts plush up against his side his hands trying to eat but her arms around him stopped him. He looked aggravated until she leaned forward and whispered something that no doubt, was dirty. Her hand was sliding down his chest to his pants.

She felt her hard pang painfully. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to see that. She hardly knew him.

Her hand flew up to her chest to grip the skin above her heart that was beating hard in her chest she felt her eyes start to water.

She watched Inuyasha as his hand flew up to his chest. Just as hers had.

His eyes searched the cafeteria for a moment before finding hers right away. He seemed to recoil at the hurt he found there.

She stood up quickly. "I have to go the restroom." She walked fast to the doors of the cafeteria. When she burst through the doors she broke into a jog to the bathroom.

She coudnt figure out why tears were brimming in her eyes why some of them were leaking down her face. Why she felt so damn heartbroken.

She found the girls bathroom easily. She pushed the door open and went right to the last stall where she dropped her bag, and flopped down on the closed seat easily.

Her hands buried in her hair. Her eyes staring into her lap as she tried to breath steadily. She felt it becoming harde and harder to breathe. She was digging into her backpack then.

_Inhaler inhaler inhaler … _

She was searching.

Her hands were trembling. Throat closing. Can't breathe.

Her hands trembled as she quickly found her inhaler and brought the thing up to her lips.

_puff _

One cloud of medicine and air filled her mouth and down her throat it went. She felt like she could breath again, Her throat was open. She gasped as air was in her system again. She took another puff and felt her throat come alive. Her heart was still panging painfully.

She was in her own world as the bathroom door banged open loudly.

She looked up to find concerned golden-red-tinted eyes staring down at her.

He seemed to be out of breath, clenching his chest the way she was. He kicked her backpack out of the way and dropped to his knees in front of her.

His head burying itself in her neck. His tongue flicking out to lick her gently on her pulse point were her heart beat was starting to slow.

He was whimpering into her neck and nuzzling, his eyes going almost completely red. Fangs were dripping out of his mouth and nails were growing on his hands.

She heard a faint whisper that was in a deep guttural voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"_**mate" **_

**{END} **

**Udpating schedule: **

**30+ reviews – tomorrow **

_**20+ reviews – 1-2 days **_

_**10+reviews – 1 week**_

_**5 or less – discontinued **_

_**I was surprised at all of the reviews. Thank you. **_

_**I already have the next five chapters of this story done. Just waiting for the reviews. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we reached the 40+ in reviews last night and I was unaware because I let my slacker boyfriend monitor the review's a I lay in bed with a splintering headache and of course he didn't tell me how good everything was going (jackass) whatever, I still have the headache but here's the update because you guys definitely earned it. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

XxX

{In areas with low wolf densities, wolves are generally monogamous. Mated pairs usually remain together for life if one of the wolves does not die. Upon the death of one mated wolf, pairs are quickly re-established. Since males often predominate in any given wolf population, unpaired females are a rarity}

{When wolves are together, they commonly indulge in behaviors such as nose pushing, jaw wrestling, cheek rubbing and facial licking. The mouthing of each other's muzzles is a friendly gesture, while clamping on the muzzle with bared teeth is a dominance display. Dominant wolves may assert themselves by straddling over a subordinate family member. wolves will protect their mates from afar from other wolves by flattening their ears outwardly, thus indicating that they are covering something belonging to them}

XxX

_** ACT III: Scare **_

Kagome was startled at the word.

She wanted to struggle, to pull away from him and slap him. But she couldn't with the feel of his nose on her neck, rubbing and nuzzling. He was repeating the word over and over again. He pulled back from her suddenly.

"Are you okay?" He was looking at the inhaler in her hands. Her hand clenched over her heart.

"I felt it—I felt that sharp pain, and then I couldn't breathe. I knew you were in trouble, so I came to find you," he told her. Checking her all over. He was lifting up her arms, feeling down her ribs.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her gazing deep into her eyes.

She looked at the floor. "It's nothing. Leave me alone."

He looked appalled. "It's something—I felt like I was dying," he told her. His eyes narrowed on her. "Does this happen often?" he asked.

She continued to look at the floor. "Please leave me alone. I want to be alone," she told him. Why couldn't he listen?

He gripped her arms and yanked her up from her spot. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

She snapped, "It's none of your damn business."

He slammed her up against the wall of the bathroom stall. His eyes taking on a dangerous hue. "What did you say?"

She snarled at him. "You heard me," she told him.

He hissed at her, showing her large fangs. "Take it back," he snapped.

She shook her head. "Why should I? It's true!" she growled.

"And what the hell makes you think that?" he growled at her, his voice deep and guttural.

"I haven't talked to you in almost six years! I almost forgot your name. All I hear from anybody is how much of a player you are, then I look over and see some girl rubbing all over you, and you expect me to just submit to you? Are you crazy? I am nobody's mate."

He pushed his body up against hers. His fangs grazing her neck. "Take it back."

"Fuck you," she spat.

She felt her head being jerked to the side. A twinge of pain shot through her neck as she felt something _slide _into her neck. She gasped. It hurt—oh, it hurt.

She realized he was biting her.

She felt it again: that feeling. That nagging, aching feeling of air being pushed out of her lungs. Her eyes lolled back into her skull. Though not from pleasure—she was losing consciousness. She felt her legs go numb first. Her mouth went completely dry.

The world went dark. And then dimmed back, and then went dark again.

She heard him shout her name. She felt herself being airlifted.

God, why couldn't she breathe? Why wasn't air moving in and out like it was supposed to?

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up," came Inuyasha's urgent voice.

She was getting carried—she could feel herself in someone's arms.

She heard a door burst open, people gasping, and a woman calling out, "Oh my god!"

She felt herself being laid down. She couldn't breathe, goddamn, _she could not breathe_.

She gasped it out.

"I"—_gasp_—"c-c-can't"—_gasp, cough_—"breathe."

A woman was yelling, "What happened? What's wrong with her? Is she allergic to something? What was she doing for this to happen?"

She felt her eyelids being pulled on. Someone opening her mouth.

"Her lips are turning blue. Get one of the office ladies."

Moment later, another person. Another person in the room. Watching.

"Call an ambulance!" someone was yelling.

She struggled to talk.

The woman was asking questions. "Are you allergic to something?"

Kagome dimly shook her head.

"Does this happen often?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you have a medical problem?"

The world was going black.

_C__an't breathe. _

XxX

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"_Is she…what?… …how lo—… …what ca—…" _

Someone was talking, a machine was beeping—something was happening.

Kagome shifted in her spot. And took a deep breath, loving the feeling of air moving in and out of passage ways.

Kagome tried to open her eyes—and then shut them immediately. Too much bright light.

Way too much bright light.

She tried again, bringing a hand up to shield her eyes, before she heard someone gasp in delight. "Kagome?" someone called her name.

"Sango?" Kagome groaned. Slowly sitting up and looking at her teary eyed best friend. "What happened?" she rasped out. She looked around; she was in a hospital room. A thin blanket covering her. An IV in her arm.

"God, Kagome! You scared us so much. All we knew was that you fainted and weren't breathing, and Inuyasha took you to the nurse's office, and me and Ayame were in gym when we saw the ambulance pull up, and we heard Inuyasha growling, and we saw them put you in—" Sango's voice cracked as tears cascaded down her face.

"Don't cry, Sango," Kagome soothed.

"We came to the hospital right as they were stabilizing you. They said you just stopped breathing. They said when you got to the hospital, your heart stopped for, like, three seconds."

Sango broke down then. "Oh, god, Kagome—I was so scared." She turned her red puffy eyes on her. "What happened? What did he do to you?" Sango questioned, angry now.

"We were arguing about that girl in the lunchroom. I thought I was having a heart attack, and then I just couldn't breathe. I had went to the bathroom in the first place to take my inhaler. Where's my mom?" Kagome asked.

At that moment, Jet burst in the door, her face streaming with tears. "Oh, baby, I thought you were going to die." Her mother launched herself at her daughter, keeping her in her arms, burying her deep there.

"The doctors are still running tests to see what went wrong. Oh, baby, don't you ever do that to me again." Jet was sobbing into her daughter's shoulder. Jet let go of Kagome and launched herself at Sango. "Don't cry, Sango," her mother was saying, petting her head.

The room went silent.

Her mother was staring the door that held a familiar golden-eyed boy, who looked extremely tired. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Jet helped Sango up. "Come along, dear—let's get some dinner." Kagome looked out the window and realized just exactly how late it was.

Jet and Sango practically sprinted out of the room as Inuyasha entered, hesitantly sitting in the chair near her bed.

Kagome shifted around uncomfortably.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She folded her hands in her lap as he set some flowers down on the table next to her.

"Uh, I've been better," she told him, and wanted to smack herself. Lame.

"Jesus, Kagome, you scared the hell out of me. You just passed right out. I didn't know what was happening—I only knew that I couldn't help you. Don't you ever, ever do that to me again," he commanded. He grabbed her hand tightly.

"I promise that I won't ever even look at another girl if this is what it makes you do."

Kagome recoiled. "What?" She glared. "So, you're trying to say that if I didn't pass out, you would have kept cheating on me?" she asked him.

And then felt silly. She guessed he wasn't actually cheating on her—they hardly knew each other.

"Kagome, of course not," he said roughly, and when she flinched, he sighed.

He spoke gently this time. "You silly girl, scaring the hell out of me. I will only be with other women if you don't acknowledge our relationship," he told her. "And besides, back then, I didn't know you. All I knew is that you were out here, somewhere. So, yeah, I had sex—I got laid. It happens."

Kagome felt like she had been slapped. All this time, she had been missing out.

Feeling guilty for something she shouldn't have. Because he didn't care.

So, why should she?

She wouldn't—not anymore.

{End}

**So this chapter was short, the next one is way longer! Well, not way. But it IS longer. I know this chapter seemed kind of rushed but believe there IS reason for the maddness. **

**I need reviews! I have six more chapters of this story done. **

**Update Schedule: **

_40+ reviews – 1 to 3 days _

_30+ reviws – one week _

_20+ - two weeks _

_10 or less – discontinued _

_thank you all the people who reviewed. _

_If you continue to review like you do we will be through this story with no complications. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sick and tired of people telling me how bad it is that I 'beg' for reviews. I'm not begging for reviews it's simply the way I do things. Stop screaming about me wanting reviews. I said 10 REVIEWS OR LESS DISCONTINUED. I never said permanently. I just Know that I have more people who review than that so actually I'm not asking for that much. I get it, stop screaming at me. It's just the way I update. **

**I don't own Inuyasha **

**It's not about if I continue my story or not because I know that I will get more than ten reviews it's just about how fast I update it. SUPPLY AND DEMAND. EVER HEARD OF IT? **

**If you like the story keep reading it and reviewing it: Don't worry about me. **

XxX

{In popular literature, wolf packs are often portrayed as strictly hierarchical social structures with a breeding "alpha" pair which climbs the social ladder through fighting, followed by subordinate "beta" wolves and a low ranking "omega" which bears the brunt of the pack's aggression. This terminology is based heavily on the behaviour of captive wolf packs composed of unrelated animals, which will fight and compete against each other for status. Also, as dispersal is impossible in captive situations, fights become more frequent than in natural settings.}

{Wolves actually begin an increase in sexual hormone production around October, but obvious breeding behaviors begin to show in December as a general increase in dominance among the hierarchy. Both alpha-male and alpha-female step up their dominance frequency and severity toward all submissive members in an effort to reaffirm their breeding rights.}

XxX

_**ACT IIII: Challenged**_

And care Kagome did not.

She returned to school a mere three days later with a new medication and an EpiPen in her backpack. She ignored the looks of people in the hallways and laughed as Sango shot them glares. As they walked to "sex ed", Ayame was chatting incessantly.

"But, oh my gosh, Kagome—you would so totally like him! He's just the sweetest thing ever! Like, you guys would be perfect for each other," Ayame was saying, trying to hook her up with someone in her computer programming class.

Kagome laughed as they entered the classroom without looking toward the back of the room where a well-known group sat. She could hear feminine laughter from there and ignored it.

Her friends were well-aware of her choice to move on from Inuyasha and were completely onboard with the plan. Ever since, they have been trying to hook her up with any guy that looked her way.

Written on the board were the instructions for the day:

_Dear class, _

_I have left you to go and flirt with the new art teacher. _

_I expect you to use all of this free time to finish your homework on "Human and Demon Sexuality Territories"._

_If it's not done, you are all in trouble, and no doughnuts for you tomorrow. _

_Boo-hoo. _

Kagome was still having a hard time trying to understand her teacher's mannerisms. "I don't understand why we have to do 'territorialism'. It's not like we don't see it every day," Kagome said, writing stuff down on her lined sheet of paper.

A boy that was sitting behind her said something to her: "I know! It's so stupid, like, _we_ are in high school, dude. We know what happens after people have sex," the boy said. Ayame and Sango joined Kagome in laughter. They turned around to face the boy.

"What's your name? You're cool," Sango asked.

"Kai, my name is Kai," he said and smiled at them. He had black hair that was pushed out of his face. A streak of blue in its depths. Hazel eyes. He had a friend next to him with dark red hair and honey brown eyes who introduced himself as "Vayn".

They sat there laughing as they finished up their assignment.

Kagome rolled her eyes at one of Vayn's comments. "I can only imagine what demons do after sex. Do they, like, revert back to the stone age and starting peeing on people?" Kagome asked. In the text book, it had told her that demons "mark their territory if they are interested in the opposite sex after the intercourse".

Kai laughed. "Yes, that is what I am going to do next time: I am going to pee on someone."

Kagome laughed. Sango was giving the two of them "the eye". She rolled her eyes at Sango.

"So," Vayn was saying, "we are having a party on Saturday; you guys should totally go! That would be awesome! It's only us and another friend, and I'm sure you will like him! He's gay—girls love gay guys. But yeah, totally come over and watch zombie movies."

"I'm down," Ayame said, smiling shyly at Vayn.

"Me and Kagome are in, too," Sango spoke for her.

"So, Kai," Sango started slyly. "You got a girlfriend?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Nope; last girlfriend cheated on me." He fiddled with his lip ring.

Kagome perked up. "Hey! Did you pierce that yourself?" she asked him. He smiled and shook his head yes. "Awesome! Will you do a couple for me?" she asked him. She had been wanting to get some piercing for some time now.

"Yeah! Where at?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "Where do you think I should get one?"

Their little newly formed group was silent for a moment.

"Lip?" Sango suggested.

She shook her head.

"Belly button?" Vayn suggested.

She smiled. "That would be perfect!"

The group smiled cheekily.

Somehow, they ended up scooting all their desks close together and chatting loudly.

Kagome felt good. She didn't even spare a glance in _his _direction.

"Yeah…like the shark from _Jaws_," someone was saying.

Kagome laughed. "I thought that was a whale," Kagome said.

Ayame scratched her small head. "Me too." So, they then spent the next five minutes trying to dissect the movie _Jaws_ and ended up back on the topic of sex.

"I don't think virgins should be required to take this class," Ayame said huffily. She was the only one in the circle who was one.

"Poor Ayame. Wait, no. Poor Kagome; you losing your virginity shouldn't even count. He was terrible!" Sango said.

This had been a long argument between friends. "Oh, gosh, Sango. Give it a rest," Kagome said.

"Well, I agree with her," Kai said, smirking. "It doesn't count if it's bad." He winked. "We could try again."

Kagome felt the blood rush to her face. "I'll have to keep that in mind." As the bell rang, Kagome shared a giddy glace with Sango and Ayame (who was still eyeing his friend with obvious lust). She grasped her stuff and walked out with her best friends, feeling pretty accomplished.

It happened more throughout the day. More guys coming up and asking for her number. She didn't know if it was a sign on her face that said "I'M AVAILABLE" or what.

Kagome plopped down in her seat at lunchtime, shoved a bite of her chicken salad sandwich in her mouth, and smiled dumbly at her friends.

Being the silly girls that they were, they decided to make a competition out of who could get the most dates and phone numbers by the end of the day. Kagome knew it was just her friends trying to push her into the dating game. Knowing she was having a hard time coming to the realization that being married wasn't all that it cracked up to be.

She swallowed before saying. "Okay, so far, I have been invited to two parties, one movie date, one dinner date, three phone numbers, two Facebook names, and a music festival date," Kagome said, smiling proudly.

Sango smiled. "Crap! Well, so far, I've gotten two party invites, one dinner date, two phone numbers, no Facebook names, but I got invited to the festival, too!"

Ayame stuck her tongue out at both of them. "You brats. I got invited to the festival, but I only got two numbers, one dinner date, and one Facebook name," she pouted.

Sango laughed. "Maybe you should think about stuffing your bra."

"What does stuffing my bra have to do with anything?" she asked.

Sango giggled. "Face the facts, Ayame! Kagome's a solid C-36, I'm just entering the C cups, and you are barely managing a B-cup!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you guys are weirdly proportioned. I like to think my breasts are the perfect size." Her eyes glinted evilly. "Unlike you, Sango—you're just weird.

Kagome giggled. Just then, one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life walked up to their table. His deep purple eyes lingered on her.

"Hey, I'm Bankotsu, the dragon demon of the school," he said proudly. They looked up at him. He bent down and kissed Kagome's hand. "I see you're not taken." He winked. "I may have to change that." He sniffed her. "Yeah, I heard you were with Dog-face over there, but it's obvious you're not. Now, tell me, what do you know about mating?"

There was a strange sound heading their way. It sounded like padding feet.

Kagome looked up and wished she hadn't.

She met his gaze for the first time in days. But this time his eyes were red. Deep, snarling red.

"Get. Away. From. Her," he choked out. His eyes flashing from gold to red, gold to red. Her heart started to pump hard in her chest.

Bankotsu stood up and faced Inuyasha with a challenging expression. "Why?" he asked innocently, sticking his elegant nose in the air.

"She is mine," he growled out.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed to slits as his eyes flashed red. "Oh, really. I thought you were with that bitch." He jerked his head in Kikyo's direction. She was smiling at Inuyasha, then she turned to glare at Kagome.

"No. Leave; Kagome's mine." Marks were starting to appear on his face.

"No. Go back to your submissive bitch. You've lost your chance," Bankotsu told him.

He hissed widely at Bankotsu, who tensed himself to fight.

"Are you challenging me?" he growled out. Bankotsu stood tall and smirked down at Inuyasha, who was about six inches shorter than him. Which was weird because Inuyasha was a good six feet and two inches.

"And what if I am? You can't hurt me," Bankotsu said. "I don't know if you realize this, but my father doesn't work under yours. If you hurt me, it will damage your family name. Plus, I don't think you could take me anyway."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed crimson and stayed that way. He turned and started to stride out of the cafeteria before turning. "Kagome," he called.

It's not like she meant to, but she got up, pushed her backpack onto her shoulder, and ran after him.

She pushed out of the cafeteria and followed his angry, jerking form. He walked right out of the school to the parking lot. "Where are we going?" she asked him. He pulled some keys out of his pocket and clicked a button. The black BMW a few steps away from them came alive.

"Get in," he hissed. She slid onto the leather seat and watched as he leaned back in the seat. Taking a deep breath.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. Her voice sounded a little nervous, almost.

"Shut up," he told her as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

She looked at her feet. "You don't have to be so mean," she said.

"What's you problem?" he suddenly asked, going almost eighty in a forty.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she quickly snapped on her seatbelt.

"Why are you tormenting me? I've been watching you all day, flirting and fraternizing! I knew you were doing it on purpose. I knew it. Why are you doing this? To prove something to me? I don't care what you say or what you think. You are mine. You can deny it all you want, try to get dates and whatnot, but I'm telling you right now: I don't care about my family name, I don't care about what it might say in the tabloids—I _will_ fight for you. I _will_ win. So, tell me, why are you tormenting me?"

She looked down. "Because it's not fair! You don't see me doing that to you! You have girls hanging off you all day, one girl in particular who I have seen day in rubbing herself all over you. And you get mad at me for wanting a date? A girl is giving you a hand-job under the table, and I get a date, and you get mad. You stupid hypocrite," she spat at him.

She watched as they pulled into a Sonic and he ordered two chocolate shakes.

He sat back in his seat as they waited for their shakes. He reached for her hand that was folded in her lap. "I…I didn't realize it bothered you that much," he admitted. The server came, handing them two large, chocolate shakes. Inuyasha threw a twenty dollar bill out the window. "Keep the change."

Kagome slurped down the chocolate-ly goodness slowly as her temper started to come down.

"Kagome, I think we should have a talk," he sighed.

She tensed. "About what?"

He sighed—and then smirked. "About why we got married. I didn't realize you didn't know why. But I understand now, Mate."

He smirked; she rubbed her arms.

She had a feeling she wouldn't like this.

Update Schedule: YES, UPDATE SCHEDULE!

_40+ reviews – one to three days _

_30+ reviews – one week _

_20+ reviews – two weeks _

_10+ reviews – hiatus _


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys let me get something clear: I usually get 40+ reviews, as you have noticed because I have updated every day. I thank you guys so much for all the reviews and all my fans thank you. I apologize if you don't like the review style and I will try to work on not being so harsh. But you guys have to understand that it's really not that big of a deal, I'm trying to be as gentle as possible (a recommendation from my bf) I'm currently sick in bed with stomach flu so I'm going to write as much as possible. There will STILL be an update schedule that's not going to change. But, I will be gentler and leaner with it. Please stop yelling at me on reviews okay? I get it. You get the chapters so stop freaking out. You guys are seriously bringing me down with this, I'm not a demanding person. I really am not and I hate when people call me that because it's just not true. Sorry to get all emotional but that's just how it is. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

{The den must be big enough for the mother and her pups. It shelters them from the weather and protects the pups from other animals that may want to hurt them. Packs sometimes use the same den year after year. At other times, they make or find a new den each year.}

{The female wolf will lick the puppy dry and encourages it to nurse. The pup will instinctively move to the warm underbelly and nuzzles around to find a teat. The mothers mammary glands secrete colostrum, a watery milk which contains important antibodies. During nursing the mother will clean the pups and stimulates them to urinate and defecate by licking the genital region. She swallows all of their excretions, keeping the birthing area clean and odor-free.}

{_**ACT Five: How It Started} **_

**Sixteen years ago **

Izayoi (Known to her mate and close friends as Iza) was sitting next to her husband who was sitting awkwardly in an overstuffed chair in the pediatric and baby-mother health care center. She was patting his thigh reassuringly while bouncing a happy one year old baby boy on her knee.

You could tell just how tense and jumpy her husband was by the way his knee was going at it and his ears were twitching. He flinched at the sound of a wailing baby just a couple feet from them.

Inu No Tashio (Also known as Inu) hated health care facilities. They spelled like cleaning tools and liquids and blood and other fluids that just burned his retina's.

But his wife and mate had practically begged him to go with her to their son's checkup.

He actually was feeling bad, during his first marriage he was hardly there for Elizabeta's pregnancy or the raising of their son, and that was probably the reason that his son hated him.

Sesshomaru wasn't COMPLETELY a loss cause. He was a genius, and was the perfect candidate to take of the family business. He didn't even complain when it was explained to him that he would have to share a part of the company with his younger brother.

But aside from that Sesshomaru had a strong dislike for his new younger sibling. A twenty three year old (and really not getting any older) Sesshomaru didn't like his brother. It was like he was scared of babies! He said that Inuyasha drooled to much and smelled. Inu, personally didn't think he newest baby stunk but Sesshomaru was sure. He never even once held his brother, although Inu had to admit that Sesshomaru didn't ever come around.

It was really awkward to have him over for the most part. He didn't talk he was a mere silent malicious part of the table.

Inuyasha often tried to crawl to him but Sesshomaru merely wrinkled his nose and stepped back from the drooling smelly child.

Inu watched his squirming son with the evil eye. It was his fault, after all the he had to endure this.

It was commonly known that demon children grew a lot faster than the other children. Inuyasha was walking and talking in short choppy sentences, he had most of his teeth and could for the most part, Eat solids. He was also, for the most part. Potty trained. Iza was completely surprised at this. All the babies she had interacted with weren't potty trained until four or five, but all the babies she had interacted with. Were in fact, human.

Iza sighed as the chubby baby once again squirmed and whined to be let free, but she couldn't just let him wander the halls.

What kind of mother would she be?

So they waited as couples and singles walked in an out of the facility.

The bell chimed on the door as a woman around the age of 16 or 17 stepped into the room, she looked nervous and was gripping the arm of an old man who looked completely angry.

The woman was carrying a small baby on her hip. The baby, though being really young – had a lot of hair, long black hair that went all the way down her back. She was snuggled so deep into her mother's side that she looked almost apart of her.

The woman was holding the child with unease. Like she wasn't quite used to it.

Iza, being a woman of 30 – though having no children before Inuyasha – was expierenced in handling children and was old enough to pretty much no what to expect.

This young woman looked like she didn't know what hell she was doing.

The old man (Presumed her father) Sat her down in one of the overstuffed chairs and walked up to the window to talk to the receptionist. The girl slowly sat her child down on the floor, the baby girl swathed in a pink dress. The girl sat up on her own and gripped a melt away treat to her mouth.

Iza thought the girl was cute. A little chubby, but all babies were.

Inuyasha wiggled in her arms violently now. Setting himself free. He totted over to the little girl.

Iza and Inu tensed briefly as they watched their son (Who was completely unexpierenced to other human contact besides his mother and Miroku, who was just a tad older than him and really, who could count that baby as human? He had practially grown up with demons!)

They braced themselves as Inuyasha came close to her and plopped down on his bottom.

The two children looked at each other as the parents braced themselves.

The boy of the age of one threw his arms of the little girl and pulled her too him. All the adults in the room completely fell apart as the little boy gave her a tight hug and yipped out: "Mate! Mate! Mate!"

Inu almost fell out of his chair!

Information that most people didn't know, was that demon children were pretty much installed with the knowledge to mate. Even if they never heard the word, they knew what is was and could say it if they found that person who deserved the name.

So while the woman across the room had her mouth hanging open (She could catch flies) Inu's heart started pounding, what in the world were they going to tell this woman?

'oh hey lady! My son just mated with you not even a year old daughter! Lets have dinner some time!'

As if.

He shook his head, of all the things.

Iza, had already been informed the information and her jaw was hanging open with a startled expression.

She laughed nervously and inched forward to sit next to the teenager.

Who was contemplating snatching her beloved daughter away from the demon boy.

"Hi! My name is Izayoi, you can call me Iza! What's your babies name? how old is she? How old are you?" She asked.

The woman jumped in her seat. "My name is … .. Jet, um that's Kagome. She's eight months, I'm – " the woman looked down as if nervous or sad. "I'm sixteen."

Iza felt for the woman. It was hard enough being a teenager, but being a teenager AND a mother? Terrible.

"Oh. That's not that bad. I had a cousin who was pregnant at 13 and you've got three years on her!"

Awkward silence.

Baby Kagome was drooling all over baby Inuyasha's dog ears as his hands held her up as she stood up and played with his ears.

"He's ….cute." Jet said, smiling.

"What's his name?"

Iza smiled, "Inuyasha. My baby." She said. The woman blinked. "Do you have any other children?"

She smoothed her skirt. "Just a step son."

"How old is he?"

Iza bit her lip. "Well, he's 23."

The woman's head flew to look at Inu, who was still sitting awkwardly and waved shyly before burying his head in a car magazine.

"Well, our baby doesn't have many friends. Could we? Set up a play date?" Iza said, trying to take it step by step. No need to startle the girl.

"Um, I'm sorry this is going to sound blunt but, I'm not stupid. I know what a mate is, I know how it works. I know what just happened." The woman said. Surprizing both of the half-demons parents with shocking knowledge.

"My best friend is a tiger demon. She tells me everything. " Jet said, watching the two babies interact.

Inuyasha was nuzzling baby Kagome's forehead and she giggled like crazy. Her five teeth shining.

"Just tell me what I have to do." The woman said.

Iza was startled. "What are you talking about?"

"What do I have to do to get rid of it, I don't want him to hurt her." She said, her voice hard.

"He's not going to hurt her!" Iza said, feeling almost offended.

"then what is going to do?" The woman stuck her nose in the air.

The elder gentle man in the room came to her side quickly.

"You know, why don't you come to dinner tonight? At our place. We would love to have you, and talk and what not." The elder man picked up the little girl. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

He immediately started wailing. His mouth opening and loud cries coming out. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" Tears streaming down his chubby face.

Iza quickly snatched up her crying son and smiled at the man.

"thank you! If you could just give me your address."

"Of course it's ….

XxX

Iza fidgeted as they pulled up to a average house. A cat was sitting in front of the garage, kids were playing down the street. A woman was patting out a garden. Some old men sat on a porch swing three houses down.

"Stop being so nervous. Everything's going to work out." He patted her leg as their child squirmed in his seat.

She got out of the car, smoothed her black slacks, and took the child out of the seat. He was grinning uncontrollably.

Inu stretched. Iza slapped his chest, "You should have worn tie." She said quickly.

He grumbled at this.

"We are already way to dressed up, stop nagging me." He grinned down at her.

Inu knocked on the door loudly, they heard scrambling inside. A woman about the age of Iza opened the door, she had wrinkle lines even at her young age.

"I'm Jet's mother, you must be the Tashio's." She said, her voice hard.

"Please, come in." She said with a big fake smile.

They entered the home, that was clean and nice. And unusually bright. There was a box of baby toys in the living room, lots of naturally scented candles.

"I'm sorry about this whole mess." The woman was saying. "My name is Elina, people call me L." She sighed. "I got pregnant at 16 too, I'm only 32 now, but I understand the frustration of having to work with someone so young."

They sat down at a table, The elder gentlemen brought a high-chair for Inuyasha, Iza thanked him kindly as he took his seat at the head of table while Jet and Kagome came down some stairs, the chubby girl's hands reaching for Inuyasha as her mother strapped her in a high-chair.

The meal was simple, baked chicken, mashed sweet potatos, peas.

Jet's mother stabbed at her food angrily.

"You know what? I'm just going to say it. What the hell are we going to do, what do you guys WANT us to do?"

Kagome's lip started trembling.

"We just want them to have some type of relationship. Some type of interaction." Iza said.

"What type of interaction? What do you want?"

"Mom!" Jet snapped. "They didn't do anything, stop blaming them! They are good people, they are just trying to look out for the health of both of our children, if we keep them apart they are going to medical problems. Their health will go down, they'll be depressed."

The mother interrupted. "Jet you don't know what you are talking about. I am not going to let my grandchild fall into bad hands."

"Mom! Shut up! This is my baby! This is my one chance at being good, and these people are helping me. Look at them!" She pointed to the two babies who were reaching for each other and giggling.

"Look at them! They are perfect for each other! We cannot stilt there happiness! And I wont allow my baby to fall ill for something you did!" She spat. "I am going to be better than you!" She shouted. The mother abruptly stood up. Storming from the room.

Yelling on the way out:

"Jet you have no idea what you are doing, you are going to regret this!"

"Just let me do this right. Let me be a good mother." She pleaded with the woman who was already gone.

Jet sighed as her mother left the home.

"I apologize for her. She doesn't really know what she's talking about, she is just being paranoid."

Iza patted her hands. "Don't worry. You're doing the right thing." Jet nodded, staring at her child.

"She's not going understand at first, She's going to be confused and angry." Jet was saying. "She's going to wonder why it's her. And what it's for. But I think marrying them while young could be the best solution."

She nibbled her lip. "Kagome's already got Ashthma and some type of heart problem the doctors haven't quite identified yet."

She shook her head. "But they are sure she's going to be okay."

Iza nodded.

Ultimately they decided on Marrying them at ten. So they knew what was happening, but still had some confusion. Give them time to grow up, give them time to be teenagers and then throw them together again, if medical problems persist they would push them together sooner than necessary. Inuyasha would always know what was out there, But Kagome would forget.

Inu agreed to pay for a home for Jet and her grandfather. Iza helped Jet find a stable job and get into school.

Kagome had heart surgery when she was 7 years old. She constantly had anxiety attacks and fainted often, her asthma persisted and she was put on prozac for depression when she 12. Her father moved to Romania and she visited him most summers. She had a seizer in class when she was 13. She was monitered for health ever since.

Inuyasha had no medical problems but he had problems managing anger. He was never socially awkward but he did have a hard time finding good friends. He slept around often, a pattern in his victims were Black haired hazel eyed females. Exactly Kagome's description. He found a way to channel some of his energy and anger into sports.

Kagome and Inuyasha were married at ten.

**Update Schedule: **

**30+ reviews – one to three days **

**20+ reviews – one week **

**10 or less – A short break. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A conversation between me and my boyfriend about …..3 hours ago: **

**Me: what the heck are you doing? **

**Peter: Writing some of your story? **

**Me: Why?**

**Peter: Cause' your sick. **

**ME: Why? **

**Peter: Cause your stuck on the bathroom floor. **

**Me: Why! **

**Peter: Because you your slacking off. **

**Me: No! why am I sick! **

**Peter: I don't know, your just a loser and you get sick easily. **

**Me: Why!. …oh. Wait, your mean**

**Peter: *smirks evily* Yeah yeah **

**I do not own Inuyasha: That's just a peek inside what I'm going through for this story. **

{Although wolf packs do cooperate strategically in bringing down prey, they do not do so as frequently or as effectively as lionesses do; unlike lions, wolves rarely remain with their pack for more than two years, thus they have less time to learn how to hunt cooperatively. Contrary to lion prides, food acquisition per wolf decreases with pack size}

{Overall, single wolves or mated pairs typically have higher success rates in hunting than do large packs. Single wolves have occasionally been observed to kill large prey such as moose, bison and muskoxen unaided. When hunting, wolves will attempt to conceal themselves as they approach their prey. With ungulate herds, they then either attempt to break up the herd, or isolate one or two animals from it. If the targeted animal stands its ground, the wolves either ignore it, or try to intimidate it into running.}

{Wolves defend their territories from other packs through a combination of scent marking, direct attacks and howling (see Communication). Scent marking is used for territorial advertisement, and involves urination, defecation and ground scratching. Scent marks are generally left every 240 metres throughout the territory on regular travelways and junctions. Such markers can last for 2–3 weeks, and are typically placed near rocks, boulders, trees or the skeletons of large animals. When scent marking and howling fail to deter strange wolf packs from entering another's territory, violent interactions can ensue. Territorial fights are among the principal causes of wolf mortality}

XxX

Kagome blinked after Inuyasha finished the story.

"You mean, we got married because . . . Because of you!" She shouted. He looked startled. "Well, part of it is your fault!" He said, abashed.

"How so? Explain this mating business?" Her nose stuck in the air as they started driving, to what she presumed – was back to school.

"Well, first if you didn't smell so damn good!" She blinked, "What do I smell like?" She sniffed her shirt absently.

"Uh, Like vanilla and citrus and like … musk."

Her nose wrinkled, "Musk? like … bad?"

"no! like" His smirk returned. "sex."

She narrowed her gaze on him. "back on topic! How is this my fault?"

He scratched his head. "I'm not sure that you will understand." He confessed.

"Explain to me, and maybe I will."

"Okay well, as far as I know. It's something that involves both parties it's not all my fault. Something about how the souls connect. It's something that happens before we are even born. Something in our demon calls us to go to certain woman because of their like, breeding tendencies. Like, picking the perfect girl to carry our children."

He pulled over into the parking lot of the school. They had about forty five minuets left of school.

"Don't blush like that, you want to talk? Lets talk. If you want to talk about this fine. But it's going to envolve sex and your going to have to take it." He told her. Almost glaring down at her.

"Okay, I promise no acting like a five year old, just tell me how this happens." She waved her hand between them to indicate their action.

He 'keh'd"

"Alright, I don't know all of it. But I can explain kind of how it feels and how it starts."

He took a deep breath.

"All I know is that it starts in the womb. Demon babies are a lot different from humans. When Human babies come out their have to be taught stuff like relationships and childbirth and what not."

"But, Demons are a lot different. We know what we want when we come out of the womb, we are not taught instinct. Neither do you guys, don't get me wrong. But you usually don't use instinct unless you have to, I use instinct all the time. So back in the womb; Demons are born with a few basic insticts:

one, always find food, be able to provide for those who you care for, and have to.

Two, Find a place to be and stay there. Don't let anyone intrude on your home.

Three, Reproduce. Have offspring to carry on your powers and bloodline, to never be forgotten. "

He took a deep breath.

"Another widely unknown fact about demons: They can only reproduce with their mates. In special cases, like the one with my dad. You can mate twice. How it happened is beyond me. My dad just kind of … I don't know, stopping being mated. But that like, never happens. Not something you have to worry about. But demons can only reproduce with their mates. So, If anyone tries to tell me I knocked them up, well." He flashed a fanged smirk "That's a lie. The only person I can knock up is you baby"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, that makes me feel SO much better."

He scoffed. "Whatever. But, with those instincts we have, it is like – our fated duty! To find mates. As stupid as it sounds it really is like a demon's ultimate quest to find his mate, what is the point of being born without being able to pass on that trait."

He rubbed his head.

"Actually most demon females are pregnant by eighteen."

"but anyways, so with that. We can sense the perfect mate for us, the perfect person to carry your children, who is strong enough to carry your blood and help you."

"And who chooses this" She asked him. Fiddling her thumbs.

"My demon."

"Your .. .. .. demon?"

"My inner demon. My inner dog demon, he chooses my mate."

Kagome thrummed her fingers against her thighs.

"So, why are we married then?" She asked him.

"Were you not listening to me when I was telling you the story? It's because we would be sick if we werent."

She blinked. "That makes no sense, we still didn't see each other."

"don't you see? We always knew though! We always knew, you always knew you were married to me. Knew I was there. And I always knew you were there! Knew that I still had you! And you can't tell me you didn't feel the same." He looked at her with these prodding gold eyes.

She looked away.

"So what now?"

"What are you talking about" He asked her.

"What do we do now?"

He shrugged. "Are we a couple?" He asked her.

She laughed loudly. "Inuyasha we're married, we've been a couple for years now."

He scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"But really, officially. No, we are not a couple" She told him.

He looked at her incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Are you pouting? Because, until you can get your act together. Until you can stop cheating on me, we are not going to be a couple. And while we are not a couple, I am going to go on dates, and be with people, and be in a relationship. And yes, have sex." She told him. Pulling her back pack up.

He growled. "Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Inside. To my friends." She rolled her eyes.

"We aren't done talking. " He informed her grabbing her wrist.

"What else is there to say?" She asked him. Blinking, didn't he get it?

"We are going to discuss this situation." He growled out.

"What situation?" She was seriously confused.

"This 'dating' situation, that's not fair." He informed her.

She rolled her eyes, "How is that not fair, you did it too!" She accused him.

"That's different because … because … because." He seemed to be thinking.

"You're a man?" She threw at him.

He blushed. "That's not what I was going to say."

She smiled. "Yeah right."

She got out of the car as the bell rang, trying to hunt up Sango and Ayame.

"Hey!" A female voice stopped her. She turned, cold in her tracks.

The female known as Kikyo was standing there with two females flanking her side.

"Yes." Kagome called shyly.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" She asked, her thin lips pursed.

"Yes, that would be me" She looked at her confidently.

"I want to tell you that Inuyasha is mine, has been for almost four years, and I wont let him go easily."

Kagome glared, "I'm not fighting you for him." She told her.

Kikyo took this the wrong way. "What are you trying to say you won? Because you havent! Him and I have a special connection, We have been so intimate for years now, and I wont allow him to slip from me. He is my soul mate."

Kagome rolled her eyes, she had NO idea.

"Listen, your not listening to me. I'm not fighting you for him, take him."

She said.

Kikyo again, took this wrong way. "What you think you can trick me? I know you and your little games, I've dealt with whores like you!" She snapped.

Kagome took a step back.

"Excuse me? Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again!" She snapped, she was the daughter of a bourbon street stripper who caried a taser, pepper spray and was good at aiming a gun.

She wasn't against fighting some girl.

"It's not like you haven't heard it before. Bitch! Now, you keep your dirty paws off my Inuyasha before I am forced to hurt you" She said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the girl.

"Excuse me, I wish you would!" Kagome snapped at the girl. Who looked taken aback that her threat didn't work.

"I don't think you could take me!" Kikyo said, her friends laughing.

"I think I can, and trust me – If I were to compete with you for Inuyasha, trust me, I would win." Kagome promised.

"Oh really." Kikyo said, her voice dripped sacchrine.

"Yeah, because I have SO MUCH that you don't have." Kagome said, mocking her.

A crowed was gathering now.

"Yeah, well I'm the mother of his unborn child!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome swore she saw red.

(**end) **

**next chapter is in Inuyasha's POV and you are not going to believe what he does! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M AN EVIL GENIUS! BE JEALOUS! **

**But seriously: Next chapter is way longer, and has so much information in it! And so much drama! BAHAHAHAHA! **

**Update schedule: **

**30****+ reviews – 1 to 3 days. **

**20****+ reviews – one week **

**10****+ reviews – two weeks **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Inuyasha's point of view. It is DARK. Just a quick warning, but who doesn't want a sexy possessive Inuyasha? (Whom I do not own, along with the whole show and anime/manga) **

**Exactly. **

**He really is like my dream man. *Just kidding Petey-Boo You know You're my dream man* coughcoughno!coughcough. **

**ONWARDS! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this purely because of how extremely attractive this whole things it to me. That whole dark, bloodlust completely sexiness was exactly what I love. So. Here it is, my specialty: A dark Inuyasha. **

**WARNING: Mature themes ahead. Such as: Bloodlust, lust, sexual themes, bad language, and much much more. **

**Enjoy: It's on the house. **

** XXX **

_Love so sick … _

_ Was it love? This obsession that he had? _

_ Yes, of course it was. _

_ It had to be. _

_ God he was, __twisted._

_ He wanted everything, her love, her life, her heart. _

_ Her __**Blood. **_

_** Fucking twisted. **_

__** XXX **

_**Act Seven: Twisted **_

He remembered it perfectly.

Absolutely perfectly, her scent. The way her skin had felt against his when he rubbed it all those years ago during their marriage. How her hands felt cradled in his, how her cheek felt against his lips, how she felt as he hugged her as she left, that must have been the first day he got an erection.

There wasn't a day he didn't think about it.

How much he _wanted _it. Craved it.

Everything about her was alluring, a siren call. Bringing him closer and closer to the insanity he had fought as a child. The **demon **that surged against his control and snarled at him.

His demon hated him.

With good reason, he was unfaithful. To his mate. Whom, for the most of his life. He didn't know.

Every time his hands touched another woman his demon snarled and rattled against Inuyasha's control.

Everytime he smelled another woman, looked at another woman, felt another woman he lost a little bit of control and then he saw her.

He saw her before she saw him.

Her dark long behind her, whispering against her hips.

Her clothes were tight, black tight jeans, tight across thighs and bottom. Which was round and full, plump. Womanly hips splayed and flat, slightly rounded stomach was muscled and nice in her layered tank tops. Her breast were full and nice. Perky, ripe for the picking.

Her lips red and round. The bottom one slightly larger than the top, a pouty look that suited her almost perfectly.

Knife-blade cheek bones and sharp hazel blue-brown eyes shone. She looked …..epic.

But before that, he smelled her, before he saw her.

That scent.

Goddamn him, that scent!

It was spicy and sweet, tender and pounding, strong. In his nose.

He felt possessive as he saw men staring her way. Saw the lust that burned in their eyes as equally as it burned in his. He wanted to growl and snap, to bite into her flesh and leave his mark stained on her pale skin.

She was talking with two more females, a demon and a brunette. But he couldn't see their faces, couldn't focus enough to tell.

She was all he saw, all he ever saw.

Even when he was having sex, it wasn't making love, it was connecting, it wasn't passion. It was fucking. Pure, fucking. He saw her face, her mother had been sending him pictures of her as she grew older, they decorated his room and his wallet, hell. Even his locker, He was obsessed.

And she ran right into him, he caught her against him.

Held her too him.

He had been watching her ever since, except then.

When Kikyo, the girl who had clung to him, attempted to claim him and tame him had attacked him at lunch for his attention. Squishing her silicone breasts to his side and running her hands down his chest, of course it felt good. But it wasn't real, it was just pleasure, but not pure pleasure. Just plain sexual pleasure.

He felt his heart pang in his chest, it hurt. His hand flew up to grasp that organ through cloth and skin.

He was hurting. His mate, was hurting.

He found her eyes. Swimming with emotion.

She got up from her seat and practically sprinted from the cafeteria. He stood up immediately, dislodging the had from his chest as he felt himself unable to breath.

**Mate ….. in pain. In pain …. Mate is hurt. …..so hurt. **

His demon was writhing in his cage.

His anger contagious, He followed her scent and trail down to the girls restroom not caring if was empty or full of females he pushed the door open to find the place completely empty.

**Last. Stall. **

The demon was growling, snarling in his mind.

**Help. Mate. **

His demon was shaking the cage. Rattling Inuyasha's self control. He knew his eyes were bleeding red as his demon was escaping his confined prison.

He pushed the door open with inhuman strength to find his mate, sitting on the closed toilet, looking pale and sick. Shallow in color, an inhaler in her lap. Hand clenched over her heart.

He pushed her things aside, nuzzling into her neck were her scent was strong and sexy.

Licking and nuzzling, sucking and bumping.

His mate needed his affection, so his affection she would get.

Her eyes locking on him, he could feel.

He didn't know what happened then, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He was yelling at her, biting her.

Her blood tasted **so **good.

He wanted more, he wanted to swim in the sweet taste of Kagome. It filled his nose, floral and strong.

He wanted it, he remembered growling. Pawing for more.

He wanted to take her, while his mouth was locked on her neck he wanted to slide himself within her deepest secret.

Her hot, pulsing, needy sex.

He wanted to take her over and over, until his seed was implanted in her stomach, his child growing strong and fast in her womb.

And then take her again, claim her as his. His mark and his scent staining her skin making her his forever.

He remembered the feeling of her breath leaving her body. Her heart stopping momentarily.

Fear, swelled demandingly in his chest.

She as sick.

She needed help.

He remembered her choking out words.

She couldn't breathe.

He pulled her into his arms, she needed help.

Help he couldn't give her.

He remembered running faster than he ever had in his life, the nurse looking startled and then frightened.

And then she said 'Her lips are turning blue."

Inuyasha felt faint.

EMT's were in the room. Pushing needles and breathing contraptions on her body. He hands limp her chest barely rising and falling.

Fear, not only for his own life – for, he would have lost it if she lost hers. – but for her, she couldn't die.

And then for a moment, a small, frightening moment, her heart stopped beating.

His did as well.

He found himself on the floor, his heart not beating in his ears.

He picked himself off the floor as Kagome was loaded into the ambulance.

**Mate. **

**Mate come back. **

His beast was growling and thrashing against the cage that was positioned in the back of his mind. He wanted **out. **

He tried to soothe his beast to let him no that the doctor's knew what they were doing. But it was hard to convince someone of something that you don't believe yourself.

He remembered running to his car, following the ambulance like the sirens were for him as well.

He remembered going into the ER with her as they trailed a tube down to her heart to check the pattern.

He waited in the waiting room.

His foot taping and rhythm that was just as uneven as his heart beat.

Worrying

Waiting

Her mother was in the room a moment longer, she ran right past Inuyasha to the emergency room. She was screaming to see her daughter, security escorted her to the waiting room while she collapsed into sobs.

When she looked up from her arms that were folded in font of her face.

"Inuyasha?" She croaked out. He didn't know what to do, he had no idea how to calm a crying female so he simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder while she cried heavily into his shoulder. He awkwardly pat her shoulder.

She was sniffing out words that he really couldn't comprehend even with his extra hearing.

"She's going to …. Oh god …. My baby….. what happened?"

He patted her as the doctor came out of out of the ER.

"Ms. Higurashi?" The man said, rubbing his 4'oclock shadow.

She stood up, clenching her olive green sweater to her closer. He noticed she was wearing baggy jeans with paint splattered on them, and olive sweater that did nothing for her young look. Her long hair was pulled back in a long braid and tears were pooled in her dark hazel green eyes.

"Is my baby okay?" She asked, clenching Inuyasha's hand.

"Yes we checked her heart but everything seemed fine. We think she most likely had a anxiety attack. It was very strong, obviously, we are writing up a prescription for her, but until then we instruct her to take her inhaler more than she used too, possibly start up a breathing treatment and to be as calm as possible of course."

"When she wakes up we are going to run some tests and if everything comes out okay she can go ahead and go home." He told her.

They waited some more. Aparently she woke up about three hours later when Inuyasha stole himself downstairs to get something to eat.

When she woke up they got in a small argument, but he thought they were okay, that was – until she arrived at school.

It was during first hour when he noticed the change, usually. She was a calm, quite person. But he watched as she laughed uncontrollably with a man he didn't know the name of. He narrowed his eyes on them suspiciously. Kikyo, as usual had thrown herself at him and was rubbing against him provocitavily.

Kikyo was an interesting character, he had met her a few years back. They never dated but they did have a relationship of sorts. He watched as throughout the day she eyed Kagome through narrowed lids. He knew she was plotting something so he ordered Miroku to watch over her. Meanwhile, throughout the day he watched as she and her friends made a competition of sorts to flirt. This upset him, actually it made him want to draw blood. He knew that she didn't really have a chance with any of them so he didn't really mind, that was, until Bankotsu showed up.

He had history with the bastard. He had gotten into multiple fights with him. Always ended up getting tied off because someone would yank them apart, that was until Bankotsu's father's business grew in size. It was true now that if Inuyasha did anything out of line then he would be on the front page of every business magazine being brutally slaughtered by reporters.

So when Bankotsu walked up, and leaned over his mate to mark her with his scent Inuyasha pretty much lost his shit.

He was way to close to pushing a clawed hand into his chest and pulling out his evil black heart, wrapping it up in a box, tying a pretty bow on top and giving it to Kagome as a mating present as he took her over and over again, showing her who was boss. Who her mate was, showing her that she would be punished if she continued the ways she was.

But instead, he took her to get ice-cream.

They had something's to discuss, and while they were discussing them. A revelation came to him.

What exactly he needed to do.

It had become clear to him over the years how different demon females and human females just were to each other, demon females primarily didn't need much. They knew when their mates were playing games, they knew that at the end of the day that they were going to be the ones that their mate came too. Actually, it wasn't exactly uncommon for a demon male to have an affair. That was, if he didn't really love his mate.

But demon females didn't have affairs, because it was common knowledge among the male demon community that the only way a female who is mated could have an orgasm was because her mate gave it to her. But that wasn't the reason that demon females didn't have affairs, it was hypocritical really – it was because demon males didn't want to share their females.

But Inuyasha, not forgetting his mate was human, but forgetting how they thought didn't think to factor in that Human woman are a lot different. As a matter of fact, the most common reason for mates leaving others (When it came to human/demon relationships) and divorces was because of unfaithfulness.

He was not faithful to his human mate. And she was hurt.

The demon in his head seemed to scoff at how slow he was. .

It was blatantly obvious, and he planned on telling her that before she said quote: "until you can get your act together. Until you can stop cheating on me, we are not going to be a couple. And while we are not a couple, I am going to go on dates, and be with people, and be in a relationship. And yes, have sex"

He saw red.

She would do no such thing, and again. He planned on telling her such but that stupid idiot Kikyo threw herself out there. And announced to the student body that she was in fact, pregnant and the child was presumed Inuyasha's.

He watched as Kagome's face went slack and her eyes glossed over, did she not realize what he had just told her? That demon's couldn't reproduce with anyone but their mates? Appearently not. Because she teared up. Glaring at him.

He wove and arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, he was aware he was being stared at and he was aware he was about to drop a bomb on everyone. He braced himself for what he was about to do, and knew that if he didn't do it now, then he would never do it. And now as perfect as a time than ever.

"Miroku!" He called to his beta who scurried over to him with a strange smile on his face. "Go get the box." He told him and threw his keys at the man.

He trained his eyes on Kikyo as she looked at him with one hand on her belly. He took a wiff of the air around for a moment. And it was true, she was infact, pregnant. But again, when a bitch was pregnant she smelled like her mate. Kikyo smelled nothing like him, because she wasn't his mate.

"That baby isn't mine." He told her. Kikyo faked a hurt look "How could you deny this Inuyasha, what we have? What we can have. Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. Her voice choking up.

He rolled his eyes "I'm not an idiot, you smell nothing like me. I can deny what we have, because we have nothing. You are nothing to me, stop upsetting her." He told Kikyo. Kagome's trembling form was under his arm.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes on him again.

"What is she to you?" The girl asked.

He knew that Kikyo knew he was married, that she didn't care. But most of the student body still had no idea.

"She is my mate." He informed her, a few gasps from the croud made their way to his strong ears.

Kikyo took a step back. "That is impossible! I thought I was your mate!" She said. That girl knew damn good and well that she wasn't his mate, he had told her so!

"No, Impossible. Kagome, is my mate. My one and only mate."

Kikyo's true colors started to show as she snarled at him. "You didn't say that two nights ago!" She said.

Kagome jumped from his arms at that comment.

"you fucked her while you knew about me. How could you? You unfaithful bastard. I have been faithful to you all fo these years! And you are fucking that bitch while I knew you? While I was in the hospital?" She looked so hurt, tears were making her beautiful eyes glisten.

He wanted to reach over and strangle Kikyo. Yes, he had fucked her. But he went soft halfway through!

"Well what do you have to say about that about that Inuyasha. Your not as faithful as you look," She turned to Kagome. "He's been fucking me for years now, and now we have child. I suggest you start understanding what's going on, you can't just walk in here and expect everything to change." Kikyo told her.

"That baby isnt his!" Kouga shouted from his post behind Inuyasha, he knew his friends werent happy with all the developments and were prepared to stand up to the girl who was hurting his mates feelings and spewing lies.

"I can smell that from a mile away!" He shouted at her. She narrowed her gaze on him. "you lie." She spat.

"No, he doesn't. Kikyo I am completely steril to everyone BUT Kagome. And one day we are going to have beautiful children together. Yes, she can expect everything to change. Everything is going to change right now." He took the box from Miroku and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

The crowed gasped, girls dropped their backpacks and guys's jaws dropped to the floor as Inuyasha found himself on one knee knealing before Kagome.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, it was almost funny.

"Kagome Higurashi, I married you once and I screwed it up, and I'm so sorry. I promise that if you marry me again, I will be completely faithful to you, now and forever and I promise that no harm will ever come to you under my watch. Please marry me."

Kikyo screetched, Miroku and co clapped. Kagome's friends started cussing at him, The girls 'awwed' the guys couldn't speak.

And Kagome promply fainted.

Mr. K, who seemed to apear again, out of no where put in his little two cents.

"Well, this is new development."

{_end} _

_**MWUHAHAHAHA IM FUCKING EVIL! HAHAHAHAH I have serious issues. Who hates me? CLIFF HANGER LOVVEEE **_

_**Udpate schedule: **_

_**30+ reviews – one to three days **_

_**20+ reviews – one week **_

_**10+ reviews – three weeks **_

_**9 or less – haitus **_

_**ALSO IMPORTANT INFORMATION! **_

_**Since captivate is going so well I am planning an after story, Like a story after this one and these are the summeries so just tell me which one you like best: **_

_**1 – Inuyasha is a lone wolf – a popular, lone wolf, refrased as a 'matelss' wolf. He has been playboying for years now but when he finally meets his mate he meets his match. She is not what any one would expect her to be. She's ice to his fire. Or the other way around, He fights to find a way to win the heart that has a big block of ice around it. **_

_**2 – Inuyasha's school holds a field trip once a year to a place to help people, when Inuyasha finds his mate there – in the worst of all places, he finds himself in a bind. Hint: This place ryhmes with crazy. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, I thought I warned you guys that I couldn't really write long chapters so I just want you guys to kind of understand that, and respect that. Just as I try to respect you. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**People are getting really sensitive about the story. **

**And yes, she didn't except his proposal, and did half of you guys even slightly pay attention last chapter? He does love her. IN his own twisted way. That's why the chapter was called 'twisted' some of you guys are yelling at me over uh, reviews and it's kind of scaring me. Please try to understand that thing's are going to happen, the way they happen, and they do that, for a reason. So, no she didn't except him. But an explanation for his actions may be found in the chapter provided: **

** XxX**

{Infatuation is when you think he's as sexy as Robert Redford, as smart as Henry Kissinger, as noble as Ralph Nader, as funny as Woody Allen, and as athletic as Jimmy Conners. Love is when you realize that he's as sexy as Woody Allen, as smart as Jimmy Connors, as funny as Ralph Nader, as athletic as Henry Kissinger and nothing like Robert Redford - but you'll take him anyway. ~Judith Viorst, Redbook, 1975}

{A lady calls the police to report her husband is missing. The police arrive and ask for a description. She tells them he's 6 foot 2 inches tall, blonde wavy hair and has a smile that makes everybody love him. The police then go to the next door neighbor to verify this report and the lady next door tells the police, "You can't believe her. He's 5 foot 4 inches tall, has no hair and he wears a perpetual frown on his face." The neighbor then goes and asks the lady why she gave the police such a false report. She replies, "Just because I reported him missing, doesn't mean I wanted him back!"- Unknown}

XxX

Kagome awoke in her bedroom with a start, jerking out of bed and falling onto the floor right onto her cat.

Said creature hissed and snarled at her as it jet away from her. She crawled over to pick up his plump body and cradle him to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Buyo, my poor baby please forgive me please please." She cradle and kissed the injured cat, he eventually forgave her as she got up to feed him a cat treat.

"Your starting to sound like Inuyasha" A familiar voice said from her bed, Kagome shrieked and turned to face Sango and Ayame who were posted on her bed in their pajamas. Kagome looked at the clock to find that it was one o' clock in the morning. Her backpack was on her desk chair and her day clothes were scattered on the floor, she looked down to find herself in her baby blue penguine pajamas and a white tank top. Her bright green bra showed through like she was standing in a black light.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" She blurted. Noting that their were some bags on her floor near her bed.

"Well maybe we should start from the beginging." Ayame said.

Sango smiled at her "Okay, well. Inuyasha had just got done proposing to you, you fainted and Kikyo charged at Inuyasha. And Kouga jumped infront of you to keep people from trampling you. Because, well a mob was kind of created. We looked everywhere for you and Inuyasha's friends helped us out as Kikyo bombarded Inuyasha with questions and accusations. Kouga handed you to us and told us to take you home, so we did. Your mom completely freaked out and told us that we should stay the weekend to make sure you were okay while she went to the big city to go talk to a specialist. She said she would stay with your aunt Kenna for the weekend. So she called our parents told them what was up, left about three hundred dollars for food and emergencies, took your little brother and grandpa and high-tailed it out to go see this doctor named Nate Kallken. So, we put you in your pajamas and have been waiting for you to wake up." Sango finished happily.

Kagome blinked slowly. "Wow, a lot happened while I was asleep." She said. She rubbed the back of her head that was a little sore.

"Oh and there's more, but right now we are going to go downstairs and get some food and watch some movies." Ayame told her. Prepared to stay up all night.

The girls were pushing her out the door as she asked: "What do you mean there's more?"

Sango crackled, "You'll see." She said, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Ayame suspiciously.

Kagome flicked on the kitchen light and sighed, she was craving some chocolate but she figured that a sandwich would do. "Ah ah ahhh!" Sango said. Bringing her hands around Kagome's eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kagome hissed. "I'm starving." She said.

Ayame giggled. "We know, but trust me. You don't have to eat a sandwich someone took care of us for the weekend." She said. Ayame had grasped her hands and was leading her down the halls of her house. She tried to get a feel for her surroundings she knew they were headed towards the dinning room. They stopped and Kagome heard the crinkle of plastic and what sounded like crinkling whicker.

"Did my mom order sandwiches or something?" She asked, growing impatient.

Something was opened it sounded like plastic, or glass or something. Something was pulled up to her nose.

Something delicious was wafting up from whatever was infront of her face.

"What does this smell like?" Ayame asked. Laughter in tone, "What is this a test?" Kagome asked, "Just answer the question!"

"Uh, lavender, cream, sugary deliciousness, what the hell is that?' Kagome asked. Pulling at the hands over her eyes.

Sango's hands left her face: "It's lavender Gelato." She said. A tub of what looked like Italian or French gelato that was a light purple, the color of lavender.

"Where did you get this? It had to be expensive." Kagome fawned as Sango handed her a spoon and let her dig in, it was like love in her mouth.

"Oh we have tons of it, Lavender, Chocolate, Coffee, Strawberry, Banana, Mixed Berry, Orange, Orange-Cream, Choclate Caramel, Caramel nutt, black berry, cherry, cherry chocolate, And more and more and more." Ayame was bouncing up and down.

"That didn't answer my question where did you get it?"

Ayame giggled mysteriously "It's were we got all of these:"

She moved to show Kagome a room full of …..stuff.

Boxed, crated, in whicker baskets and crates, glass bottles.

Chocolate

J

Flowers

Money

Wine bottles

Blankets

Sheets

Feather Pillows

Boxes of coated Strawberries

Chocolate covered pretzels

"I – I – " Kagome was at a loss for words. "There's more!" Ayame said and yanked Kagome down the hallway to the kitchen she yanked open the door to the freezer to show. .. . . Ice cream and Gelato

She opened the fridge to show juice, wine, cheese cake.

PUDDING.

"Where the heck did all of this come from?" Kagome hissed. Taking a big bite of Gilato as they made their way back to the dinning room to dig through the baskets of stuff.

"Where do you think? Inuyasha's kissing babies. We were upstairs when the door bell rang and they said there was a delivery for you and all these men in suits came in and dropped off all this stuff and this note, that we didn't read because we are good friends and expect you to open and read out loud."

Kagome narrowed her eyes on her hyper friends as she set one of the baskets on the floor and snatched the note from her friends. She opened up the thick paper and opened the note and read aloud:

_Dear Kagome, _

_ I am so sorry about what happened I am! _

_Since I wont be able to see you this weekend because I am clearing up all that shit with Kikyo but all this stuff should occupy your heart while I'm gone. _

_Listen, I know that I messed up, but I just want you to give me another chance to prove that I can be the man that you want me to be. I promise if you give me this chance I promise that I will not fail you, I promise. _

_That baby with Kikyo is so not mine, but she is pregnant. _

_But I swear that baby isn't mine. _

_But one day, If you except me, We will have a baby. And you can rub it in Kikyo's face._

_I know that I really messed up, I know. But! In my defense, I'm not going to lie to you about it, and it wont happened, what Kikyo was talking about when you were in the hospital was when I went home and she was waiting in my room for me and crawled all over me, I mean, I had been hard all day *because you were there* but I kind of went soft when she started touching me, If that makes you feel any better. _

_Probably not, _

_But I'm going to see you Monday. _

_You don't have to accept right away, _

_But I'm courting you – accept my suit. _

Kagome took a deep breath and shook her head at her friends dreamy expressions.

"I thought you guys didn't like Inuyasha" She asked them.

"We do now! He got us gelato! And flowers!" Sango said.

"He got ME flowers and gelato. Not you" She rolled her eyes at the girls before they went and sat on the couch together. They were sharing the Lavender Gelato.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sango, shyly dipping her spoon into the orange Cream Gelato and testing it.

"I don't know, I mean part of me wants to give him the chance, part of me thinks that that would be a horrible mistake. I'm kind of split at this point, I don't want him to think that all of these gifts are going to buy me over but they are pretty awesome. And, he really seems sincere." Kagome said, opening another Gelato with the words 'Enchanting Cherry Chocolate' written on the front. She popped it open and dipped her spoon in, moaning at the taste.

"I wonder what he means when he says 'clearing up shit with Kikyo' it kind of makes me scared about what he is going to do." Ayame pondered as Kagome channel surfed.

"I still cannot believe he proposed infront of the whole student body. We are going to get so much hate." Sango said. Kagome eyed her with question. "What? Inuyasha is the most wanted guy in the whole school and now that he's engaged well, his fan's are not about to be happy." Sango informed her, shrugging.

"He's not engaged, I didn't say yes." Kagome corrected. "And frankly, I don't think I will. It's still not okay."

Ayame was digging through a box of chocolate picking out the dark chocolate ones and popping them into her mouth. Kagome snagged up a box and examined it.

"I wonder where he got all this stuff." Kagome pondered. As she slid the box open and picked up one of the chocolate morsals and biting into it, examinging the caramel that spewed from it's depths.

"You know Kagome, I could get used to this." Sango said, as she pulled stopped on 'That 70's show' and watched, but didn't really understand.

"Yeah, your saying that now. But in the morning when you wake up with a stomach ache from eating all the chocolate and ice-cream. We should order pizza." Kagome suggested. Picking up the house phone and dialing the number she had memorized.

"You memorized the number to the pizza place?" Sango asked, shaking her head.

Kagome showed no shame. "I sure did, just in case something happens and phone book is ruined." She said.

"What kind?" She asked, the girls shrugged and Kagome dialed ordering a large greek pizza.

"And what do you mean you could get used to this? All this is for me." Kagome said, her friends were so greedy. But that's how she liked them, she guessed.

"Well, if you do end up in a relationship with Inuyasha, and everytime he can't see you for a weekend, I'm going to come over." Sango summarized. Digging through one of the baskets.

"He got you massage oil." She said, giggling. "It's caramel flavor." She wiggled her eye brows.

Kagome snatched the bottle away and threw it the floor.

"Stop being a pervert." Kagome blushed. Ayame held up a box. "This is a box of chocolates that has been imported from Russia." She said.

The girls looked at her like she grew a third head. "What? I was watching how it's made a couple days ago. This was one it!" She said opening the box and taking a whiff.

"It smells like heaven, you know this costs about a hundred-fifty, he must really like you." Ayame said. Moaning as she took a bite of the soft yet melty chocolate.

Kagome huffed. "Well I don't want him to think that he can just get me gifts and all will be forgiven." She said, "I can't be bought." She said.

Ayame tossed Kagome the boss as she was digging through another basket that held lots of boxes from jewelers.

"That's not what he's trying to do" Kagome said, gazing at a heart pendent that was burrowed In thick red velvet.

"Then explain to me, oh wise Ayame, what he is trying to do." Inspecting a bottle of wine.

"Why would he get me wine? I can't drink." Kagome said aside.

"he's courting you" Ayame shrugged, "Is it some demon thing." Sango asked, snatching the wine from Kagome and putting it back in it's basket and handing her a box of caramels. "Here, eat this."

"Yeah it is, well. For demon's who have good standards like him, especially demons that are pretty high up on the food chain court their mates in kind of a ….sequence" Ayame started to explain, now trying on a pair of earring she had pulled from a gold box.

"what do you think?" She asked, before continuing.

"It kind of goes like this:

First, They buy you gifts, showing you that they have the money and the means to get you what you want, when you want it. He's trying to show you that you'll never want for anything. And frankly, he's doing a good job. This is kind of also how demon males who aren't good with words apologize, so he's trying to apologize for embarrassing you in front of everyone.

Second, He's going to show you that you have no competition, meaning that he's going to shower you with attention. So be prepared. You might want to start taking your medicine regularly because you're going to be fainting left and right if you faint every time your embarrassed. He's going to be following you everywhere.

Third, He's going to show you he can protect you, during this stage he's going to be over-bearingly protective, all over you. And any male who looks at you is going to get his fist in their face. He's going to want to be with you all the time.

Fourth, He's going to show you he's sexually capable. This is the stage were he tries to have sex with you all the time, anytime, and any where. He's trying to show you that he can satisfy you sexually and that he can bring you to ultimate pleasure. That's actually one of the reasons why you didn't enjoy losing your virginity and that's because only your mate can bring you to orgasm. But he's pretty much going to be whipping out his dick every chance he gets. Might want to invest in some condemns.

And it's not like he does one and stops, it's like he does one and just keeps adding on another one, he's just trying to show you how being mated to him would be like.

It's kind of sweet, actually."

She explained.

Kagome just sat in shock as the door bell rang and Sango ran up to get the pizza, throwing money at the man and slamming the door in his face before running back with the pizza. They munched on pizza for a while and watched television.

"So, have any of you written you anonymous questions for 'sex ed' yet?" Ayame asked absently.

Their recent assignment was that they write an anonymous question and the teacher would answer it if he could.

"Not yet, I'm thinking if I should do: Do demon males have bigger penis's than human males or if Demon females are more violent." A twinkle appeared in Sango's eye:

"So Kagome? Is Inuyasha bigger? Ayame? Are you rougher?"

The girl's tossed pillows at their gutter-minded friend.

"I think I'm going to do if Demon females are more furtile than Human ones." Kagome said. Opening a bag of caramel pop-corn that she pulled from the depths of one of the gift baskets.

The girls were staring at her strangely.

"What?" She asked, a mouth full of pop-corn.

"I was picturing you and Inuyasha's child, a little black haired boy with black ears and bright gold eyes." Sango said, Ayame snorted.

"Yeah, poor kids has bad genes, he's going to be running into walls and drowning in tomato soup." She retorted.

Kagome flushed.

"That was one time!"

She huffed and stuffed her face, acting like their words hadn't bothered her.

But now she couldn't stop picturing it, what their child would be like (IF THEY HAD ONE!) with soft long hair and cute little dog ears. Hazel eyes like hers and his rough personality.

She wanted to pretend that she didn't care, like that would never happened.

But she couldn't stop but feeling like them being together was right.

Like it was meant to be.

Like if she wanted to she could have the perfect life. As a matter of fact she could picture it:

A big house, not a mansion, but not a regular house either. A big living room, a large dinning room table.

And three sons, who looked just like their parents in every way. All around the house, playing and frolicking.

It was perfect, just what she wanted.

All she had to do was grab it.

But things would never be that easy.

**So right now I'm working on chapter 10, so I'm way ahead of you. Ugh, I have to go to the doctor. My tummy is hurting me. I have been throwing up for almost …how long now? **

**I don't know, the whole situation is just no okay. **

**Update Schedule: **

**35+ reviews – one to three days **

**25+ reviews – one week **

**10+ reviews – two weeks **

**9 or less – hiatus **


	9. Chapter 9

{**Courtship** is the period in a couple's relationship which precedes their engagement and marriage, or establishment of an agreed relationship of a more enduring kind. In courtship, a couple get to know each other and decide if there will be an engagement or other such agreement. A courtship may be an informal and private matter between two people or may be a public affair, or a formal arrangement with family approval. Traditionally, in the case of a formal engagement, it has been perceived that it is the role of a male to actively "court" or "woo" a female, thus encouraging her interest in him and her receptiveness to a proposal of marriage. Within many western societies, these distinct gender roles have lost some of their importance and rigidity.}

{Many non-human animal species have mate-selection rituals also referred to as "courtship", anthropomorphically. Animal courtship may involve complicated dances or touching, vocalizations, or displays of beauty or fighting prowess. Most animal courtship occurs out of sight of humans, so it is often the least documented of animal behaviors. One animal whose courtship rituals are well studied is the bower bird, whose male builds a "bower" of collected objects.}

{That an individual of a species will mate with individuals from the same species displaying "good genes". Courtship, then, is a display of "genes" carried by a organism looking forward to mix with the genes of another organism to preserve themselves and their genes onto the next generation.}

XxX

Act Nine – Courtship

XxX

Kagome entered school that Monday with the hood up on her black jacket and her face down. She didn't really want to watch people watch her so she decided that she would spend the rest of her highschool career acting like she didn't exist.

After the weekend ended with Sango and Ayame going home, taking a few of her gifts with them, She had some time to sit and think about the whole Inuyasha situation, but she really didn't end up doing much thinking because she spent the rest of her thinking time, wondering if she could ever show her face at school again.

And she came to the conclusion that that was a no.

Kagome stared at her beat up black- duct-taped converse. What could possibly be more embarassing than a boy proposing to you in front of everyone. She made her way to sex ed quietly and sat in her seat, Sango giggled at Kagome's appearance.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Sango snatched the hood off of Kagome's head and wondered what had gotten into her friend. "I'm trying to pretend I don't exist, so if you'll excuse me." Kagome made an attempt to pull the hood back up over her head.

Sango kept her from doing so, "You know if you act like your completely embarassed and all that other gentle bull-shit then people are going to make it worse, you just need to keep your head up and know that you're in good hands, me and ayame wont let anything happened to you." Ayame shook her head, her red pig-tails jumping exitedly.

"I didn't exactly say yes, you no." I told them.

The shook their heads, "I don't know why you didn't!" Ayame said, "It was extremely romantic." She started to explain but Kagome cut her off, "I don't know what you find romantic about being cheated on multiple times and until he can figure that out, I'm not saying yes."

It was then that a familiar woman entered the room, her hand on her stomach that, now that Kagome really looked at it, did have bump. She was talking loudly to her friends as she made her way to a seat across the room.

"Yeah, it's a girl. I'm going to name her Kathrine, I have an aunt who lives in france with that says that name is a name of wealth. Because, no matter how much her father likes to think she isnt his, she is." Kikyo said, shooting a dirty look to Kagome. Who buried her head in a recently bought romance novel and pretended she was anywhere but in sex-ed.

Suddenly, a familiar, but no so familiar loud voice said from the door: "Ah Kikyo shut up, you're a bad gold digger you know that?" Kikyo flipped Kouga off and strutted to her seat angrily. Rubbing her rounded belly.

"My question is," He continued loudly as he ploped down in a seat in the back with a wink in Kagome's direction and an evil smirk on his face "How did Inuaysha not notice that you were gaining weight? I mean, we all realized it, we just thought it was from one too many twinkes, we HAVE watched you scarf them down in the cafeteria." Kouga said, a couple laughs eminated from the room.

A rough calloused hand brought her back out of the the world of fiction romance as it pulled on her wrist. She looked up to find Inuyasha's humor ridden eyes blaring down at her with an intensity no one should hold on their own.

"Come on, your sitting with us."

Sango and Ayame bounced up from their seats and skipped to the back of the class room as Inuyasha stole Kagome's hand and drug her back there.

She was thrown into the seat next to Inuyasha's. She tried to ignore him as she dug her head back into her book and stared from the sentence she left on, the book was just getting good! But it was hard to pay attention while Kikyo's group and Inuyasha's group were arguing back and forth.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?" Kikyo hissed from her station on the other side of the room, her face contorted with rage.

Miroku chuckled, "Doesn't that come with the problem?" He gestured to her rounding stomach. "Yeah, you're going to gain weight, from what I can tell, you already are." Miroku said, smiling. As Kouga was laughing so hard that he was banging his hand on the desk and his face was flushing.

"That wasn't even funny!" Kikyo snapped.

"No, what's funny is trying to explain to everyone when your baby comes why it looks nothing like Inuyasha. I'm trying to picture your baby." His voice came out slightly distorted as he tried to stop laughing but failed, miserably.

"Whatever, you guys just don't want to believe what is already true." She said.

"You know what?" Shippo, who surprized Kagome with how deep his voice was, interrupted. "You're just extremely desperate, but I would stop now. Inuyasha moved on, you should probably do the same." He advised.

"Inuyasha didn't really move on. He stepped down, she is below me! He has moved from a woman to a little girl." She said smirking at Kagome, who once gain, was ignoring her.

"Wait? What part of this made you think you were a woman? Was it the fake breasts or the pregnancy?" Sango said, Ayame and her fell into laughter. "Because you know, I was reading on the interenet about a man who got pregnant, so…um, it could happen." She said.

She hi-fived Miroku.

Kikyo flushed red as the teacher made himself known. He stepped into the classroom and sat on the desk that was positioned to face theirs. "So the questions are in, and after we anwser some questions we are going to jump right into our classroom sex debates." He said.

He shook up the box that everyone had dropped their questions into and pulled the first one out. He laughed as he read it out loud. And so did Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

"Do demon males have bigger penis's than human males." Some of the demon males in the class laughed. Inuyasha was trying to disguise is laughter as he dropped his head onto his desk and shook violently as he silently laughed. Kouga couldn't help himself as he shouted: "Well Kikyo? Do they?"

Some more chuckles flew through the room as Kagome exploded with giggles, his friends were fun.

Sango had tears rolling down her face. It was her question after all, the whole group was silently shaking with laughter. Kagome cupped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting.

"To anwser the question …yes, for the most part. I mean, you have to think about the demon, if it's like a flea or toad demon then of course not. But if it's like a bigger mammal or a bigger animal than yes."

Inuyasha jogged his eye brows at Kagome as she blushed furiously.

She put a book mark in and sat back. Inuyasha's hand found hers and squeezed but didn't let go, holding her hand, intertwining their fingers. She tried to tug her hand free from his grasp but failed miserably as he held on and didn't let go. She gave up as people watched them like they were a soap opera.

She felt a warm flush come over her cheeks.

"Next question." The teacher dug around in the box once more. Comingo out with a strip of paper. "Which species can stay 'hard' the longest?"

A couple human males groaned as the demon ones smirked proudly.

Kagome figured they must no something that everyone else doesn't.

"Well, it depends. Did this human take viagra before?" the class laughed lightly. "Yeah, demon males can definitely keep an erection longer than a human, they can actually ejaculate and still have an erection." He said.

Inuyasha smiled proudly as the teacher dug for another question.

Kagome tried to act like she didn't see half the girls in the class just glare at her.

She knew Inuyasha was a prize to be won amoung girls who didn't have him but they didn't need to completely hate her, its not like SHE proposed to HIM.

And it's not like she said yes either.

"Well this is a surprize, How do demon males impregnant females." The teacher eyed the students, "You guys are tiring." He said, rubbing his temples. "Well, again it depends the demons, most aquatic demons just kind of go with it, thye can do it the usual way, mammal demons like dogs, wolves, bears, dragons, foxes and squirrles must go through a process called 'pupping' where they interlock after sex and the male ejaculates multiple times to ensue pregnancy. It takes about twenty minuets of time for the male to fully finish and by the time he is done the woman has been 'pupped'"

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand and Kikyo huffed in her seat across the room, her hand resting on her rounded belly.

"I already knew that one." Kikyo said proudly, shooting looks at Inuyasha, the teacher raised his brow. "And how was that?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant!" She announced smiling like a happy little soccar mom. "She's going to be a half demon" She said, staring at Inuyasha.

The teacher looked back at Inuyasha, "And you're the father?" He said like he was confused, he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha's intertwined hands.

"Naw, that baby aint mine. I did no 'pupping' with her." He said, Kikyo snorted. "He's just in denial right now." She tried to make excuses for his denying her baby.

"how would I be in denial? I would know if I pupped someone!" he snapped. "your kind of an idiot." He snapped at her.

She gasped and turned to the front of the class room with a blush on her face.

Kagome sort of felt bad for Kikyo, she was so desperate for him that she would get pregnant and say it's his. Kagome had never been that desperate for a man, and would never have to be. She realized, while other girls were fighting for boyfriends and eventually husbands she would never have to do so. She was lucky, fortunate.

But then she was also pissed at Kikyo for calling her all those names and trying to pin a baby on Inuyasha.

They got through the rest of the questions with lots of laughter and craziness and finally entered male VS female sexual debates. The first topic of course had to be: "Is sex before marriage or a relationship instigated by males or females.

This riled up the class like no other, Kagome laughed as Kouga and Ayame went off on each other, really they were a perfect combo.

"But like! You girls are all over us and stuff acting like you don't know what's going to happen if you keep rubbin your self all over us" He said.

"Hey" Kagome said in a light voice. "Girls tease, you should no better." She shot a wink at Ayame who gave her a thumbs up.

Inuyasha's friends really werent that bad. They were actually, for the most part, pretty decent. Kouga was a really boistrous kind of person who just kind of stated what came to his mind (which could have been a flaw) Miroku was the kind of guy who usually knew what he was talking about and didn't mind showing so.

Shippo was more quiet but when he did talk, you listened and he was usually right and pretty funny.

"Are you going to tease me?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressed her ear, sending shivers down her spine, she had to fight the sensation of her eyes rolling back in her head.

He hand left hers and rested comfortably on her thigh, stroking her gently, the materal of her jeans didn't seem to stop him from warming her flesh and sending tingles in places tingles shouldn't be.

The debated ended only by the bell ringing.

Kagome scooped up her stuff and walked next to Sango as they headed to 'Human Growth and Development.'

"Actually Kagome, I think we are going to talk about pupping in HG&D today." Sango said. In human growth and development they were talking about different types of childbirth and conseption.

"Yeah, it sounds painful." Ayame chimed in as the guys followed by at a much slower pace. Inuyasha locked his hands on her waist. She tried to wiggle free but he merely tightened his grip on her and walked behind her. She wondered were he put his books until he looked back and saw poor Shippo juggling around trying to hold the stuff.

"Yeah, I don't know if I want someone interlocked with me for that long." Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement.

They got to the door of their class and Kagome tried to go in but big hands on her hips stopped her. He spun her around and laughed as she let out a breathless huff. "What?" She hissed.

He smirked and brought his lips down upon her's her eyes widened a fraction. Until she heard the tell tale sighn on of a slap.

She ripped herself away from him and looked to right to see Sango with a angry look on her face and Miroku sporting a red hand print on his cheek.

"Did you just touch my ass?" She asked. His hand shook and his eyes grew wide with a puppy dog look. "I apologize my dear Sango, My hand, its cursed to forever roam the behinds of females all over the world, no one is safe." He said, in a very theretic voice. Sango let out a little huff/screetch and stormed into the classroom and Ayame followed, shaking her head at the feind.

Kagome turned to follow her friends with a glare at Inuyasha, she hadnt accepted him yet, he had no right to kiss her, yet.

She turned and yelped as she heard another slap and strong sting on her backside. She whirrled around, appalled.

"D-d-did you just spank me!"

He just smirked. "That should teach you not to glare at me."

She watched as he sauntered of with a wink in her direction. She went and sat in her seat next to Sango and shot her a angry look.

Today was going to be a long day.

Kagome took notes dutifully on what the teacher was saying and payed strong attention when she started talking about pupping.

Mrs. Kytoswas the HG&D teacher, she was a really cool lady who usually knew what was going on socially around the school, not to mention she wore the coolest clothes, She was writing furiously on the white board and talking at the same time.

"The reason demon's like mammals 'pup' is because they never really changed, a commenly unknown fact is that dog-demons didn't actually evolve from dogs." She was saying, and for some reason, she turned around and looked right at Kagome.

"Yes, they actually evolved and went form what we would call the 'werewolf' to the dog-demon. They have a lot of wolfish qualities, Because they are from the canidae family. So with that, when they pup it's like when the wolf is mating and it stays interlocked, During mating, the pair is locked into a copulatory tie which may last 5–36 minutes. Because estrus in wolves only lasts a month, the males do not abandon their mates to find other females to inseminate as dogs do. Which is one reason why dog-demons should not be called dog-demons, they should be under the wolf catigory but hey, I don't make the rules." She said smiling.

"But when a demon mates with a human of course things are different, depending on who you are how long you are fertlile and how frequent you are is purely up to debate on your bodies behaf."

She took a deep breath before continueing:

"Now class, for the rest of the time I would like you to write up a essay on what you just learned and what you think about it."

Kagome pulled out some paper and got right to work.

"Kagome? May I speak to you privately in my office?" The teacher asked, Kagome stood up and smoothed invisible dirt off of her jeans before following the woman into the office. "Please have a seat" Kagome slid into the seat across from her favorite teacher.

"I've heard a lot of things about you." The teacher said. "do you want some coffee? I have some left over from this morning? Or a diet soda?"

Kagome asked politely for a diet soda and the woman handed her the bottle and slid across from her with a cup of coffee in her hands, She slid her desk open and pulled out a tupperware rectangular box. She popped off the lid and lifted a cookie to her mouth.

"Here, have a cookie, their blue-berry."

Kagome bit into the sweet cookie and wondered what the heck this woman called her in here for.

"Kagome, you are one of my very favorite students, your opinions are always good, you have a good attitude and you always have your homework in on time, so I'm here to help you. A lot of people don't know this about me, but I used to be a therapist, and I know, your thinking, what the heck. But I'm the wife of a dog-demon myself and I know (more than most) the pressure of being in your situation, I was in almost the very same, now I talked to your mother. And she said that It would be pretty awesome if we could meet – just you and me – a couple times a week and talk, share and learn together." She said, taking her glasses off.

Kagome looked toward the door. "The door is sound proof." The woman said, smiling knowingly as Kagome sagged in her seat from relief.

" I don't know what I'm going to do! He's so demanding and I don't want to seem like some hoe who just jumps all over him."

"First of all, call me Jane. That's my name. Secondly, I know just how you feel. A trick I learned was to always give the chase, without the run. Don't let him think that you've given in so easily, let him sweat a little bit. And who cares what people think? In my experience it's always better for everyone to know than to try and keep it a secret." She glanced toward the clock. "Time is almost up but I'm thinking Monday, Wensday and Friday, you could come in and we could talk and drink soda and eat cookies." The teacher said. "Now lunch is about to start you can take the soda, go eat something and play hard to get" The teacher winked as Kagome stood and smiled greatfully.

She exited just as the bell rang and Sango and Ayame looked at her suspiciously as they headed to lunch.

"What was that all about?" Ayame asked as they went through the lunch line.

"Oh, she was just wanted to talk to me about what happened and asked me if I needed someone to talk to" Kagome gave them the short version.

They both shrugged as Kagome picked up one of the packed salads and paid for it, gripping her diet soda and her salad she made her way across the lunch room, they looked for an empty table.

"YO! KAGOME!" A familiar voice yelled, everyone stared as Miroku waved his arms and called for them. Sango muttered 'pervert' under her breath and sighed as they made their way over to the table, Kagome plopped down beside Inuyasha and he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

She nudged him off, he still wasn't forgiven for years of unfaithfulness.

Kagome opened her salad and forked around spreading the dressing and the cheese as Kouga began trying to steal food from Miroku.

"Kagome? Is that all your going to eat." Inuyasha rumbled in her ear, his chest was so close to her that she could feel the tremor of his voice deep in his chest.

She nodded as she took a small bite of salad and stared into it's green depths.

"That's not healthy" Kouga pointed out after a moment of silence.

"It's a spinach salad so actually it's very healthy." She corrected.

"No, I mean you have to eat more than that." Kouga looked to Kagome's friends for assistance.

"Kagome has this problem were she eats healthy all the time, and if she like, take a break of the weekend or something she goes on mega diet and loses like 20 pounds. Ever since a girl in our kindergarten class called her chubby." Sango explained shaking her head at her friends antics.

"And you guys don't try to reason with her?" Miroku asked, watched Kagome pick at her salad.

"We have, but it just doesn't work."

Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome's salad was snatched from under her and Inuyasha lifted her chin. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You're not chubby, your perfect it worries me to see you pick at food like you're a bird. Eat something." He insisted, hand feeding her a slice of pizza that she ate slowly and tried to see the good in all of this, but after all that choclate at gelato there was absolutely NO way that she hadn't gained weight.

After two bites of pizza she tried to claim she was full.

"Nope, you still have a whole pizza left." Inuyasha quipped as Kagome took another bite, Well, she thought. At least the pizza is good. She reasoned and snatched the pizza away grudgingly and ate slowly, still sipping her diet soda, she reminded herself not to eat dinner that night.

**Chapter was short – I know. I hope you liked it and now I am going to go upstairs and steal some chips from my little brother, because he's a fatso and he hogs them. **

**Update Schedule: **

**35+ reviews – one to three days **

**25+ reviews – one week **

**10+ - two weeks **

**9 or less – hiatus **

**If you didn't know: Go back to the last chapter at the end on the authors note and vote for a story. PRONTO! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is pure humor for me: Pure, pure abosolute humor. **

**I kind of based this off of a true story, the true part being that my boyfriend had to go to a Pap-test with me and held my hand and said 'I'm sorry' over and over. **

**Funniest Shit Ever. **

**So I'm going to finish this short chapter, finish the book I'm reading, cause that shit's getting good and then work on the other chapter. **

**This chapter is very short, but it's like comic relief and the next chapter will be too. So, thank you. **

**XXX**

**{**You start out happy that you have no hips or boobs. All of a sudden you get them, and it feels sloppy. Then just when you start liking them, they start drooping. ~Cindy Crawford}

{having a bottom is living with the enemy. Not only do they spend their lives slowly inflating, they flirt with men while we're looking the other way. ~_Coupling_, "Her Best Friend's Bottom," original airdate 17 September 2001, written by Steven Moffat, spoken by the character Sally}

{I would like it if men had to partake in the same hormonal cycles to which we're subjected monthly. Maybe that's why men declare war - because they have a need to bleed on a regular basis. ~Brett Butler}

**I do not own Inuyasha **

XXX

When the weekend came, Kagome rolled around in bed, for a while. Her alarm clock saiod 11:20.

It always felt good to sleep in when it was the weekend, IT showed her that's she was still young. Kagome stood up and stretched out her muscles, allowing things to pop and settle. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before flopping down stairs in PJ pants, a tank top and house shoes.

She heard Sota loudly playing his video games down stairs, it was like echoing through the house. She heard her mothers cooking being prepared, fried eyes, pancakes, Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to eat any of it.

She flopped down the stairs scooping up her cat on the way down. She had a doctor's appointment today at one o'clock She remembered vaugly as she pushed her way down stairs. She found her mom in the kitchen, frying eyes over the stove and stacking them on a paper towel.

"Hey honey? Your not dressed yet." She said, looking over her pajama clad child.

"Uh no, you didn't wake me up." She said, flopping out of the kitchen with the purring cat to go lounge on the couch while she still could until her mother forced her up into the shower.

She stepped into the living room and all the breath left her as she saw a familiar man sitting on couch, one that had long silver hair and pointed dog ears on his head.

He smirked at her: "This is what you look like in the morning, guess I'll have to get used to it, Though I have to say I do like it when you don't wear make up, it looks really good on you."

Kagome was absolutely horrified.

No man should ever have to be subjected to seeing her in the morning, with no make up on, with her hair no combed out and her eyes swollen and puffy.

"What the hell are you dong here?" She hissed out.

Her mother walked passed her carrying food to the dinning room table, "Tsk tsk Kagome! That is no way to speak to a guest" Her mother chastised.

"What is he doing here?" Kagome whirled around to face her mother who was pouring juice into cups for everyone. "He's taking you to the doctor dear, I can't go because Sota has to go to the orthadonist to get his braces checked so he can get them of in two weeks, remember?"

"But mom! I'm more important than Sota's stupid braces!" Kagome hissed at her mother, falling into her chair pulling her head in her hands.

"Now Kagome, don't be like that. Sota is just as important as you are, you need to learn to be nicer to your brother." Her mother scooped some fried eggs on her plate as Inuyasha took a seat next to her. Kagome reached up for her wine glass full of juice and ice and took a nice long pull of the fresh juice, still squeezing her cat in her arms.

Buyo hissed and snapped at Inuyasha. Kagome fed him some eggs. As she bit into her own.

"But mom, he can't take me to the doctor, I have a SPECIAL appointment today." She tried to hint to her mother.

Her mother just kept eating away like Kagome didn't just say anything to her. "Honey, It's not that big of a deal, as long as you don't cry this time." Her mother said.

Kagome shrugged and finished her breakfast quickly, swallowing down her sugary pancakes fast. Refilling her glass and scooping the cat back up she ran upstairs to take a shower, leaving Inuyasha discussing china with her mother. Strange.

Kagome locked her door (she didn't usually do that but who knows when Inuyasha decided he wanted to wander in.) She undressed quickly dropping the cat in the sink, he settled down to watch her shower as she cranked up the heat and began to wash. She took extra time to shave all the hair off of the lower half of her body.

If you wanted to get rid of a man you might as well take him to a pap-test. Kagome stepped out of the shower, into a towel, rubbing some cooling jell on her skin to rid herself of razer burn and slid on her purple robe as she leaned down to start grooming her cat.

Since she had a doctor's appointment she decided today would be as good as a time as anyto slip in a vet appointment for the obviously over weight cat. It had been a while, and the stipulations of Kagome getting a cat was that she took him to the vet, paid for the appointments and got his medication. That was the rules of the house, you got an animal – you take care of it.

So Kagome switched on the sink and let the warm water run as she dug for the shampoo. Her cat, unlike most enjoyed baths. Mostly because he was too lazy to really fight it he just learned to love it. He purred as she rubbed shampoo into his fur and washed it out. Clipped the long pieces and brushed him through.

She shoved his cat onzie on him and pushed him onto the bed as she dressed quickly in jean shorts and a Flowery Tank top that zipped up.

Yanked on converse and pulled wallet from bed, shoved fat cat into Kennel.

She ran down stairs just as Inuyasha was pulling his expensive shoes on his feet and flashing her mother a smile.

"You sure you want to do this?" She warned, holding the Kennel close to her chest as Buyo growled and hissed at Inuyasha.

"Yes, I want to do this. You can come to my doctor appointment next" He winked as she kissed her mother goodbye and promised to call if anything was wrong.

Kagome stopped dead as they approached Inuyasha's car. She didn't know what it was but she knew an expensive vehicle when she saw one.

"What is this thing?" She asked as she dropped the kennel in the backseat and pulled a seatbelt over it.

"It's a BMW M6, It's my brothers baby, so I stole it." He said, pulling said stole keys out of his pocket and starting the car. It purred to life, and then growled.

He pulled out of her drive way as the old woman next door stared at her strangely.

"What office do you go too?"

She sniffed. "Saint Regis female clinic and hospital care." She told him. Texting Sango and giving her run down of what was going on, not texting Ayame because god knew that girl was NOT awake.

Inuyasha went 10 miles over the speed limit down the high way. Kagome enjoyed the feeling of wind in her hair as they drove.

They drove right up to the clinic and stepped out, He eyed her strangely as she pulled out Buyo's kennel and began in. "I don't think you should take him in there." He advised, following her.

"Don't worry, I usually do. They expect him." She said, pushing into the building. Kagome wondered briefly if Inuyasha knew what was going on.

She walked up to the desk and told the woman about the appointment the woman asked to pet Buyo and then showed them to the room where the doctor would come in at. Inuyasha sat in the chair that was far across the room. He held onto Buyo's kennel as the doctor entered the room, the doctor was young, and very attractive as far as Kagome was concerned.

"Hello Again Ms. Kagome." He practically purred her name, her doctor was known to get a little …..touchy on accounts to her visits.

"Hey Doctor Runa." He smiled at her, "What did I tell you? Call me James." James, being his first name.

Inuyasha grunted from his seat, his eyes trained on her doctor, "Oh, is this your friend?" He asked her, turning to face the demon who was restraining himself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"No I'm her fiancée" He spat out. Kagome wanted to correct him but when she saw the anger in his eyes she immediately swallowed up the comment and decided it was better for him to think that than for him to rip her doctor to shreds.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions and then doctor Randy will come in here and talk to you." He winked at her. She swallowed hoping that Inuyasha didn't see it.

"Alright Ms. Higurashi when you last weighed yourself what did you weigh and have you lost weight between then and now." He asked her, settling back in his chair.

Before she couldn't Anwser the question Doctor Randy entered the room. She was a woman around her forties and knew that Doctor James could get a little fresh with her so she sat in on the questions some times.

"Uh last time I was here I weighed about 135 and now I weight about … 110." The room grew quiet.

"That's a lot of weight, how did you loose it and how short of a time period." She snatched the chart away from James and booted him to the door.

He tried to protest as she shut the door in his face, Inuyasha smiled happily.

"Uh I just ate better I guess, and less frequent. And this was about a …..month time span?" She said, thinking of the last time she was at the doctor.

The doctor's mouth fell open. "What the heck girl, now you're under weight. I want you to try and gain some of it back, that's dangerous Kagome. Don't make me have this talk with you." The doctor narrowed her eyes on the young woman.

"Now, when is the last time you had a menstral cycle." She asked. Kagome blushed and tried to pretend Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Uh, about two weeks ago, it sucked. Heavy, and long." She told her doctor. "Yeah, I know it sucks, we'll see if we can do something about that. In the mean time, Are you sexually active?" She asked Kagome.

"Uh no as of late." She told her doctor, effectively blocking out Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so your not a virgin?" the doctor asked.

"Nope, but I haven't had sex since I lost it. So, that was a while ago." She said.

The doctor closed up the chart and looked at her with a eye-crinkling smile.

"Time to get going, the woman said, snapping on some gloves and throwing a gown at Kagome.

"Go change into that and meet me out here in five." She ordered.

Kagome stripped out of her clothes and into the gown and ran right back into the room and hoped up on the table, and crossed her legs since she had to take off her panties.

"Alight, lay back and spread your legs please." The doctor asked, pulling on some clear latex gloves.

The doctor eased Kagome into the position by helping her lye back and scoot her bottom forward.

Inuyasha shot out of his seat like a bullet and Dr. Randy looked like she was holding in giggles, "you okay there son?" She asked, laughing at his facial expression.

"oh … oh! Oh it's this test! Oh…do you? Need me to hold your hand or something?" He set the kennel down and walked over, snatching her hand like he needed it to stay grounded.

She started the pelvic exam, "you have no swelling or redness, so that seems pretty normal, anything I should know about while I'm down here?" She asked, her hands professionally moving. "Any new sexual partners?" She asked, her eyes looking at Inuyasha.

"I just told you I haven't had sex." She told her, "But that doesn't mean you aren't having oral or anything." She said.

The doctor touched the speculum to her skin to make sure that it was the right temp. Kagome nodded.

The doctor started attaching the speculum. And Kagome winced a little bit at the uncomfortable feeling she had.

"A little sore?" The woman asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Kagome insisted, Inuyasha squeezed her hand, he looked like he was going to faint. As a matter of fact he rubbed his eyes and stumbled a bit.

He looked at the floor and tried his hardest not to look.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, he smiled down at her without looking past her chest.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little discomfort." She told him, patting his arm. Feeling bad for the guy, really.

Doctor Randy sat back and finished up.

"Okay, all done. You can sit up now" Kagome sat up with a little help from Inuyasha and covered her legs with the blanket again.

"Everything looked really normal!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh and slumped back in his seat.

He murmured something like 'thank god its over' and rubbed his face. Buyo was snoring peacefully in his Kennel.

She handed Kagome some paper work to fill out, and then she raised a brow.

"Are you guys mating? Because if so I'm going to need to do another exam." She said.

"Yes, yes we are. So can you do the exam?" Inuyasha butt in.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him.

"Alright, well Kagome lie back again." Kagome lay back down. Doctor Randy ran her hands up Kagome's neck and felt for bumps or indents. "Your neck is smooth"

She felt The woman prod even lower, her hands at the crease of Kagome's gown, Kagome snapped at Inuyasha: "close your eyes" She watched as he snapped them shut and The doctor yanked down the gown and laid a hand over Kagome's heart. She slowly started to put pressure down on a spot on her neck and checked as Kagome's pulse went up and up and up.

"what are you checking for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"To see if you would survive the mating."

{_**End} **_

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**35+ Review – one to three days **_

_**25+ reviews – one week **_

_**15+ reviews – two weeks **_

_**9 or less – Hiatus **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys, another short comic-relief chapter. I really hope that you guys like them, the next chapter will definitely be longer and may just be full of explanations. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I love writing fanfiction, I love all my reviews, Thank you so much! My fans are just, so so amazing. I have been going through some medical problems and everytime I wake up and see my computer and see reviews I feel so much better, actually I got really emotional when I looked up and realized I had more than three hundred reviews and I cried to Peter because I was so happy. **

**So this comic relief is for you guys. Thank you so much. You are getting me through this. **

**IMPORTANT: THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY RATED M FROM THIS CHAPTER ON: IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR LIMES OR ANY CITRUS, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. **

**XXX**

{Don't cook. Don't clean. No man will ever make love to a woman because she waxed the linoleum - "My God, the floor's immaculate. Lie down, you hot bitch." ~Joan Rivers}

{If you have formed the habit of checking on every new diet that comes along, you will find that, mercifully, they all blur together, leaving you with only one definite piece of information: french-fried potatoes are out. ~Jean Kerr}

{ A lot of guys think the larger a woman's breasts are, the less intelligent she is. I don't think it works like that. I think it's the opposite. I think the larger a woman's breasts are, the less intelligent the men become. ~Anita Wise}

{Buying something on sale is a very special feeling. In fact, the less I pay for something, the more it is worth to me. I have a dress that I paid so little for that I am afraid to wear it. I could spill something on it, and then how would I replace it for that amount of money? ~Rita Rudner}

XXX

When Inuyasha told her that she was going to his doctors appointment he wasn't kidding.

He picked her up on Sunday and they were driving to his doctor's appointment, he pulled through a drive through and bought her an iced-coffee. And they drove to the doctor's office.

His doctor's office was a big building that had black glass covering it that you couldn't see in it.

Rich people. She scoffed.

He led her in by the hand into the building, she reaized they were kind of matching because he was wearing black jeans and a purple T-shirt and Kagome was wearing black shorts and a purple tank top. They looked like an over enthusiastic couple, woman around the office were eyeing Inuyasha.

Even as they walked past the maternity ward the woman whose stomaches were obviously buldging were eyeing him with unhidden lust in their eyes.

Kagome wondered if this was how it was everywhere he went, Wondered if people were always watching him wherever he went, if he went to the store with his parents that there were girls checking him out. He sauntered up to the desk and smirked at the woman behind the desk, she tucked hair behind her ear and smiled up at him with a blush on her face until she noticed Kagome and her smile fell.

Kagome smiled at her.

Then something hit her: If she chose him, things would always be like this. Girls would always be fawning all over him practically ripping their shirts off to sink their paws into him.

That wasn't something she wanted, she knew Inuyasha was attractive, hell. He was more than attractive, but the way the females seemed to fawn on him was just ridiculous.

And what was worse was the way they looked at her, they saw him and they saw this attractive young man, with money, class and a heart break record they looked at her and mistaked her for his cousin.

Damn it.

Kagome rubbed her forehead as Inuyasha led her over to sit down in the waiting room. Pulling her onto his lap he watched as woman around the room glared at her as he nuzzled her. She tried to sit in the other seat, no way people mistake her for his cousin now, well, actually, maybe.

Kagome picked up a cosmo magazine and flipped it open, only at a rich persons doctor would you be able to read the most recent cosmo. She could feel Inuyasha reading over her shoulder as she read about makeup trends and her horoscope.

She shook her head about how short the skirts were these days and wondered if anyone had any decency.

She looked around the room at the woman shamelessly gawking at her and decided that would be a no.

Kagome sniffed a perfume sampler then checked the cost of it.

"Perfume's not your thing, you have a good natural scent." He told her as his nose wrinkled up with the smell of the strong perfume.

"Yeah, to you. To everyone else I might stink." She said, It was true though, he thought her sweat smelled good!

"Yeah but everyone else doesn't matter, just me." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't even want to GET into the conversation" Kagome muttered, turning the page and examining all the different shades of glow in the dark mascara.

"There's not conversation, it's just true. That's just the way things are." He said, shrugging. His lips attatched to her neck then, his mouth sucking greedily on the bruising flesh. She bit her lip to keep the sounds in.

"stop it! We are in public." She pushed him back and tried to get up to sit in her own seat but was too late because I male doctor came out and called for Inuyasha.

They stood up, Kagome still sipping at her cold coffee.

She followed them to an office with a window that had the blinds drawn tight and two comfortable chairs seated near the window, Kagome settled in to wait out the appointment as Inuyasha hopped up on the table and kicked his legs like a five year old with ADHD.

The doctor was a tall dog demon much like Inuyasha but his hair was pitch black and his eyes were rich violet.

"Ah, Inuyasha how are you my man?" The doctor asked, popping onto a rolling stool.

"Ah off and on good I guess." He said, scratching his hair. He pulled a hair-tie off his wrist and tired his hair up in a low hanging pony tail as the doctor began his questions.

"Any medical problems I should know about?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Constant erections."

Kagome felt the blood rush to her face as she choked on her iced coffee and had to lean back and take a break. She was trying her hardest not to stare at Inuyasha because she knew he would be smirking right at her.

"And the reason would be?" The doctor rose a smooth brow.

"The reason would be sitting right behind you." He said, nodding his head toward Kagome.

The doctor spun on his chair and turned to stare at Kagome.

"Why hello, I hardly saw you there. My name is Kolb Kojii. You can call me Doctor Kojii. It's nice to meet you." A light twinkled in his eyes.

"You know, you should really watch what you do to him. A constant erection can cause damage, and can hurt." He says playfully.

Kagome blushed multiple shades and went to reading the label on the back of her coffee as The doctor read off more questions.

"Besides that, anything?" He asked him.

"Nah, that's it."

The doctor stood.

"Alright, please remove your shirt." Inuyasha slid his shirt off smoothly and Kagome couldn't help but stare as his chest came into view.

It was everything you saw in the gladiator movies and what not.

All golden skin and ribbed muscle. His abs were perfect on his body as his chest came down to a trim V. Smooth hair dusted under his belly button. His nipples were a golden tan, his shoulders came into view as well. They were huge and muscled, you could land a plane on their smooth surface. His arms were long and lean, muscle was corded beneath the tawny skin.

Kagome tried to pretend she wasn't completely gawking at the man.

But she was.

And he knew it.

His doctor slid his stethoscope down to his heart and listened, asking questions as he went.

"And weight loss, weight gain? Muscle loss, Muscle gain?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" The doctor asked him.

"Uh, three weeks ago." He said, rubbing his shoulder absently.

"And everything was alright?" He asked.

"Nah, went flat." The doctor raised his brow and looked at Kagome, "I assume you were the female you were with?" He asked her, prepared to ask her some questions.

"Uh no, it wasn't." She said, rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw, not forgetting Inuyasha's ways.

The doctor shrugged. Before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Remove your pants please, I would like to check to make sure everything Is okay." He said, rolling on some latex gloves.

Kagome gasped and put her drink down to cover her eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled as she heard a zipper go down and cloth fall to the floor. She squeezed her hands over her eyes and tried to picture herself somewhere else,

ANYWHERE ELSE!

But it SO was no happening.

As bad as it was, Kagome found herself fighting herself to try and figure out if she should peek or not, ultimately, she ended up drawing out pros and cons.

Cons:

She might get caught

….she couldn't think of anything else.

PROS:

She got to see it

Got to see what all the hype was about in the female world

Got to see what she was missing

And kill her curiosity.

So the curiosity seized that cat as she pulled a couple fingers from her eyes.

She found her eyes running down his chest again, her eyes catching the hair that led down to narrow hips and muscular thighs and between those thighs. . . .

It was thick and long, a long vein running through it. Just as golden as the rest of his skin with a pink head.

Kagome found herself wondering what it would be like, he was much bigger than her first was.

She knew it would hurt but she couldn't help picturing what it would be like, stretching her and pleasuring her.

Kagome's mouth ran dry and wet at the same time. She felt her stomach clench, her tongue jet out to wet her lips, a wet hot heat was building up.

This was what true lust felt like.

And he knew it.

He looked right at her with golden eyes.

Big, golden eyes.

That were shinning with lust.

"I'm going to go and get some of your past records I'll be back." The doctor looked at Inuyasha with a strange glint in his eyes, Kagome re-closed her fingers.

She felt warm hands grip her shoulders and pull her close, a moist hot mouth on her lips. Something hot and throbbing pressed into her stomach.

"Oh Kagome." He moaned to her, his dark eyes looking down at her.

"I'm going to prove myself to you, and you'll see. And you wont be able to resist me. Not, anymore. At least."

**{END} **

**I TOLD YOU, RATED M! **

**Update Schedule: **

**30+ reviews – one to three days **

**20+ reviews – one week **

**15+ reviews – two weeks **

**9 or less – hiatus **

**Hey sorry for the wait, I'm working on chapter thirteen right now. Its hard to stay on top of the game sometimes so just forgive me for that one, but I did say one to three days, so, fair warning. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Hey you guys, another chapter this one is slightly longer but still not very long, and that I'm sorry but I think I could make up for it because I update so fast? True? Kay' this chapter is going to amaze and crack you guys up! I love it, we all love it awesome: **

**Also just to let you guys no that YES I am feeling better, thank's to peter – Actually, we had a ****pregnancy scare.**** Because, while I was sick I thought I was pregnant, and if you knew how old I was uh, you would know why it was so scary. **

**So here's a funny conversation between me and Peter: **

**P: I don't understand what the problem is, just pick one! A doughnut or a cinnamon roll! **

**Me: I cant! **

**P: You said you were hungry and now we're at quick shop . ! **

**Me: …..applebee's **

**Peter: . . . . . . . . AHHGGG! **

XXX

{Temporary madness may be necessary in some cases, to cleanse and renovate the mind; just as a fit of illness is to carry off the humours of the body. ~Augustus William Hare and Julius Charles Hare, _Guesses at Truth, by Two Brothers_, 1827}

{To give vent now and then to his feelings, whether of pleasure or discontent, is a great ease to a man's heart. ~Francesco Guicciardini}

{Men are no more immune from emotions than women; we think women are more emotional because the culture lets them give free vent to certain feelings, "feminine" ones, that is, no anger please, but it's okay to turn on the waterworks. ~Una Stannard}

{You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. ~Jonathan Carroll, "Outside the Dog Museum}

XXX

"What does the mate, like the act itself, consist of?" Kagome asked Jane on Monday.

She wondered why her doctor was checking to see if she would survive the mating.

Kagome tried to read up on the internet but all she could find were horror stories and some woman on a blog who's sister went through it, Kagome had printed out the page and brought to Jane to show her on Monday. The blog read:

_Dear readers, _

_You know, as I have told you before – my sister mated a demon. Recently they went through their final mating. _

_IT was terrible, He pinned her down on the bed. His teeth large and sharp, ready to kill her. She had to go to the hospital after words he almost ripped out her throat. She had to get stitched and everything. He couldn't even mark her because she was bleeding so much. _

_She called me from the hospital. _

_I was so scared, she had to be in the hospital for days. _

_They said that his blood rejected hers and that she could have died. I will never trust a demon again, how can you trust something that has a past of killing your species? The only reason a demon would ever want to mate with a human is if she had something he wanted. _

_Moral of the story: don't mate with a demon, they're dangerous and ruthless and 74% of woman don't survive it. _

Kagome looked at Jane with fear in her eyes and a pang in her heart.

"First this woman clearly doesn't know what she's talking about." She said, shaking her head as she finished reading the blog and stared at her poor student with the look of pity.

"Kagome – this is the percent of woman who have immature demons. Don't worry, Inuyasha knows what he's doing, besides, when did you decide to mate Inuyasha" The woman asked curiously.

Kagome blushed. "I didn't! I was just curious, we went to the doctor and my doctor made me take a test to see if I would survive a mating, I'm still waiting for results in the mail." Kagome said, twiddling her thumbs.

"So what exactly do you do during a mating?" Kagome asked her.

"Well I mean some people do it during sex but it's way too complicated if you ask me. You start by sharing scent, so you have sex. After sex (while your still naked, don't want blood no the clothes) he shares blood with you, this could be done a number of ways. During my mating my mate just slid his wrist and I drunk from him, but you could do it like he puts it in his mouth and kisses you and gives it to you or he can cut his neck and you can drink from him. There is a lot of blood, they have more blood than us, and bleed faster. So you have a lot to get down."

Kagome's stomach started to ripple and bend. It felt like knots were twisting in her stomach.

"And then he drinks yours. This can be dangerous of course because they usually drink from the neck. Their fangs grow long enough and thin enough to slip through skin with as little damage as possible. This can hurt of course but usually they do everything in their power to make it stop hurting."

Kagome blinked, "But that's not the most dangerous part."

Kagome's mouth fell open, a man putting his fangs in your veins, FANGS!

Kagome leaned in, intently listening.

"The dangerous part is the marking. Its hit or miss if you survive or not. They are perminately marking you as theirs, they inject their own special ….venom (if you will) and it can either really mess up your system or not. You really can die from it, and they have to be careful to put in the right amount. Not to much, not too little. And then you go through the mating itself, The vemon courses through your system. It's painful, but it's worth it. It can last anywhere from three hours to three days. It just depends on how strong your demon is. After that, you wake up, eat everything out the refridgeratior and you smell just like your mate, and you'll have one of these."

Jane rolled down the neck of her sweater and showed Kagome the twin bite marks between her neck and shoulder.

"It's a mate mark." Jane said, And started writing on a pad of paper.

"Go to the library, do some research on dog demons and mating and what not from a reliable place and then go on to lunch." She said.

Kagome stood taking he backpack and diet soda with her, waving at Jane and smiling on the way out.

She walked slowly down the hallway to the library where she sat down and started to type or information.

Appearently, Mating to a dog demon wasn't as risky as everyone thought thinking because they were strong demons and they could usually control what they do, espically ones that have strong fathers, and Inuyasha had one of those.

And Inuyasha had one of those, if she knew anything about him – she knew about his father.

How could she not?

He had the biggest business empire in all of …everywhere! Inu had taken over his fathers business and then Inuyasha was going to take over Inu's which would be one perk of being with Inuyasha, she would be rolling in cash.

But that wasn't a good reason to be with anyone.

Money wasn't something she really desired. Of course she needed it but she never really desired to have a ton of it, just enough to make her comfortable in the future, she planned to become an RN or a Doctor, one of those two.

Just enough to make her comfortable.

She remembered growing up and having money problems, but it was never with rent or bills. For some reason her mother never had to pay those. It was just Kagome's mother grew up on Ramen noodles and Fried Chicken, and Kagome the same.

She never really was fancy. She only owned a couple of fancy dresses and never really got to wear them, a selection of nice shoes and a couple of outfits to wear to church if she really had too.

She was taught growing up how to change a tire and how to defend herself, she was not about to be some helpless little girl.

Her grandmother was a lot different and a lot of the same than them. She liked complication and drama while Kagome and her mother tried to keep it down home and simple.

Jet had been pregnant at sixteen and didn't really have much to go off of.

Before Sota was alive Kagome and her mother lived in an apartment. She ate ramen noodles religiously and stayed at home and watched stolen cable.

Her and her mother shared a bedroom. Her grandfather was trying his hardest to come back, he was in New York then, finalizing a court debate with his ex wife – Her grandmother – about some money issues and Jet.

Kagome remembered watching her mother get all sassed up to go to work, she was a stripper and bartender at a bar that was three blocks down called 'Hypnotic.'

She remembered her next door neighbor who ran a pimp ring out of his two-bedroom always had pretty girls coming in and out, but he was always really nice to her. He used to buy her candy when he saw her at the 7/11 and help fix stuff in her house. They didn't have a dishwasher or a washing machine so they went to the laundry matt every Saturday.

And then Souta was born, her mom had gotten pregnant from a guy who lived on the rich side of town and wrote her pay checks.

So they moved, to another apartment a two bedroom this time. She babysat Souta and her mother worked at another club making twice as much.

Kagome's mother started teaching her how to defend herself and Souta then, because sometimes they would have to walk to the diner that was a couple blocks away and there were lots of dark alleys on the way there and her mother had heard that one of the prostitutes that worked at the club that she did had gotten dragged in there in raped but of course the police didn't believe her because of the neighbour hood she lived in and her job description.

Her and Souta rode two buses to school and two back.

They would go to the dinner and have mashed potatos, salad and meat loaf every Tuesday on the house because one of the chiefs knew their family and tried to make sure that they got all their nutrients and what not.

She ate dry cereal for breakfast because milk was really hard to store in her to-warm refrigerator.

And then suddenly everything changed.

Her mother had come sprinting through the door with a big smile on her face and she kept saying: "They did it! They finally did it! Thank god they finally did it!" She was throwing their things in suit cases "Honey pack your things grandpa is outside waiting for us! Grab baby Souta for me!" Kagome threw all her clothes and little things into a box and grabbed her suit case, she packed baby Souta's clothes and held him to he small chest as she wobbled descended the stairs and got into her grandfathers car.

They drove to a new house and lived in a new town and she went to a nice school, her mom got her nice clothes, her mom didn't have to work in a club, she actually went to school and became a Paralegal.

She meant Sango when she was in fourth grade, she had just transferred and this stupid little brunette girl would NOT leave her alone so Kagome punched the girl in the face, and thus, a friendship was born.

Ayame just kind of started following them around.

A year later, she figured out why her mother stopped living in the slums and got a house – because someone paid for it. Her in-laws, in fact.

Not a lot of people knew Kagome's past, mostly Sango and Ayame.

Probably Inuyasha but you can never be sure.

But it's not like she was hiding it, people just didn't ask. She wasn't ashamed of who she was.

Kagome walked into gym with a 'get it done' attitude.

She had 'F-PE.' (female Physical Education) the same time Inuyasha and crew had M-PE.

She walked into the changing room with Sango and opened the locker yanking out her gym clothes, she pulled her shirt over her head as Sango started talking to her.

"So this weekend we should go shopping, I have not been out to get new jeans in WAY to long, you in?" Sango asked her, pulling on gym shorts and checking her legs to make sure that they were still smooth.

"Yeah, that's cool. My grandma sent me some money a couple weeks ago and I've been meaning to get some new outfits. I just didn't know when." Kagome rolled some deoderent on.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" She asked, combing through her hair and pulling it up into a pig tail – checking the clock, two more minuets. She rubbed some baby lotion onto her legs, maintaining smoothness.

"Uh I heard something about Yoga for girls and football for guys. Or was it basketball? One of those. All I know is that we are doing flexibility and yoga." Sango said.

Kagome looked down at her short black shorts and white tank top. She wondered why the school called for such weird clothes for gym, you HAD to have cotton shorts and a plain white tank top with your name written on the back.

They headed into the gym and sat beside each other as the lesson started. They stretched, touched their toes, tried a couple yoga positions, They did muscle relax exercises and back poppers.

Since they only had to do Yoga for a week and then were switching into dance the teacher let them out early to finish her lesson plans.

They headed outside to watch the boys play football.

Sango and Kagome camped out on the grass with their legs spread out and their shoulders touching as they talked idly.

"So, I'm kind of worried about Ayame, she's really getting bent out of shape about that whole thing with her brothers girlfriend."

Ayame's brother was everything to her, he was about five years older but he practically raised the girl and now that he had a girlfriend he of course had to sacrifice some of his 'Ayame' time.

Kagome found this notion kind of ridiculous, Ayame was nearly grown, she should understand.

But she did understand Sango's concern. When Ayame had a problem she liked to drag it out and think it through till she has a migraine and has cried herself through a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce.

"I know, we'll just take her with us this weekend, get her mind off of things." Kagome said, shopping would definitely cheer her up, though Ayame didn't like to buy she really liked to help people pick out the right colors and styles, that's why Kagome decided she should be a interior decorator and a fashion designer or some sort.

They were watching the game, Inuyasha ran past Kouga who jumped around someone else to try and get the ball.

Kagome could never understand this game.

She turned back to Sango who looked as bored with the game as she was. "So my mom said I should get boot cut jeans because they would make my butt look better. What do you think?" Kagome asked.

Just then, a loud gasp was heard, and then lots of whispering started up, someone whistled, it sounded like a guy.

Someone said: "Oh my frickin god."

Kagome looked toward the field to see if anyone was hurt or something but she was stopped cold.

The boys were removing their shirts because the hour was coming to an end and guys for some reason just always wanted to be shirtless, Kagome could never understand the urge.

So Inuyasha had removed his shirt showing all those perfect, perfect muscles that made her just want to drool.

And she probably was drooling. Until she saw what everyone was gasping at.

Inuyasha had a tattoo.

She was almost certain that a few days ago at the doctor he didn't have that Tattoo.

It was in elegant writing with lots of dips and swirles, a mix between Algerian and French Cursive.

It had swirles coming out of the side and it read:

Kagome.

Her name, was on Inuyasha's back.

Her name, was on Inuyasha's back!

HER NAME WAS ON INUYASHA'S BACK!

Sango sighed as Kagome felt a pang to her chest, but it wasn't a bad pang, no – it was a good pang. A pang that said she was living.

She looked at Sango with wide eyes and wondered what the hell he was thinking.

Well, she would get an explanation because Inuaysha was heading her way.

{_**end} **_

_**Like I said, I don't write very long chapters but I do update often so that should make up for it, so for your first timers or people who haven't done it: Put me on story alert so you can see when I update because I do it really often, the only reason this one took two days was because I had to catch up. So here ya go! **_

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**30+reviews – one to three days**_

_**20+ reviews – one week **_

_**10+ reviews – two weeks **_

_**9 or less – hiatus **_

_**YOUR TASK: GUESS MY AGE! ( if you didn't go up and read the author note) WHO EVER CAN GET IT RIGHT, OR IS THE CLOSEST GETS TO PICK A LINE, POEM OR QUOTE TO GO IN THE STORY OR AT THE BEGINNING, THANK YOU! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Xxx**

**{**Nobody has ever before asked the nuclear family to live all by itself in a box the way we do. With no relatives, no support, we've put it in an impossible situation. ~Margaret Mead}

{The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck}

_{ 6 years ago, at a wedding – through they eyes of a demon} _

Inuyasha watched the girl across from him pick at her food, they a main course had come in minuets ago as the parents chatted idly a bunch of blah blah blahing going on but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The only thing he cared about at the moment was the girl sitting in a diamond studded dress across from him. She looked so pretty, her hair was long and straight, some curls running through her hair, ebony and so soft looking – even at the age of eleven he knew urges when he felt them, he knew he had one coming on and it was that he wanted to touch her hair, he wanted to run his hands through it. Stroke it and comb it.

Her eyes were big and wide. It was kind of hard to tell but if you were really staring, or did a double take (well, he was really staring so he saw it.) her eyes were two different colors, one was a hazel blue, the blue was bright and electric, There was some hints of green in it around the edges of the blue. Within the hazel depths you could see strikes of silver and gold running through there. The brown so bright it was almost gold.

The left one was a lot dimmer, but still beautiful, the same light brown-gold, Some blue, most green but the green was so strange, it teal. The light gold was a lot less in this chapter, gold still running through and bright.

It was hard to spot really, and she probably didn't even notice it herself, because her eye lashes were so dark and thick it left a shadow over her eyes so the colors looked really close in color. The teal one was his favorite.

He watched her pick at her dinner. Lobster ravioli with herbs, a garlic and cheese sauce around it.

Inuyasha wanted to pick up her spoon and feed her, watching her pick at her food worried him.

He knew the moment she entered the house – he hadn't even seen her yet – that she was his mate. That she would be the one for him to have, and never let go of. He could smell her from his room where his father was combing through Inuyasha's silver hair and going over some things with him.

"Now you know son" the bigger dog demon said. "you can't just go around and doing everything your animal instinct tells you to do, you have to understand that you have to control yourself around our guest, you don't want to scare her away. And trust me, if you just pounce on her, you will. So don't go over and just sniff her, Be very polite, gentle let her know you wont hurt her." He said, straightening his son's tie.

His mate turned out to be quite the shy little thing.

She ate her salad and when the cold pea soup came out her nose kind of wrinkled but she stifled it out and ate the soup anyways. She kept her eyes locked on the table, once or twice he found her looking up and gazing at him but her eyes snapped back down the moment she realized he knew.

She didn't look up again, but he wished she would.

He watched as her head tilted forward and she scooped up a ravioli with her fork and pushed the thing past her lips.

Her hair fell forward onto her shoulders and down pooling in her lap. It was pushed up so it was kind of big and it pooled down in her lap it was so long, he wondered how long it took for her to comb her hair, he knew it took him a good ten – twenty minuets to really get through their, sometimes his mother made him run a flat iron through it just to lessen the thickness.

She picked up her wine glass that had some type of fancy wine in it – it was probably her first time drinking wine. Inuyasha had it for dinner most nights.

He wanted to talk to her, she looked so uncomfortable, she fiddled with her hands and stared at her plate.

He didn't know how to make her feel comfortable if she didn't talk! He watched as she shrugged off her over-coat halfway through dinner and he found himself staring at her soft skin. He wondered how it felt.

It smelled good, her scent did something to him that hadn't happened before.

It made something …tighten, in his chest, in his lower stomach.

He knew what it was, he had heard about it in class, but never expierenced it. Some boys had already had it, but he hadn't.

An erection.

He wanted to blush.

They watched a video about it in class a couple weeks ago, it was awkward and afterwords people were either bragging that they had gotten one, or asking why they hadn't. Inuyasha realized he was going through puberty, no one had to tell him that.

He was going through pants like nobodies business, his hearing and vision was improving.

Demon puberty and Human puberty were a lot different, and when it came to half demon's they had to expierence both of them, kind of at the same time. So they started early, so he was already taller than anybody in his class.

His father told him that by the time he was 17 he was going to be 6'5!

An exciting thought.

But Inuyasha found himself strangely paying attention to details on this girl that he hadn't bothered to notice on any other.

How she blushed when she looked up and how soft and pretty her skin looked, like cream. Her eyes were the perfect almost shape and her eye brows were arched up naturally. She had full lips, though at the time she was a little unproptional, Her lips were a little to big for her thin face, they stuck out attractively, not like a fish or anything. They were red and wet (because she was licking them religiously.) She had high cheek bones, her cheeks were kind of chubby and almost stuck out on her otherwise thin face.

Her forehead was a little big.

He felt like a pervert for it, but he found himself letting his eyes wander down her body. He couldn't see her legs because her gown was floor length But the top was strapless and he could see that her puberty was already underway.

She had boobs.

Er…breasts.

They were quite nice, not big, but rounded and perky.

Probably an A cup or a B cup.

He wondered how soft they were.

He shook his head.

And then the parents started talking.

"So" His mother asked her, "Kagome, how old are you?"

Kagome looked as his mother like she was a crazy old bat lady and said in the prettiest voice he had ever heard: "I'm ten."

Inuyasha about fell out of his chair, it was light and airy, kind of scratchy in an attractive way.

She was probably as soprano. He guessed.

Then the parents introduced them two as her little brother flushed and looked offended for being left out. Inuyasha looked at the boy for a moment, he was chubby, with puffed out flushed cheeks and big huge brown eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, Kagome's eyes were teal, her brothers were brown and her mothers were grey.

What the heck was wrong with that family? Then he thought, he didn't look much like his mother either.

As a matter of fact, Kagome looked nothing like her mother, her mother was a thin younger woman ( who looked much to young to have a child Kagome's age) with brown hair that had natural caramel highlights, her eyes were narrow and rounded at all the right places and she knew how to do her make up well, She was thinner, you could tell some parts on her body were not there naturally.

No woman that skinny could have boobs that big naturally.

Sota's hair was a dirty brown – blond, though you could tell it was getting darker because his roots were a deep chocolately brown.

It was obvious that both children had different parents.

Soon enough Inuyasha's parents were explaining things to Kagome, whose eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Her mother had to tell her to close her mouth.

As they walked to the ceremony his mother held onto his hand for dear life, shooting him worried looks while his father trailed behind lazily and muttered to himself about wanting dessert.

Their parents threw them together and started to explain how things were going to work. He watched as her eyes grew so wide and her mouth trembled, they stood and held hands, he squeezed her hand reassuringly as her eyes grew wet with unshed tears.

He held her hand and felt his heart pound with joy at the concept that she was his.

Just his

All his

He slipped the necklace around her neck, leaning in so close that he could smell her fresh scent, he would be able to pick it out of any crowed.

He almost laughed as he had to bend down as she had to stand tall to slip the necklace around him.

And then: 'you may now kiss the bride.'

He watched as the color drained from her face, he felt bad.

She wouldn't understand the reason why until she was older, so instead of going in for the kill he leaned to the side and kissed her soft cheek. Slightly nuzzling her wondering if that would help her feel better.

She relaxed momentarily.

As they walked down, he wouldn't let go of her hand even as his father picked up to give her a hug. He squeezed the breath right from her.

He growled a little in his throat as his father laughed and ruffled his hair.

No one can touch his woman, no one.

Not even his father.

He watched her through dessert, he smiled at her and she tried to smile back but kind of failed, he realized she must be in shock.

She ate her dessert and then most of her brothers

Emotionally eating, he realized.

As they walked to the door to say goodbye he panicked, what if he didn't see her for a long time? How would he show that he was going to miss her?

So he grabbed her and hugged her, she automatically hugged her back as someone 'awed' In the background.

He watched as she got in the car with her family and drove off.

He felt some part of him leave, he wanted to go with her.

As they drove off he saw a familiar black car pull up in the drive way.

He felt his heart race with happiness, SESSHOMARU!

He knew his brother didn't like him much, they hardly ever talked, his brother hardly aknowledge his presense. But there was something about Sesshomaru that made Inuyasha want to be just like him, he was so powerful and amazing.

He slid out of his car in a loose black suit that had the undershirt unbuttoned, He was wearing sunglasses though it was night (he had very sensitive eyes and the bright lights of their chandeliers were damaging)  
>he walked right up the house and walked in like he owned the place.<p>

He slid his glasses off, a sign of respect too his mother, his sharp bright eyes slid around the room, to Izayoi who was fidgeting and staring at her toes, one thing that was cool about Sesshomaru was that he was so powerful, such a dominant presense that when he entered the room It was like all attention was on him. He even made the great Inu No Tashio fidget.

It was not unknown that Sesshomaru was apposed to the idea of Inuyasha marrying Kagome, but not for Inuyasha's benefit, for Kagome's.

"How did it go?" He asked.

His brother's voice was a solid bass. Smooth and worry free.

He hoped his voice was as deep as Sesshomaru's one day.

"Smoothly." Inu said.

It was common knowledge to all family members and close family friend and anyone who looked in the family picture that Sesshomaru did not like Inu.

Honestly, Sesshomaru had good reason, Inu had up and abandoned Sesshomaru and his Russian Mother Elizabeta. He had given them one week to leave the house while he was on a business trip, when he came back he wanted them gone, and when he came back he brought Izayoi with him.

A very pregnant Izayoi.

He had tried to gain custody of Sesshomaru in a three year battle in court but had lost terribly when his mother had got up and screamed:

"you bastard! You had that bitch in my house while I was there! You don't even care about Sesshomaru, you never even tried to be with him! You never say you love him or do fun things with him! You stupid son of a bitch."

Sesshomaru was fifteen at the time but he grew fast and ended up like ….this.

Inuyasha had met Sesshomaru's mother once and really (And he felt bad for thinking like this) He couldn't understand why Inu would leave Elizabeta for Izayoi.

Elizabeta was nice and kind, even to Inuyasha! She sent him cookies on his birthday every year and if they somehow ran into eachother she always hugged him and kissed his cheeks. He really liked her, Izayoi was nice and everything but Elizabeta was …..made for Inu.

It's not like he was complaining, he loved his mother, and father he just wished his father made better choices.

Mostly because he wished he could be closer to his brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "you do realize that you just royally screwed that little girls life?" He said.

Inu glared openly at his eldest son.

"And explain to me how we did that?" He asked, almost hissing at the man who didn't even flinch.

"He's going to hurt her, He's going to get girlfriends while shes going to feel oblidged to stay faithful, he's going to move on, and whether you believe this or not, If he does what I guessed he will break her heart. She will grow to have heart problems and healthy problems, she will literally die of a broken heart, and if he is anything like his father, I know he will do as I guessed." He said.

That was a hit below the belt.

Inu visibly flinched before turning an angry eye onto his son.

"Watch it Sesshomaru." He snapped at the young man, who took it like nothing at all.

"No Inu, you watch it." Sesshomaru spun on his heel then, the black jacket he wore over the open shirt and black slacks dusted the floor threateningly.

He ruffled Inuyasha's head on the way out, looking down at him with gold eyes hard as steel.

(**the present – gym class, Inuyasha's Point Of View) **

Not many things changed since that night.

She still looked quite the same, yet very different.

She had razor blade cheekbones, her lips were still very prominent, very red and very inviting.

Her eyes hidden beneath thick waves of layered black hair, still soft, still silky and wonderful.

Her eyes were still different colors, her eyes lashes still like covers over her eyes.

But many things had changed, her breasts were bigger, still perky but she was a C-cup and slowly pushing into a D. He could see her legs, long and smooth.

Soft.

Her arms were strong and slightly muscled, you could tell if she wanted too she could kick your ass.

He loved it, so as he flopped down beside her and smirked down at her startled form, her mouth was open in a pouty O.

So he went ahead to take the chance and lean forward and kiss her soft lips, she jerked back against her friend.

Who was pushing Miroku away because he was resting his sweaty forehead on her.

"You like it baby? It was inspired by you." He turned his shoulders to flash the Tattoo at her.

He had been sitting at home trying to figure out a way to get her to give into him and believe that he's not going to cheat on her anymore, tried to figure out a way for her to understand that she was his and nobody else's so he went and got a Tattoo of her name on his back.

It was kind of expensive but completely and utterly worth it.

Besides, seeing the surprise on her face was SO priceless.

He was nearly falling apart with laughter with the surprised look on her face, completely hilarious.

"What the heck were you thinking?" She all but shouted, his ears plastered to his head in a desperate attempt to save his hearing.

"I told you! I was thinking about you, So I went ahead and got the tattoo. Do you like it? We should get matching ones, yours can say: Inuyasha." He smirked at the thought.

Sango broke up their little bickering.

"You're an idiot, what if you guys break up? Or she hates your guts, your stuck with it!" She said, shaking her head like nothing made sense anymore.

Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome could never hate me! Who could hate me?" He asked them.

He looked around to see all their disbelieving and skeptical faces that said: 'do you really want to know?'

He shook his head.

"That's besides the point my dear Sango." He said, Miroku laughed at her facial expression of distaste.

"the point is, now Kagome has no reason to say that I can continue to be unfaithful."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, _my dear Inuyasha _That doesn't change a thing, you can still sleep with another girl with or without the tattoo. Plus, most the girls you sleep with are sluts and could care less about whether you are in a relationship or not." She said.

Inuyasha raised a silver brow to his hairline. "How do you know that all the girls I sleep with are sluts?" He asked her, sounding offended.

"Kikyo." She said, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha thought about that one for a moment. She was right! But, he wouldn't let her know that.

"Well I'll have you know that some of the girls I sleep with actually border on classy." He said, She looked skeptical.

"oh really? Where did you meet them? The corner." She asked.

He stuck his nose in the air, "No, the club." He said.

Miroku snorted and rubbed his sweaty body over Kagome's arm as she jerked back and screetched 'ew'.

Inuyasha chose to Ignore that.

"Oh and what? You dragged her out the alley to have wall/brick sex?" She asked.

"No! we went to the unisex bathroom and let me tell you! We were not the only ones in there, and I'll have you know. She was wearing pantyhose! My mom told me classy woman wore pantyhose!" he said.

Sango slapped him on the forehead.

"You idiot! That doesn't change a thing! They were still sluts! And again! We are off topic! We are supposed to be discussing that Tattoo! And I think that It was an idiot move, but if it stops you from cheating on my dear Kagome than so be it!" She snapped.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his face.

And then something hit him.

Was Sango his friends? Were they gaining friends in Sango and Ayame?

For some reason that made him happy, to be surrounded by his friends talking about Pantyhoes and Clubs. He wanted his life to be like this forever: With his group of friends and his wife.

He smiled up at the sun as It heated them down below no the field, Kagome's hand in his. He heard Miroku and Sango discussing the difference between a 'short' skirt and a 'mini' skirt.

Miroku ended up getting slapped but you could tell he thought it was worth it.

He liked it, he wondered what it would be like if they all hung out sometime after school, he DID hear them talking about going to the mall.

He smirked.

"Hey Kagome, what are you guys shopping for at the mall?" He asked her.

"Well, jeans and Formal is coming up so probably a dress." She told him.

"Mind if we tagged along? Since we are going to formal together I probably need to get a matching tux." He winked at her.

"Wait? You guys are going to formal together?" Miroku asked, getting excited.

"Wait N-" Before Kagome could interject Miroku jumped right in!

"Dude! Me and Sango should go together!"

"N-" Sango started to push in but was interrupted.

"Yeah good Idea!" Inuyasha said.

They Hi-fived over the girls heads and smiled cheekily as the girls stared at each other in shock.

How did all that happen!

Who knew, All Inuyasha knew was that he was content.

{_**end} **_

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**35+ reviews – one to three days **_

_**25+ reviews – one week **_

_**15+ reviews – two weeks **_

_**9 or less – hiatus **_

_**Author Note: I'm 16! It's kind of weird because Peter's 18 and turned 19 soon … Nah! Moving on! Hope you liked the chapter next chapter is going to be filled with much humor, by the way! I have a Sesshomaru story, it's not new but this chapter inspired me to start updating it again if you guys want to check that out. **_

_**Anyways peace and love you guys! Happy reviewing:D **_

_**How about we do a quiz of the week? **_

_**QUIZ TIME! (There are no right answers by the way its just all fun!) **_

**Question One: Which guy could you picture having a Tattoo/piercing fetish? **

**Question Two: If Inuyasha names both of his ears what would their names be? **

**Question Three: Which guy do you think would cross dress when drunk? **

**Happy Anwsers: **

**Until Next time, With love, **

**- The Knight. **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha.

XXX

Act 14: Bonding Memories

XXX

(Inuyasha at age Fourteen)

Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing, except that he was DOING something.

He had gone to a party that night, a friends party, his friend was much older than him though – lots of girls, beer and a pool.

Somehow he had run into a couple girls from school, and they got to talking.

Now a little information, Inuyasha was quite the player, though he had never had sex, or anything like that he was known for his amazing make – out skills and he had the looks and the money to do what he wanted, not to mention he went through girlfriends like nobodies business.

Really, nobodies business.

Being of the social status that he was, he was kind of used to girls just kind of materializing in thin air wherever he went, he was one of the tallest boys in the school, good looks and he did what any tall, athletic person should do – sports!

Basketball

Football

Soccar

Baseball

Kickball

You name it, he did it.

And again, with that girls just seemed to appear, this was one of those moments, when he was hanging out with some of his friends and Vydenn Kitoush was at the party, she was a hot girl. Thin and had a nice rack for a girl of her age.

So one thing led to another and he was putting on the charm!

He smiled at her when she talked even though it was nothing but jibberish. He didn't really care what she had to say, at that point in time he had had about four maybe five beers and was feeling a little ….hot.

So he (Being the gentleman that he was) offered to take her upstairs to cool off by themselves.

And then it was another one of those 'one thing let to another' things and suddenly they were making out on the bed. Now this situation he was familiar with. He was familiar with making out and touching, he had gotten plenty blow jobs and hand jobs he just had yet to do the real thing.

So her hand started sliding down his pants, touching his length, running over his tip. His head tipped back and he felt pleasure consume him as she pulled off her mini skirt (That could be considered a belt in some countries) and hovered over him.

A heat that he had never felt before surrounded his sex.

She slid down while giggling, he was so drunk he could hardly remember.

What he DID remember though was her riding up and down and his groaning her saying 'You're the biggest I've had' and him grinning. He remembered cumming.

Oh yeah, he remembered that part.

He wondered briefly if he should have worn a condemn. But the though just passed right on through, He smelled her – He knew she was clean.

But then another thought past through his mind as she was up to her second orgasm and he was nearing his.

_Kagome _

He wondered what she was doing right at this moment.

Was she in bed? With her little brother watching a movie? Was she with her friends at some type of sleepover?

Or was she at a party too?

Was she riding up and down some guy's cock while he just laid back and enjoyed the ride.

He sure hoped not.

He felt a growl build up in his stomach.

God she better not.

And then he felt stupid, why was he mad at her?

He was doing the same thing! But that just seemed to pass his mind.

He closed his eyes and imagined someone else, He had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from moaning her name.

XXX

Virtue is an angel, but she is a blind one, and must ask Knowledge to show her the pathway that leads to her goal. ~Horace Mann, "Thoughts for a Young Man," 1859

Do not be too moral. You may cheat yourself out of much life so. Aim above morality. Be not simply good; be good for something. ~Henry David Thoreau

Virtues are dangerous as vices insofar as they are allowed to rule over one as authorities and not as qualities one develops oneself. ~Friedrich Nietzsche

XXX

"I look terribly in pink." Kagome tried to explain to her friends who were trying to force her into a short little pink dress for formal, the thing looked like it belonged on someone who belonged on a pole.

Which was definitely saying something.

"What about this peach one?" Ayame pointed out, both girls had already picked out their dresses at the last store.

Ayame had gotten a tight little green dress that went to her knee's There was lace around the top of it and it flared out a little at the knee's. Ayame was never one to really like to show any skin.

Her mother was kind of uptight about that kind of thing and her friends didn't hold it against her, she didn't look good In that kind of stuff anyway. Ayame had a very natural pretty, she didn't need much make – up. Her red locks were now short – she had gotten a hair cut right before they came to the mall.

The dress looked good no her, it stuck in all the right places, and flowed in all the right places. Made her legs look long and accented her bust.

Sango had found her dress in a Debs' it was light pink (which was strange for Sango) it was tea length. It was only tight around the empire waist were a white silk ribbon was tied around it. It fluttered about beautifully.

It didn't show much either, a little cleavage but just enough that it was teasing and not too much.

She had also found her shoes which where white with a little pink sparkly bow on them, but they were flats because she was already tall enough.

Now they were stuck on Kagome, the guys had returned from the food court to the store they were currently in. They hunted up a White and Pink Ralph Loren tux. It had a bow tie and white – silver buttons.

Frankly, Kagome thought they would be the cutest couple there.

Ayame and Kouga had been paired. The green didn't really go with him, but he had found a suit in Ralph Loren as well, The green was almost teal so it looked good on him.

So now they were in the store looking for a dress for Kagome.

"Guys! Stop picking all the ugly colors!" Kagome said to them as she slumped in the chair next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Babe, calm down, they are just trying to help." He assured her. Running a hand through her frazzled hair.

"Yeah, well, it's not working."

Sango flopped down beside Kagome.

"then tell me, oh great one! What color's are you looking for?" She was actually panting as they discussed this.

"Hold on! Instead of you guys looking, I'm going to look!" She got up.

It had been a long standing tradition within the group of friends that the friends got to go pick out the dress selection and bring it out and the friend would choose yes or no until they finally have the perfect dress.

Kagome stood up and Ayame shook her head. "Your going to have too."

Kagome wandered from the group and started pushing aside racks of dresses while her friends bantered on what to do about her.

A woman was peaking her head around the corner watching her for some reason as Kagome checked out the short dresses but again found nothing that she completely liked.

The woman wandered closer, eyeing her with a twinkly, Kagome didn't recognize her. She was an elder lady (But probably only forty or fifty) her blond hair with low – lights was chopped in a smooth bob and her clothes were very nice.

In short, Kagome didn't know who she was.

The woman eventually got to Kagome when it became clear she had enough sneaking around.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?" She asked, her perfume was strong but nice.

"Uh maybe." She admitted.

The woman absolutely beamed at her. "Good! Good! What are you looking for darling?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"Uh I have a formal coming up at my School so I'm trying to find a dress that has a nice color, nice shape, don't care about the length, and one that my date likes too." She said.

The woman wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drug her away out of her friends sights.

"Your in the perfect hands! I spotted you a while ago and noticed how shapely and perfectly proportioned you are and I wanted to use you as a mannequin.

"But you have a good body and good shape, and amazing coloring! You just have to get the right dress!" She said, Sitting Kagome down in the leather chair and ran away.

Kagome was startled to say the least, She sat in the chair awkwardly in font of the dressing rooms.

She was back in almost five minuets with five dresses in her arms.

The first one Kagome tried on was a gold one, it was short and puffy but Kagome's breasts were just not fitting into the way to small strapless spot.

The second one was tea length and looked too much like Sango's

The third one was much too tight and made her look like a hooker, but the last one was just right.

Kagome went in the dressing room to try on the gown.

She knew it was going to be the one.

It was floor length.

It had a sweetheart neckline and it was strapless so it showed a nice amount of cleavage. But not TOO much, not so much that she looked like a hoe.

It was tight around the top, and then flowed down, it waved down into slight puffiness, it had a long slit that went halfway up her leg, ( and showed just how long her leg was) it was black in general, but the silk fabric that you could see layered through the slit was red and black. Her leg was visible through the slit, her neck looked long. At the top of the slit was a diamond pendent and to top the whole dramatic look off the whole thing was in light beautiful silk.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and smiled so brightly it hurt her cheeks.

"It's so perfect!" She gasped, she

"Do you think my date will like it?" She asked the nameless sales woman.

The woman winked.

"Is your date a man?" She asked, Kagome nodded.

"Then yes, he will like it." They iggled together as Kagome jet off to go find her friends.

She slid in front of Sango who was watching Miroku and Kouga try on girl diamond necklaces with laughter in her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kagome's dress.

"OH my gosh! Where did you get that?" Sango jumped up.

"The opposite side of the store, do you like it? What do you think?"

Sango jumped up and spun Kagome around, the dress fluttered and spun with her and the girls squealed.

"It's perfect!" Sango said.

Kagome practically ran back the sales woman and changed back into her clothes and scooped up the dress, holding it tight to her chest.

"What's your name?" She asked the sales woman as they walked to the cash register.

"Kathy. It's Kathy, I have a feeling you'll be seeing me around."

Kagome didn't pay much attention to the comment as she looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Do YOU like it?" She asked him as she dug out her card. "Yeah, I like it. – I'll pay." He said, trying to scoot her over.

"No! I want to pay." She said. Not allowing herself to be pushed aside.

"Why?" He asked, pushing harder he had a slick black card in his hand, prepared to pay the full almost, six hundred dollars for her dress when she pushed him back to the side.

"Because! It's my dress! Now back off."

Kathy watched in amusement as the two teens tried to push each other out of the way to pay for the dress.

"You still have to pay for a suit, so move over!" She went to ram him with her shoulder and she tripped over a little when he moved out of the way, holding her still with one arm and sliding his card through the machine at the same time, signing his name with his left arm and smiling at the lady as she put it in a big bag.

"Thank you Kathy." Kagome called and glared at Inuyasha as he pulled her out of the story she waved happily at Kathy as she was pulled into a suit store and waited with the girls for the guys to do their thing.

"I can't believe this." Sango said suddenly, Her eyes narrowed for some odd reason.

Ayame looked at her friend with wide innocent eyes. "What's wrong Sangie?" Ayame asked in her pouty little baby voice.

"I don't know how we got into this we-"

Kagome zoned out. She knew Sango was happy she had a date for the dance and was trying to play it off.

She watched Inuyasha come out of the dressing room in a black Zenga suit with an open undershirt and red sparkly cuff links.

Irresistable.

At that moment, she wished she could trust him more.

She wished that she could just run into his arms and call him 'baby'

But then again, she knew she couldn't – she had to make sure! She had to make sure that he wasn't playing her, that he had seriously changed his ways. And until then, She had to be content with the way things were.

And that wasn't that bad, she reminded herself.

As Miroku Took a picture of Kouga who was making out with a mannequin.

Life was …getting there.

{End}

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**30+Reviews – one to three days **_

_**20+ reviews – one week **_

_**10+reviews – two weeks **_

_**9 or less – hiatus **_

**Author Note: Again, thank you for all the reviews. I went to the petting zoo yesterday and had so much fun with my little brother! He's five and thinks that Giraffes are dinosaurs. So that was so so so interesting. You guys should tell me a good expierence you had! **

**Now, Onward to the optional quiz: **

**(These questions are just for fun!) **

**Question One – What would Kagome get Inuyasha for an anniversary present that would cause him to be offended. **

**Question Two – Is Miroku's pervertedness going to get him killed one day? **

**Question Three – What do you think Sango's favorite animal at the Zoo would be? **

**Thank you! **

**Love Always, **

_**The Knight. **_


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha

XXX

{There have been periods of history in which episodes of terrible violence occurred but for which the word violence was never used... Violence is shrouded in justifying myths that lend it moral legitimacy, and these myths for the most part kept people from recognizing the violence for what it was. The people who burned witches at the stake never for one moment thought of their act as violence; rather they thought of it as an act of divinely mandated righteousness. The same can be said of most of the violence we humans have ever committed. ~Gil Bailie}

{I believe everybody in the world should have guns. Citizens should have bazookas and rocket launchers too. I believe that all citizens should have their weapons of choice. However, I also believe that only I should have the ammunition. Because frankly, I wouldn't trust the rest of the goobers with anything more dangerous than string. ~Scott Adams}

XXX

Act 15 – Defend

XXX

Kagome was glad she was finally finishing up the last batch of cupcakes, they were blue berry based and she was piping on a batch of mixed berry frosting on top of it, a decedant swirl on top of it, a smear of angel dust on the top of it, making it shimmer in the way it did in photo's. She was going to hand them to the woman who was supposed to be there in twenty minuets to pick them up.

She had gotten a job at the bakery a couple months ago when she realized she had absolutely no money to spend on herself, and she was saving up for her car so she wouldn't have to walk two miles two the bus stop and ride thirty minuets home.

Kagome finished up the last one and sprinkled the angel dust on top of them and smiled down at them, she had a strong love for decorating and flavoring cupcakes. Ever since she had gotten the job she had found herself more obsessed with cupcakes.

If she could she would open her own bakery and sell nothing but cupcakes.

She packed them gently one by one into the box and tied a big red and purple bow on it and waited patiently for the woman to get here, checking the clock and wincing, it was very late.

She would have to walk all the way to the bus stop – it was almost midnight, usually she would leave early if she had to ride the bus and if she had to leave later (The owner) took her home. He didn't want her walking all the way in the dark, But was sick and Kagome had promised Yunna that she would take over the late shift so she could enjoy her anniversary with her long time boyfriend.

She found herself rearranging the case, pushing around the snacks of brownies and cookies, decorated cakes and turned the temperature down so they would stay good through the night.

The woman came pushing through the door and smilied and handed the money to Kagome they had a short talk as she checked out the cupcakes and walked out the door waving as she went. Kagome quickly closed up shop, holding her sweater closer to her body as she began her walk to the bus.

The strip was well known for it's clubs and tattoo places, a couple restaurants were squeezed into hovels on the strip, a strip club or two and a couple of girls who had been hanging out on the corner a little longer than was considered normal.

She walked by some girls who were holding hands and laughing loudly.

Some roudy guys would looked to be college age, with cut hair and designer shirts, one of them had a beer in his hand.

One of them winked at her.

(She couldn't figure out why though, her work uniform was really nothing special, just black slacks and a white button up. It didn't even show and cleavage)

She walked by as one of the guys slipped some money to the girl on the corner discreetly and into one of the dark – albeit creepy – ally ways they went.

Kagome could only imagine what was going to go down in there.

She kept walking, pulling her sweater tighter and tighter around her like a safety belt as she passed one of the strip clubs, it was an upstairs joint with stairs leading from the ground up into the dark, yet pulsing club, a group of demon men shuffled up the stairs with look to her.

She shuffled faster, she pushed past a group of people and looked up at the next club that came into view. The name of it was 'The Vibrating Toxin' it looked really fun, with a bar up front In the window and farther in was people dancing and people doing other things up against the wall that should NOT be done in public.

She blushed and hurried forward, so ready to be home and in her bed.

She looked behind her too see two boys following right on her heel, they looked engrossed in conversation so she chose to ignore them.

She watched as two blond girls sat on a bench and made out while two boys took picture and laughed one of them had her hand up the others shirt and a police man just walked right by, not saying a thing.

If he could ignore it, than so could she!

So she continued on her path, people parted for her as she walked down the road, gripping her purse to her chest.

She had heard stories from girls who walked down here and gotten raped beaten and robbed.

What would happen if someone robbed her and took her credit card!

Her mother would kill her!

Kagome shook the thought and concentrated on getting to the bus stop and getting home.

The guys behind her sped up as well she noticed, if they were trailing her they would have to stop soon enough.

She wasn't interesting and she certainly wasn't beautiful enough to try and rape so they would grow bored soon enough and leave.

At least she hoped they would.

What could they gain from attacking her?

Her credit card!

She griped her bag and hoped to god they would leave soon, but that became relevant that that wouldn't happen as they sped up even more, one of them literally right on her heel.

She saw how big he was, huge shoulders and thick arms. But she had a conceled knife and a bad punch so she figured if it came down to it she could fight as long as she could and scream until someone came running.

She thought over her defensive tactics for a moment.

If someone tried to force you into a car DO NOT get it, drop like a dead weight and scream and crawl and run and scratch but DO NOT get in the car.

If someone puts their hand around your mouth bite down but not hard enough to draw blood just in case they had AIDS or something.

If someone tried to take of your pants kick and kick so they cant

If someone tries to kiss you bite their lips

If someone tries to take your purse grip it on the bottom and the strap just incase the strap breaks and drop like dead weight pushing your bag into your chest so they couldn't grab it.

If someone starts throwing lots of punches or kicks curl into the fetal position and push your head into your knees to protect vital organs and your face.

If someone starts to choke you push a leg out and knee them in the groin if it's a woman grab her hair and yank her head back until their neck is straining.

Who cares? Fight dirty.

If it comes down to a good ol' fashion fist fight? If it's a guy do most kicking, don't try to go to close just in case (espically if they are bigger)

And if it's a girl throw yourself against them and yanked them to the ground.

No matter what you do, get them to the ground and get out.

Biggest rule of all: fight fight fight don't just give up.

She tensed as they both neared.

Her hand coming down to her hip bone where her long knife was conceiled.

She wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She felt them back up and untenesed.

See? Bored.

She was walking, still on guard but less tensed.

That was her mistake.

His hand came down upon her shoulder and up off the ground she went. How did no one see that? She could feel herself being carried and immediately started fighting. Her voice screaming out, but it seemed like they were already too far into the alley way for anyone to really hear her, except the demons.

He disposited her on the ground and looked down on her.

She started to memorize his face for a police report. Scars, Tattoo's, piercings, marks or anything special.

The nasty smile he had on her face already answered her question as his friend came running up down the alley to join him in front of her - they were herders they got a girl by surrounding her, usually they were rapists, robbers, but she wouldn't let them do that to her.

Never.

She stood quickly, facing them.

She knew her keys were in her purse and had a gun loaded with pepper spray in it – she wasn't afraid to use it!

They leared down at her.

"Hey little girl." One of them rasped out. "Why so tense? We just want some fun." He said, his voice mocking her.

"your not going to get fun out of this." She hissed at him.

"Oh but we will. Silly girl." One of them said, reaching out with a meaty hand to stroke her face.

She pushed his hand away.

He looked at her sweetly before his hand swung (at an almost unseeable speed) and struck her face.

She refused to be spun around so she snapped her neck around to look at him her hand in her purse.

She would go pepper spray before knife.

"What little girl? Got no fight left?" The other laughed, his hand gripping her arm painfully, she tried to rip the appendage away but he only tightened his grip and dragged her too him, planting his mouth around hers, she lashed out immediately, pushing her teeth into the chapped surface.

He yelped and tried to scoot back but she held fast, it wasn't until his friend grabbed her by the hair did she let go on a gasp as she was pushed back, her back hitting the brick and her head smacking against it.

The one who had been bitten lurched forward and grabbed her hair again, pushing her up against him. "You Bitch" He hissed at her, she reached up and gripped his face, her hands digging into his face until it left red angry scratches and his friends was tugging her hair again to get her to let go.

When she did she was pushed down onto her back. The other one yowled and gripped his face, glaring dangerously at her. His hand struck across her face so hard her body flew off the ground and back onto the asfault with a resounding crack. She felt the bones in her hand shift angrily, then the pain – dislocated.

She was rolled over, she heard the tell-tail sound of a zipper becoming undone and a scratchy hand coming up her leg, she was dizzy though. Something warm trickled down her forehead, it was at that moment that her other hand snapped into business.

Flying onto the trigger of her pepper spray gun and pushed down on the trigger, she held her breath as she heard the spray come out and then a loud cry.

She quickly sat up, dizzy and nauseous. Blood leaking from her forehead.

She kept aiming for his face. He was holding it by then, covering his steaming eyes when his friend jumped back into save his worthless hide.

His fist swung forward, it her nose and cheek at the same time. Knocking her back, her hand still on the trigger as she continued to spray the pepper spray dropping it quickly her hand sliding into the waistband of her black slacks and pulling out her hidden weapon.

The moment the thing was flashed the man backed up, almost running into his squirming yelping friend.

"If you take one more step I'll Kill you!" She threatened, knowing she wouldn't though, she would give him one good slash.

He backed up.

"you're a crazy bitch!" He spat at her, and Kagome couldn't help but agree. "Damn straight, now get on the ground!" She yelled at him, she needed him on the ground, where his eyes couldn't see her escape and run to the nearest restaurant or club.

So she did, She ran right over him, shoving the knife into her purse that had the strap ripped off of it.

She ran right across the street, across traffic, barely missing a car.

The club she ran into was one of those clubs. She didn't recognize the name but it was: Wicked.

People were staring, one woman gasped and asked if she was okay.

She just kept asking for security, she NEEDED security.

She was not aware that she had blood running down her forehead, her nose and out of her mouth. That it was on her face and down her shirt staining it.

"I need to go to the hospital! I need to go to the police! Please, take me to the police." She said, feeling embarrassed and nauseated at the same time.

"That won't be necessary." A smooth voice said.

She looked up to find a man with long silver white hair, knife blade cheek bones and pointy ears. He must have been 6'7 he was absolutely a giant. The man had shoulders the size of trucks and long lean legs.

And golden eyes that were as hard as steel.

{end – Mwuhahaha! The queen of cliffy!}

So? Who hates me yet?

All of you? I figured.

Thank you so much for everything. You guys seriously know how to make a girl feel like she's good at writing.

IMPORTANT: I AM STARTING SCHOOL AGAIN! SO THE UPDATES MAY COME SLOWER SO LOOK AT THE UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR A NEW SCHEDULE: NOT A BIG CHAGNE THOUGH.

So: Update Schedule:

45+ reviews – One to two days

35+ Reviews – two to four days

25+ reviews – 8 days

15+ reviews – two weeks

9 or less reviews – hiatus

**QUIZ TIME: **

**Question one – What do you think Sesshomaru's role is going to be? **

**Question two – Which guy do you think would paint his fingernails and what color? **

**Question Three – Which girl do you think has a bondage fantasy? **

**(Funniest Anwser will be posted in the next chapter) **

_**UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED UP ON MY CHAPTER AFTER 26 HOURS IF WE ITS NOT UPDATED TOMORROW. **_


	16. Chapter 16

XXX

Act 16: Fate and Siblings

XXX

The man led her out to a nice car. She couldn't place the name and frankly didn't care at the moment, it was parked in one of the back alleys and as she heard a rat scurry by she jumped, bumping into the man who was dressed solely in a nice suit with a black trench coat, His hair tied back.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, she had a feeling he wasn't going to hurt her. He had smooth way about him, a air of control and almost royalty the way he held his head up and looked down at her with gold hard eyes.

"To my home. You need treatment." He told her.

She slid into the car his shrugged off the leather jacket and drapped it on her shivering body.

She had no idea she was so cold.

The car started with a purr and slid into traffic smoothly passing most of the cars going much over the speed limit.

They drove right out of the strip, pass the kissing the girls, past the tattoo parlors and strip clubs, The girl who was back on the corner.

"Who are you?" She asked him meekly. Her voice sounded small, way too small.

"My name is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." He told her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know I knew him?" She asked.

"I smell him on you, and I remember you from when you were younger, though I don't imagine you would remember me." He told her.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, looking out the window as they started into a new part of town.

The big city, sky scrapers literally scraped the sky, lit up stars with dull yellow lights and bright white-ish blue ones.

They passed a famous restaurant and a ritzy club.

There were still people walking around, partying.

But no girls on the corners or fights on the side walk.

They drove past a big fountain.

It was of a tiger demon stretching up to roar at the sky water coming out of it's mouth, a couple was sitting on the marble side by side with hands intertwined and smiles on their faces.

Kagome looked away, though they couldn't see her, they probably wanted privacy.

If they wanted privacy though, that was something they should do in private – but Kagome didn't shun them though – she would do the same if she had a man who would do that and she could feel safe, comfortable and completely and utterly his.

Kagome wondered if what Inuyasha did was ever going to be enough?

When did she forgive him for years and years of infidelity, she tried her hardest to be true to him, though she didn't know him, or ever see him, she knew he was out there and he knew so too!

So what was the difference between him and her.

The night sky was so bright above the lights of the city, but you could still see stars above.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded yes as they pulled into the valet of a condimmenium named '_X'_

They got out, his hand steady on her shoulders as he led her right up to the elevator tossing his keys and a fifty at the valet boy.

He pushed a button – she didn't see what floor, she was dizzy, but the elevator took a while so she figured they were going high up, they stepped off the elevator and into a hall with one door at the end of it, he slipped some keys out of his pocket and slid them into the slot.

The door came open silently, the lights automatically flickered on lighting up the room that she thought fit the man to a T.

Lots of dark hardwood floor.

There was lots of smooth leather furniture a book shelf and a flat screen television.

A deep leather couch that was long and shaped like a C.

With two smaller matching leather chairs beside it.

You could see the kitchen from the living room, a pale island was in the center across from a black-silver refridgerator, stove, microwave, counter, and other appliances.

He led her there and sat her on one of the bar stools, she looked out the window that took up a whole wall on the opposite side of the room.

She heard sink water running and the smell of some kind of disinfectant as a white towel was slowly prodded around all of her cuts and scraps, over her bloody nose mouth and the top of her head, she felt the tingleling burning sensation but didn't really process it.

She wondered when exactly she was going to figure out she was in shock.

He finished quickly, discarding of the towel and stowing the disinfectant under the sink.

"You can take the bed" He was saying, it was then she realized he had been lowly talking but she was so consumed in her own world she just had no idea.

He led her by the elbow to a room with a four poster bed and a balcony, two rooms were closed off so she figured that one was the bathroom and one was the bedroom.

He handed her a T-shirt to wear and turned on his heel exiting the room. She changed into the large shirt numbly and slid into the silken sheets and turned to stare out the window at the big city.

Lights for skyscrapers lit up the night sky and you could hear cars going and coming.

The ever busy city.

She continued to look out at the sky and started thinking about things she probably shouldn't have.

Things like fate and love.

Did they even belong in the same sentence?

If Inuyasha wasn't mated to her, would he ever have even known her?

Probably not.

Because mating, he was fated to love her. Forced into a love that he was bending to submit too.

Kagome knew some of that wasn't true, he wasn't really forced to love her. But he isn't exactly doing it all on his own either.

And then she thought: Who cares? As long as he loves me, as long as he cares for me, why should I question why anyone made the decision.

Or who made the decision at all.

She turned away and stared at the wall and felt her eyes droop, she was aware she heard someone on the phone outside the door but didn't pay much attention as she dosed into sleep.

( _**The Present – Sesshomaru and Kagome ) **_

Kagome dipped another one of the salty chips into salsa and tried not to stare at the man in front of her.

Brother – in –law

That she never knew she had!

When she had awoken from her semi-coma of long intense sleep he had offered for them to go to a restaurant and get some food and then he would return her home.

First she used his phone to call her mother, she figured out that he washed her clothes that night so she slipped on her old clothes, that no longer had a blood stain on them.

They slipped into his nice car and driven out to a Mexican restaurant. He hadn't said much while they had been there but there were many questions she wanted to ask him. As he stared at her with knowing eyes she knew that he knew.

"Inuyasha mentioned you once." She blurted. He rasied a brow.

"He borrowed your car to take me to the doctor." She told him.

He snorted, "Borrowed? More like stole." He said, "I should have known better than to leave the car at our aunt's house. The thief knew I wouldn't be there." He said.

"I kind of forgot about you." She murmured, "I mean when he said it I didn't think much about it – I completely forgot that he told me." She said.

He nodded his head as he sipped his wine idly, "Yes, I am a strange angel to that family."

Kagome raised a brow at him, he was a strange fellow.

He seemed to catch on that she had no Idea what he was talking about and broke into an explanation.

"I have not been around that family for long, I was taken when I was fifteen. But I've always tried to keep an eye on them, making sure that trouble doesn't float their way and if it does help the black cloud pass soundlessly." He said.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru even SHARED parents, they were so different!

"you were taken?" She asked him.

"Yes, my parents split violently and my mother stole away with me at the end of a custody battle. She won, of course. But we both had problems seeing that man."

It was obvious that he was talking about Inu.

"As hard as I try, I cannot bring myself to be completely comfortable with Inuyasha, things are awkward. When I was a teen a met him when he was born in the hospital – it was an accident really I had gone into the hospital for stitches and my father was walking down the hall with a baby and big smile on his face – I had never seen my father smile that way before, so happy, and content. – Thus I figured out that Izayoi had in fact been pregnant while I was on the assumption she was just a little fat, because she wore baggy pants and shirts to hide her pregnancy. It pissed me off to say the least, my mother had fallen into a deep depression when my father called in the middle of the night to tell us that we had to be out of the home by the end of the week and we then realized that he had brought another woman home. My mother had known he used the practice of infidelity but was much to busy trying for fix herself to realize that it wasn't her, it was him."

He said, he looked far away – like he was in a much different time.

"When my father saw me, with a bloodied towel wound around my cut palm he look so startled. He looked down at the young in his arms and back at me, plastered on a smile and tried to get me to hold the babe. I refused, naturally. I went home without stitches and with a headache and told my mother of what I had seen, it was just about three days after that we got a notice to go into court to settle on custody for me. I couldn't figure out what my father wanted from me. And why he was suddenly so set on getting my back, on the first custody battle he had fought for a bit but then completely gave up – this hurt of course, but I would never allow someone to know that at the time."

He shook his head, "Long story short my mother won the battle and a blew up at Izayoi and Inu and haven't ever really gotten along with them, But I do watch out for Inuyasha. He is young and his parents just let him run wild. He needs authority and I am going to step up to take it if he doesn't clear up his act."

His eyes softened, "In order to help him, I had to help you. So I've been watching you, I let my guard up last night and for that I apologize but I want to tell you this: Inuyasha wasn't cheating because he's addicted, or because he needs too. He did it because he was lonely, he didn't know how to deal with loneliness in his life, so he used bodies to get over the pain of thinking he lost something, He doesn't want to disappoint you and this is the conclusion I came to when a couple weeks ago he came pounding at my door and asking me what to do about a woman who had claimed she was pregnant with his child, So I got a lawyer and the moment that babe is born tests are going out and the truth will be revealed to her crazied eyes. We already know it's not his baby. And if that doesn't work, I know a guy who knows a guy."

Kagome giggled.

She felt bad for him she honestly did, she wanted to say something to let him know he was not alone, so she just blurt the first thing that came to mind.

"My mom and I used to live in a two bedroom apartment and life was hard it really was, and then my mom got knocked up and it really sucked, I love my mom I really do but it was such a dick move. I had to raise my little brother, I taught him to walk and crawl, drink from a big – boy cup, I taught him to count, read and write I walked him to school and back, I taught him to swim and I saved his life one or two times, and I started to really hate my mom for leaving me to take care of him. I used to have to leave school early to go pick up Sota and walk him back to the apartment. I had to go to the store and buy him food, I shoplifted cough medicine when he was coughing so bad he couldn't breath and she never said thank you, and when she got home she would coddle Sota and leave me all alone. And I hated it. But then I decided, It didn't matter. Before, I would sit at home all by myself with no one with me, I wanted someone to always be there for me and I realized then when Sota was older I would be the one person he looked up too and always loved, and that comforts me everyday. So you protecting Inuyasha is just another way that you know he is always going to need you and love you and even if you don't like your father or Izayoi than its ok! Because that doesn't mean you don't have to like Inuyasha." She finished.

He smiled at her.

"You are amazing, you truly are, and if Inuyasha doesn't see that – he is a fool."

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you."

She had a feeling she would see more of Sesshomaru in a strange way, she felt like he was a protective elder sibling.

As he dropped her off at home he dropped his number in his cell phone.

"Call me if anything happens."

He drove off in his fancy car and she inside her mother gasped and her little brother jumped up, all ready to kill someone.

She ran up and held up to her. Squeezing his little body up to hers and kissing his forehead.

"Oh Sota! I love you!" She said, he giggled as she squeezed him harder.

{End}

_**Important News: Who wants a sequal? Leave a review, or PM me on what you would like to see in a sequal and if you want one at all, or if you have any ideas of a story you would like me to write. **_

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**45+ Revews – Tomorrow **_

_**35+ Reviews – two to three days **_

_**25+ Reviews – four to six days **_

_**15+ reviews – Two weeks **_

_**9 or less – hiatus **_

_(I do not own Inuyasha.) _


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha

XXX

Act 17: Professionals

XXX

(Many years ago – a room with two professional liars, a broken hearted woman, a damaged son, a mistress, a cheater and a baby boy)

Sesshomaru could hardly contain his rage, He was shaking from head to toe as the two lawyers stood between the two families and tried to argue for the angry boy who wanted nothing to do with them.

"You cannot take my son you bastard!" The angry boys vicious mother yelled. Her big purple eyes filled with tears and hurt, the mistress who sat in the chair rocked the squealing baby boy. She looked at the other family with guilt.

As she should have, the baby boy squealed harder.

"Please, Elizabeta they would not be taking him! They merely want to see him half the time, he's their son too." Their lawyer tried to reason but it only made the woman more unhappy.

"Their son? Their son! No fuck that! He's my son Inu didn't do shit while I was pregnant and didn't even TRY to raise Sesshomaru and now he finally wants him? No! I will fight for the rest of my god given life if I have too! He wont ever go near my child again, you have your baby now, so leave mine alone!" She shouted, her eyes tearing up.

The room got silent and Inu cleared his throat.

He felt like there was a rock in there.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to hold your brother while you think?" He asked the boy.

He figured if he could get Sesshomaru to like Inuyasha then he would choose to stay with them half the time, Izayoi's eyes were hopeful as she watched the young teens expressions.

He looked completely empty and then his eyes went ice cold –

"I don't want to hold that baby, I don't want to go to your little home, I don't want to be apart of your family and I most defeninately don't want to see you ever again, you betrayed our family, So at this moment I cut our ties."

He swivels on heel and was about to slip out of the room when Inu's voice sounded, sounding hurt.

"Sesshomaru, You don't understand." He said.

"Oh believe me, I understand just fine, I'm a lot more mature than you think – but you wouldn't know that would you? You make excuse after excuse after why you couldn't be home and you broke my mothers heart for this woman who obviously has no respect for herself or others if she has no problem breaking up a family."

He looked at Izayoi, "Are you happy with yourself? Do you feel nice now that you have a ring on your finger and a baby in your arms? Are you happy while you watch a family fall apart? This is just your dream come true. Well I hope your happy, in the house my mother decorated, in the house she painted and picked out. And you know what? You wont be, you're going to wallow in guilt for the rest of your life, because when you walk into the kitchen you'll know she's been there, when your laying in your bed, you'll know she's been there. When Inuyasha's in his crib, Know that's where I was, and everyday of your life no matter if you paint the walls or redo the whole damn house, hell – I don't think you'll ever get over it even if you move out. Know that you will never beat the guilt, you will always spend years staring at the ceiling while your in bed wondering what could have been, but always remember, I was there." He turned and stalked out of the room.

Taking most of the oxygen with him.

XXX

She didn't know how he knew, but he did.

She was at home, bag of frozen peas on her face, the television on 'Iron Chief America' A bowl of salty chips and caso in her lap. Her cat curled by her feet, everything was peaceful.

And then the whole house's Aura just kind of changed.

It went completely dark and that's when she realized he was there.

So she went ahead and braced herself dropping the bag of peas back in the plastic bag her mom had brought it up in and took one last cheesy savory bite when the door was pushed open and a very angry crimson eyed demon stormed into the room.

"Who did it."

His voice was warped, not is own.

It was deep and guttural, she'd never heard it before, but it scent shivers down her spine and made her freeze, but she relaxed, he wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't know who it was." She told him in a soothing voice, he looked like he was going to rip someone's head off.

She wouldn't doubt that he could.

"Well all I know is that Sesshomaru called me, SESSHOMARU! That you showed up at his club with a bloody face and in shock and that you stayed the night at his place! I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do, EXCEPT kill those fuckers, now tell me what did they look like?" He said, tapping his foot.

"Come on! Kouga and Miroku are downstairs waiting in the escalade, We only have three hours before the police start potrolling the outer barrier of high way 73, That's the best place to dumb bodies." He said.

Good god, he was serious.

"Uh" She started to trip around her words, "Two tall guys, white, one with shaggy brown hair and a scratch on his face (from me) and another, he's a pretty boy, blond hair and probably a swollen face from all the pepper spray he got." She said.

He smiled down at her,

"You really fought hard, didn't you?" He said gently sitting on the bed, his hand came up to stroke the swollen side of her face.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I promise – PROMISE! That I will be there for you next time, I'm so sorry." He started to nuzzle, she felt a shiver race her spine.

"It's not your fault, I should have been on my guard, not loitering about." She tried to reason with him as he shushed her with his lips.

It was the first time she willingly let him place his mouth over hers, though her lips were cracked and kind of bleeding he still groaned.

Her bowl was stolen from her hands she heard it get placed on something but wasn't paying strong attention.

She was way too busy trying to bury her hands as deep as possible in his silver hair, Why was he so attractive?

So addictive.

That wet muscle in his mouth was prying open her lips and entering smoothly, rousing her tongue to play with hers.

It was wet, and hot and rough.

Saliva was mixing with blood and lust right into a mix of hot aphrodisiac.

It should have been gross really, but the sweet taste of her blood was just a turn on.

He was heavier than she thought as he settled between her legs, his mouth still strong on hers.

His hand was all over, his hand running up her sides. They were so big and warm that they seemed to just glide over her skin.

She arched up into his hand, Whimpering sounds escaping her mouth. She should have been embarrassed by them but was too busy being pleasured.

"Oh God." He hissed as her hand ran down his back and her nails pulled into his back.

He hissed loudly again, the hissed drained into moan as her tongue reached out to rub against his and fight with his.

This was another side of her, she had never really acted that way with anyone, until now.

Suddenly he stopped.

Pulling back, his eyes were still tinted crimson but this time – not from anger.

"We have to stop."

Why? She thought.

"Because if we don't stop I'm going to take you over and over again and you aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow and I need you to be able to dance at the dance silly goose." He kissed her nose.

"I said that out loud?" She squeaked.

"Yupp." He said, leaning in to kiss her again gently.

She looked up at him.

"Don't kill them" She asked him, biting her lip.

He growled, "I need to, you have no fucking idea, none at all. I will not be able to sleep if I know those rat bastards are wandering the fucking street with there balls still intact. Kagome, I have to do this. I do."

He said, "I'm sorry." He called as he stalked out the door.

But even as he said that, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him.

It was almost …sexy how protective he was of her, she was sure he wouldn't actually kill them, just maybe castrate them – at least, that's what she hoped.

She picked up her bowl again and dunked a chip in, and took a bite.

For some reason she rubbed a hand over her belly as a tingling feeling went down her spine and into her hips, she wondered what it was briefly before munching on chips more, she was so hungry for some reason.

XXX

"He was really pissed off." Miroku whispered to Kouga in the front seat of the Denali, Kouga looked at him wide eyed.

"No shit, I've seen Inuyasha kill, but never like that. That shit was crazy."

Miroku nodded in agreement, when Inuyasha had called them, speaking in a warped voice about killing some men who hurt Kagome they immediately jumped on the wagon, dialing up Shippo and finding the bastards and stringing them over to Inuyasha.

Where he literally tore them limb from limb.

He laughed as he did so too, even Kouga who was well known for his viciousness winced as Inuyasha practically used the intestines as a belt loop.

He gave them a root canal the hard way – with his fist and then proceeded to kick the holy shit out of them and dismember them.

He didn't even shoot them up with anything as he used a thin black dagger to cut off their fingers, then toes, then hand, then wrist, while the rest of them watched and could only imagine what kind of punishment was going to come to them when they were drawn up onto the table.

"Yeah, I think everyone gets the picture not to mess with Kagome anymore. But still, I cannot help but wonder."

Miroku said, rubbing his chin absently, His purple-ish black finger nail polish glinting in the lights of the city as they drove to their shared condo with Inuyasha, who had left earlier to clean up and rest.

"Why would they pick her?" He asked Kouga, who was staring at a fountain as they drove by.

"Uh, because she hot and she was all by herself." Kouga said,

"No, that's not a good enough reason" He said, Kouga nibbled his lip.

"Alright, I'll play along, whats happenin in the brain of yours?" He asked the mini genius.

"Alright so hear me out – usually, rapist go for the easiest target, only stalkers will rape someone who they have followed and picked specifically. Right? And it was obvious they hardly knew Kagome besides that she had a nice right hook. So at first I just guessed they handpicked her until they were getting tourtured and started murmuring 'didn't think this would happen' meaning, they were expecting praise, not consequence. So a rapist hand picks, but they aren't stupid. You pick someone who no one would know was missing for hours, or days, someone who had no real value in society and was way vanuralble, Kagome was on the strip, you know how many hookers work that? A ton, so why didn't they grab a prostitute who is not going to be missed for long, why go for a girl who looks like she can defend herself and has a family." He said.

That made the wheels turn in Kouga's head.

"Now that I think about it, your right. We found about 5 grand on each of them, paid job?" He asked Miroku, who had taken to fiddling a button on his trench coat.

"Definitely. But who?" Miroku asked, the gleam from the city lighting their trail, alet of 'Onyx' and stepped out. The young boy slipped into the truck and pulled it around.

They started to the elevator with a nodd the door man, "Sup Frank?" Kouga called as they entered the elevator, the polite elder gentle men waved happily.

"She's such a nice girl" Kouga muttered as they were let out at the top floor and exited to the short hall to the condo door.

"I'll run a background check, but in the meantime – we have to find someone with a good M.O."

Miroku didn't bother to turn the lights on, so when a deep husky voice answered it startled both of them.

"Someone who's after me, that's who – and the moment we find out who it is, we are going to find them and I am going to rip out their throat." A golden eyed man answered.

Inuyasha was leaning off the balcony shirtless, the cool air seemed to bounce right off his chest.

The city lights made his golden eyes glitter dangerously.

{End }

Update Schedule: (Yes, I follow this.)

_45 reviews – tomorrow _

_35 reviews – two the four days _

_25 reviews – 9 days _

_15 reviews – two weeks _

_9 or less – Hiatus _


	18. Chapter 18

XXX

(A dark place – filled with dark people.) 

"What the fuck do you mean they didn't check in?" The long haired man asked from behind his desk, his red beady eyes narrowed into slits.

"I mean, they didn't call us back. I don't think they got the job done – I told you those druggies would take the 5k and run." His closest assistant said, twirling a spider shaped envelope opener with his fingers.

"That's stupid – why would they pass up the chance at raping a girl consequence free with another 5k after the rape." He said, throwing his pen on the desk with a sharp snap.

"Where the fuck could those meth heads could of gone?" The man asked, running his hand down his face – He should've shaved.

"I don't, I got Kin and Jojo on the job right now, in the mean time – I'm going to find out more about this girl to see if she had the training or the ability to kill the-" the door flew open and almost off the hinges as a sweaty human boy ran into the room and fell into a stiff pose infront of the long haired fellow and the second – in –command.

"There has been a breach in our security! A letter has come in from and unknkown address." The boy said, Sweat dripping off his nose.

"show me" The ebony haired man demanded.

The boy handed him the letter and he ripped it open, he opened the letter and his eyes wandered over the words as he read aloud:

_Dear Naraku, _

_You are a foolish man. _

_You have abosoluteley no idea what you are getting into. _

_I would like to tell you right now that if you continue to mess with my little sister than I will surely kill you. Do not make a mistake, I wont spare you the pain or any of the such, you will die a long horrible, painful death._

_You cannot outsmart omniscience, and that is what I am. _

_I am everything and I am everywhere, do not forget this. _

_I have eyes everywhere, even know as you sit behind your desk and twiddle your thumbs. Those men you sent were weak and were an easy kill. _

_Do not make the mistake to mess with my family again or will suffer greatly, I am four steps ahead of you. _

_I already know your grand plan and already know how to stop it. Do not make a full of yourself, stop now. _

_Omnicence will win, I will always win. _

_From, _

_**Sesshomaru of the West **_

_**(The bedroom of a girl, who smells good) **_

"Kagome! You smell really good." Ayame said for the five hundredth time that night.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled the last roller from her hair with a big smile, cascading curls – check!

She started to part her hair, "Ayame I have no idea what you are talking about it might just be my new body wash or something." She said absently.

She looked down at all her makeup and bit her lip, the swelling and discoloring came down but her lip was still cut open and really red, so no need for lip stick.

She shrugged and started to apply a pink-ish purple to her lid.

"No! I smelled that, that's not it! You smell amazing!" Ayame stuck her nose on Kgaome's shoulder and gave a big wiff.

Kagome flinched away from her friend and looked up at her with wide eyes, "Have you lost your mind?" She asked the girl.

The girl shook her head, the hair she had straigtened and pulled back shook with her. A big smile on her face, "Nope!"

Kagome was about to tell her she had, in fact, lost her mind but Sango interrupted their bickering as always.

"So, what should I do with it now that its straigtened? Up or down?" She asked twisting I the mirror, still in Kagome's pink bathrobe.

Ayame sported her brown bathrobe and Kagome had kidnapped her brothers black fuzzy robe to wear around the house until she could slip into her gown.

"Down! It looks way better." Kagome said, adding black to her crease looking close to the mirror for a moment before backing up to fix errors.

Sango ran the comb through her arrow straight hair again and debated what colors to use as her make up.

Ayame sniffed Kagome again, and Kagome's hand twitched up as if to slap her babble brained friend.

"Ayame I swear! If you sniff me one more time!" She threatened.

"I'm sorry, I've just got to figure out what it is." She said, in obvious puzzlement.

She leaned in again and Kagome whaped her forhead with her thin comb and the girl stumbled back with a surprise look on her face.

Kagome looked unabashed, "I warned you." She said, this didn't stop the red head, she merely went in for another sniff while Kagome was leaned forward to examine the evenness of her work.

The red head leaned forward with one loud sniff, the brunette shook her head at the pair and the ebony haired girl whirrled around the wack her friend on the nose with a comb.

As Ayame rubbed her nose feverently she smiled.

"I've got good news, and I've got bad news!" She said in a strange German accent that proved in her insanity.

Both the girls raised their brow, Kagome spun around in her wheelie chair to face her friend who wore the goofiest expression.

"Good news, YOU SMELL AMAZING! Bad news, your fertile." She said.

She watched the expressions on her friends face and sighed, ready to jump into explanation.

"Well, your mate is a demon ne? So when he smells your fertile his demon is going to take over, he's going to pin you to a wall and fuck and your brains out." She said in a matter – of – fact voice.

"What the heck are you talking about." Sango broke the silence.

"Don't be an idiot, think about it." Ayame said, suddenly serious. "A demons goal in life is to mate and reproduce so when he smells his bitch in heat he immediately seeks to impregnate. Now that Kagome's fertile he'll be jumping all over her. He's going to be possessive, and overtly sexual, have fun with that." Ayame said.

Her smile was a little too cunning for Kagome's suspiciousness to come down.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" She asked the girl, preparing to slip out of the bathrobe and into her gown.

"Nothing, you are SO going to get laid tonight." She said, jogging her eye brows.

A pillow was tossed at her head.

**( **_**A room full of testosterone and silk) **_

"I am SO getting laid tonight!" Miroku crowed from his spot in front of the mirror.

Kouga snorted, "you say that often, but it seldom ever happens" He reminded his letcherous friend.

The man pouted, going through his box of finger nail polish. He came out with a 'midnight black' and shook the bottle.

The other men in the room shook their head at his antics.

"I still don't understand why you paint your nails" Shippo grumbled.

"It's a masculinity thing" Inuyasha jumped in, a towel around his waist and a blow drying in his hand.

"Its showing everyone that he can do and paint his nails and still have bigger balls than everyone in the room" His eyes grew a humorous glint. "Even though we know that's not true." He said, he starting bring a comb through his hair.

Miroku groaned. "you now what? You CANNOT brag, biology just does NOT agree with me, I'm only one quarter demon okay? But that's besides the point, I'm still bigger than any other male in our class." He argued. Sliding the brush of fingernail polish over his middle finger.

"Whatever, back to the point! Shippo, the reason Miroku paints his fingernails was said, do you get it now?" He asked the man who standing with scissors in his hand, preparing to bring them to his wet hair for a quick cut.

"Yeah, I get it." He said, making the first snip.

"Yeah, look at Inuyasha! He blow dries his hair." He yelled over the whiz of the blow drier.

Inuyasha snorted, "Excuse me for wanting to look good." He said, his hair flying all over from the warm air of the small machine.

"What happens if you don't blow dry it?' Shippo thought out loud.

Inuyasha shrugged, flicking of the thing.

"Its just not as straight, its more …body, I guess." He said, running his comb through his hair before throwing the drier back on and starting to finish it.

"Yeah, I used to straighten mine." Kouga said, from his post over the sink, a razor gliding down his cheek.

Miroku and Shippo raised brows.

"Well! It looks better." He said, blushing a bit.

Inuyasha laughed loudly slapping the man on the back as he passed.

"Don't mind them, they have no idea what it takes to be one of the beautiful people." He said, sliding his boxers on under the towel and the taking the towel off, the boxers hung low on his lips as he leaned against the door to watch his best friends get ready.

They really were the perfect team.

At least for their line of work:

They had pretty much started out as mercenaries, someone would pay them a heafty buck to take out someone who they didn't have the balls to kill themselves. When they became big enough in the underground world they started doing their own things, they realized if they went for certain people – great things followed. Like more clients, and such. Not only that, but they had people inside the cops, they helped bust drug dealers and whore trafficking.

Unknown to most of the underground community, Inuyasha's elder brother was part of one of the biggest drug rings in the world that sold to all of the continents. Even if he wanted to, he would never be able to even reach Sesshomaru's level. It was like the police ignored him on purpose, it was also common knowledge that Sesshomaru only sold to good takers, no addicts living in trailer parks.

They sold some of their own every once in a while, but like Sesshomaru – they never tried the stuff, seen to many people who had.

So with that, the small band of friends formed the perfect team:

Though Shippo acted young he was actually the second oldest of the group, coming right under Kouga, He knew how to get his hands on anything they needed, be it Coke or a supply of guns, he knew how to get his sneaky little paws on it. The whole innocent thing worked in his favor when it came down to doing an 'Assignment' He was also a god with guns, he knew his firearms and had the best aim of anyone any of the boys knew. He was good at getting what they needed in excessive amounts, he knew the perfect hide outs and the best buyers and where to find and catch the best sellers.

Kouga was a weapons master. He could put together and dismember any bomb you handed him and could use and perfect any weapon. He made guns out of everyday items and could work a knife like nobodies business. He also knew every good escape rout and entrance. He was great with smells so he could tell if what they were buying was good or not. He was also good at fitting in, he could blend in and get right to the target.

Miroku, though as perverted and dumb he seems, he is actually a genius. His IQ sky rockets and his knowledge seems infinite. He knows the best way to get in and out of a building and could undo a high tech security system in three seconds flat. He could weave through a criminal mind like it was an open hallways with the sun shinning in. He could read anyone like the back of a book and was not against using torture and mind games to get what he wanted, not to mention he was a research god.

Inuyasha was the leader of the group, he made the best decisions when it came to getting them in and out alive and undetected. He did most of the combat and execution. People respected him and few could actually get to him. He was almost untouchable in the way that he moved. He was stealthy and smart and made a fine king. He was the physical strongest of the group and the most capable.

They all made quite a pair.

"So Inuyasha." Shippo said suddenly. Looking out the window almost nervously.

"When are you going to tell Kagome about ..us?" He asked him.

He looked to the ground his eyes darkening and something clouded his golden eyes.

"Never."

{_**End} **_

_**So, do you smell a sequal now? **_

_**QUIZ TIME: **_

_**One: Who do you think is the second in command? (It should be obvious who is the first) **_

_**Two: Inuyasha blow dries his hair, Kouga straigtens his, Miroku paints his nails… What does Shippo do? **_

_**Three: What do smell about the sequal that I hinted too? **_

_Update Shedule: _

_45+ reviews – one day _

_35+ reviews – two to four days _

_25+ reviews – five to nine days _

_15+ reviews – two weeks _

_9 or less – hiatus _

_(__I do not own Inuyasha) _


	19. Chapter 19

XXX

I do not own Inuyasha

XXX

Sesshomaru hated worthless clientele.

He flipped a pen up and down as he waited for the newest client to push through the door and ask for his merch.

He had started in the dirty business years ago, it was an easy place to earn money. And Sesshomaru loved his money, it wasn't because he was materialistic it was because money gets people everywhere. He can control everyone if he has enough power and money, and that's pretty much what he wanted to do with his life.

He knew it sounded greedy, and dirty. But that's the way things were in reality.

The man stumbled through his door, he was dressed in all black and had the smile of a meth head, yellowing rotted teeth (The few that were still in there) What was sad was he thought he was a big shot, he really wasn't. He was a loser, just like the rest of them.

"I just need another load my man, I'm shipping across the border now, maybe we should do some business together you know?" He asked flashing another yellowed smile.

Sesshomaru faught the urge to snort, "I do not wish to do business with you." He said, the man shifted his feet awkwardly

"Ah, I see, well – if you change your mind. . . . "

He wanted to roll his eyes "I wont, now please, lay the money on the desk and leave." He said, dismissing him.

The man laid 10,000 dollars on the desk and walked out to the 'chute'

Sesshomaru stared at the dirty money as the phone rang, He picked up and listened.

"Sesshomaru, my man – I got the information you needed on the dude who was all over your brother's shit – So lets start with this, His name is Naraku.."

XXX

_**And the lost son, looks after the love child. **_

XXX

After taking over a dozen pictures in front of the house in front of her mother, all smiles hugs and kisses. A couple pictures with Sota and a picture with her grandfather the limo finally showed up full of suited men dressed good enough to pose in 'GQ'

Inuyasha walked up and scooped her up for a kiss. His lips brusing hers, her mom going: "Aww"

"You look beautiful" He whispered to her, she leaned in, he smelled wonderful.

Her mom took pictures of them together, ordered them to kiss so she could steal a picture and cooed at Sango and Miroku as they posed for pictures.

Sota stalked up to Inuyasha, though he was younger than Kagome he towered over in a way no teen should. But he was still shorter than Inuyasha. He looked up at him with a emotionless look on his face, Inuyasha looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"So you don't whoring around or are you making exceptions for my sister?" He asked him. Kagome gasped, she looked around frantically but her mother and grandfather seemed to disappear into the house.

Inuyasha continued to smirk, "What do you know boy?" He asked him, his gravel-pit voice sounding harsh in a loving way.

"I've heard all about you. You're a legend to every teen male. Everyone knows your known for one night stands." Sota said, his eyes flashing to Kagome's.

He looked worried for her, he was just being protective.

"Listen here runt, what I did, was nothing to be proud of. The whole entire time I was doing what I was doing, I was doing wrong. You need to learn from me, I know it seems cool now, get laid every day, smoke and drink. But it's not, take it from someone who expierenced it. Find someone you love, get a good group of friends, don't party, don't play around – you makin' good grades?" – Sota shrugged his 'Kinda' –"That's what I thought, next time I see you, you better have all A's and a better attitude. If you do, I'll see what I can do about getting you a laptop." He said, ruffling the boys hair as he took Kagome's arm, she waved at Sota as Inuyasha helped her into the limo, right after Sango and Ayame, the boys piled in.

"You were really good with him" Sango commented, Miroku was pouring glasses of Champaign.

He handed her one as Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, I remember being like him though – Just trying to fit in and what not, you know? Doing what the media's doing. He just worried, and being a boy." He said, winking at Kagome.

He leaned in a sniffed her shoulder briefly.

"You smell good."

She stiffened as Ayame jogged her eye brows.

Sango rolled her eyes and elbowed the silly red – head.

They arrived at their restaurant in about fifteen minuets full of boy banter and dress pull ups.

The restaurant was called 'The Silver Spoon' and looked pretty fancy, they had reservations and the girls had virgin cocktails.

The guys went ahead and yanked out the fake id's and got themselves the hardcore stuff. They were a roudy bunch, always talking about something or someone!

"Are you crazy? That girl was too skinny! If she turned sideways she would disappear!" Inuyasha argued as he stole some ravioli of Kagome's plate.

"Yeah, your right, and girls that are to skinny are just WAY to unattractive. They have like zero boobadge, and like no ass. It's not pretty." Shippo said, stealing one of Kagome's ravioli as well, she giggled as Inuyasha fought Shippo's fork with his own.

Sango shook her head as she sipped on her third strawberry daiquiri, "You guys don't understand, every girl wants to grow up to be like the girl on the cover of the magazine."

"Yeah, I mean the girl who has the perfect body – " Kagome started when Kouga interrupted her.

"Yeah but think like this, those girls are like 75 percent silicone, Sango you've got a volleyball players body, Ayame you've got a swimmers body, and Kagome … well, you've got a bangin' body. And no silicone!" He said.

He took a bite of his lasagna and shrugged.

"Kagome are you wearing new perfume?" Shippo asked as they paid for the tab, Miroku dropped a blue card onto the black slot and waited for the waitress to saunter back.

Kagome shook her head stiffly. "Nope."

Ayame smirked deviously, "Yeah, she does smell pretty good doesn't she?" She winked wickedly.

Sango slapped her forehead.

The boys watched the exchange with a curious eye but said nothing, assuming it was a girl thing.

"I've got to go to the bathroom" Sango suddenly said, eyeing her two friends ,waiting for them to come along. They both stood, smoothing out gowns as they went to the bathroom, attracting many stares as they went.

As soon as the bathroom door shut to the one girls bathroom the brunette turned on her friends.

"Ayame, don't be a jerk. Let Inuyasha find out on his own." Sango said.

Ayame sent a small glare at Kagome, "She might as well tell him right now. He's going to find out and he's going to drag her someplace dark and rape her." Ayame said, obvisouly exaggerating.

Sango rolled her chocolate eyes at her stupid friends.

"He wont rape her, Demons' cant hurt their mates! Don't worry, the sex will be entirely consensual." Sango said, Kagome huffed.

"Who said there was going to be ANY sex?" She said.

They both raised their brows at her skeptically.

"I don't want to have sex with him tonight, I don't want him to think I'm easy." She said, she braced her hands on the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Honey," Sango soothed Kagome's hair. "You guys have been married for many years now, and all you have shared were a few kisses, trust me – you are NOT easy, so please – if one thing leads to another, led it lead. Let it follow, and get LAID!" Sango said to her smiling brightly.

Kagome filed out of the bathroom behind Ayame and wondered if something would happen tonight.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand as they walked from the building he lit up cigarette as they walked to the limo, she scrunched her nose in distaste.

"I didn't know you smoked." She said absently, eyeing the cigarette as if she wanted to grab the thing and throw it on the ground.

"Yeah, got started when I was about Sota's age, Havent been able to quit." He shrugged, he dropped the burnt end on the ground and mushed it under a dress shoe, blew the rest of the smoke out of mouth and helped her in the limo.

She sagged in relief as he popped some gum in his mouth, Kouga was last out too, dropping the end of his cig as well.

Inuyasha sniffed at her shoulder again as the limo took off, his eye brows working into slashes as he took a deep wiff again, he pulled back suddenly, his eyes flashing red for a moment, he leaned to whisper into her ear in the deepest guttural voice, "Your fertile." His minty breath blew over her face as her eyes widened, he was suddenly too close, he pushed up next to her as if the limo had shrunk down to SUV size.

The hotel the formal was at was decorated in gold and silver, silk draps all over and white Christmas lights.

He held her hand much to tightly as they made their way in, a lady snapped their picture and he handed her the ticket.

A man dressed in a red suit led them to their table and pushed in the girls chairs, they sat through the long speech about: "First Formal of the year, All the girls the beautiful, the boys look handsome, have a drink, the punch is probably already spiked and get the hell on the dance floor"

Well, it wasn't exactly that – but it was what they were really saying.

Just hiding under big words and smiles.

A man came over to drop off the first piece of cake, it was chocolate with white chocolate and caramel drizzles, she shared a piece with Sango, Ayame snapped pictures of them.

A boy from their history class came over to speak to them, Inuyasha's hand grabbed her thigh in such a tight grasp that she gasped. She looked at him, his eyes were trained on the boy who was talking to them, she was sitting so close she could feel the vibrations building in his chest about that was about to erupt as a growl.

She laid a palm upon his chest to calm him, the growl turned into a purr.

The boy must've got the message when Kouga hissed at him, he practically stumbled off.

Inuyasha dragged her to the dance floor, he held her close as they danced. His eyes burning into hers, she found herself lost.

It was like his eyes were drawing her into a world that she had never seen. They were full of things you read about in books, imagination, brightness, and .. yeah, love.

She felt tears welling in her eyes, why was she so emotional?

What was wrong with her?

His lips sealed on hers, her eyes dipped shut. And then blinked open, she was staring right into his gaze, as he pressed her body close to hers, as she felt the hardness of his erection against her stomach she knew tonight would be the night.

Tonight.

\

XXX

(_A little demon sexual information) _

During a woman's fertile or when they were 'in heat' and around their demons, be it humans or demonesses, they had the urge to mate just as the demon did.

They felt like it was the right time to reproduce as well, even if you have not been properly mated your body still responds to your mate as if you were.

Your drawn to have sexual intercourse until a male has either pupped you, or mated you.

Xxx

**{End}**

**So? How are you feeling? Yes, Lemon next chapter! ITS WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! **

**Update Schedule:**

**60+ reviews – Same Day **

**50+ reviews – One day **

**45+ reviews – two too four days **

**35+ reviews – Five to seven days **

**25+ reviews – Two weeks **

**15+ Reviews – three weeks **

**9 or less – hiatus **

**QUIZ TIME (****Since it's sex week in 'Captivate' world – we are going to have a sex quiz!) - by the way, These questions MIGHT just effect lemon's the future!**

ONE: Which guy would be into spanking?

Two: Which girl likes being bitten?

Three: How long do you think mating lasts?

Four: Which guy has the biggest "****"?

Five: Which guy would take it gentle?

Six: Why guy likes it slow?

Seven: Which girl is the most flexible?

more questions to come –

If you feel uncomfortable answering the questions you SO don't have too, I just thought they would be fun!

( I do not own Inuyasha)


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inuyasha

XXX

Warning: Lemon in this chapter

XXX

_He's mysterious in every way possible, his light hair and wonderful smell, _

_His dark smile, and bright eyes, _

_The way his shoulds lit up in the background of the city lights, _

_At that moment, everything was perfect. _

_The only problem was, at that moment – I couldn't help but wonder:_

_What was he hiding? _

XXX

Act 20: Infinite

XXX

At the time, Naraku was not a happy man, As a matter of fact ( Though he would not admit this to anyone) he was a very frightened man.

Though anyone would be frightened if they received a letter from Sesshomaru Tashio, THE Sesshomaru Tashio. Commonly known as the The Omnicient King, or simple, The King.

He ran one of the largest drug rings out of the palm of his hand and the police wouldn't dare touch him, not only that – but he also owns a business that has been placed on every continent and is one of the richest men in the world, he looks down on the city with a knowing eye and a vicious mind.

Naraku decided he would have to refine his plan, so he called in his second command, Jin stood in the doorway, his big shoulders covered by a light green shirt, his gray slacks and black loafers, he was looking photo-shoot ready.

As always,

Sometime he wished that Jin would spin less time checking himself out in the mirror and making appointments at Versace and more time planning and working over a computer, but Jin was the best in the business.

"We're going to have to do something different – we can't have Sesshomaru interfereing, we wont win if he does"

He winced at having to admit defeat.

"Let's throw him off." Jin shrugged, reaching for his gray over jacket. "I can get Manny and Kit to do some dirty work to throw him off," He suggest, shrugging on the jacket before Naraku agree'd

"Yes, Do that." He instructed.

XXX

( A dance, and a passion)

XXX

Kissing, it was such an act of passion, Kagome decided.

The limo turned into like a dim, sex machine on the way home. His lips were back and forth on her's since they left the dance, after the dancing, they sat down for a moment, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from him.

They shared cake, he fed her – his eyes never leaving hers as he fed her piece by piece, people tried to talk to her but it was like he was the only one in the room.

Sango snapped a picture of Inuyasha feeding Kagome and she wondered if it turned out good.

There was another speech and the girls were given flowers and tiara's.

Kagome took pictures with Sango and Ayame but her eyes always flew back to Inuyasha's and then during the second dance, he was pressed close to her, his nose burrowed in her neck and his arousal was hot on her stomach.

One glance toward her and he was leading her by the arm to the door toward the limo. The driver was waiting outside, he held the door open as they slid in, and then pushed in to the front seat.

And the limo took off.

His lips were on hers, soft yet hard, stern on her lips. His tongue plaguing her mouth. His scent washing over her.

She was licking at his lips as well, his hands wounding her waist, pulling her into his lap were that hard arousal pushed at the fabric at her dress, begging for entrence.

She watched as the city flew by her again, it reminded her of her shocked car ride with Sesshomaru.

His lips left hers and watched her stare in awe at the sky scrapers that kissed the stars and offices that had lights shimmering off their black – windowed surfaces.

She had to admit, it was one of the prettiest things she thought she would ever see.

They got to his condo easy, he lifted her out of the car and into his arms. He walked with her bridal style, He nodded at a chubbier man and the man clicked the buttons to the elevator and pressed the button up to Inuyasha's floor. The elevator had another man in it, an elder gentleman who looked at them with gleaming knowing eyes and said: "Honeymoon?"

Inuyasha smirked, and glanced down at her, fishing for a reaction.

"Yeah, something like that." He said to the man.

The elder man clapped Inuyasha on the back and smiled at Kagome. "Ya know, I remember when I was your age and it was my honeymoon! Good luck you too! You look meant to be together." He then leaned forward to whisper something to Inuyasha, who smiled widely at the man and thanked him as the elder gentleman left the elevator and to his Condo.

They rode a couple more floors.

"What did the man say to you?" She asked him.

He glanced down at her, "He just gave me some advice." He said.

She smiled up at him, stroking his cheek.

His condo was nice, the moment they arrived through the threshold he set her on her feet, "I share this with the guys, we split the rent and everything." Her heels almost echoed as they walked back to the master bedroom.

Their was an orange cat sitting on the window seal, she picked it up and cuddled it, "Do you have any more pets?" She called on her way down to the room.

She heard the rattle of a cage, the plitter platter of little feet and before her she saw a little pit bull puppy. She practically dropped the cat, but she set him down on a window seal to pick up and cradle the little blue nose.

He licked her face, his chubby body was heavy in her arms and she was cooing at him, who cared if she was in a formal dress or in 5 inch heels.

It was a cute puppy!

"Ohh, what is his name!" She called, her lips finding his little wet nose and over, she heard Inuyasha's deep chuckle and followed the sound to his room, their was one step and a thick double door to get to his room.

"His name is Blaze, but a lot of people call him chub." She pushed open the door to find one of the most elegant rooms she had ever been in.

The bed was a big four poster, deep crimson sheets, big fluffy pillows, thick carpet flooring. A kennel in the corner and a flat screen on the wall.

A dresser up against the wall and a sliding glass door that led to a balcony.

She faced him for a moment, he stole the puppy from her arms, he was laid gently in the kennel and the kennel was taken out of the room. She stood their for a moment, rubbing her arms as a sudden chill came over her arms.

He was back in an instant.

"you cold?" He asked, he came over then, wrapping those arms around her – she immediately warmed up. her body responded to him like a man stroking a guitar. She leaned up, her lips seaking the warmth of his, his lips soft on hers.

She groaned her arms found his broad shoulders, her fingers in his soft hair. He groaned with her, his hands tightening around her waist his lips more aggressive.

He back up though, She grunted in frustraition as his lips left hers, he looked down at her, his eyes were as serious as she had ever seen them.

"Are you sure, are you positive you want to do this, because after this – I'm not holding back anymore, I'm barely holding back now."

She looked at him and rethought of all of this, was she ready to be his?

Yes, She had waited – and now yes, she was.

She nodded, she probably couldn't do anything more.

He sighed in what seemed like relief and in that instant he pushed her down on the bed. His voice was a gravel pit as he answered, "If we are going to do it, we are going to do it right." He said, his voice strained.

She sat down one leg crossed over the other. He pulled them apart, falling onto his knee's as he started at the bottom of her dress, pushing up the fabric.

His hands worked on undoing the shoes, he pulled the right one off, his hand massaging her arch moving up to caress the sinewy ankle.

He was pushing fabric up as he moved along, up both calves, massaging and pressing.

She continued to sit and watch him as he moved up her leg, when he got to her knee was when nervousness grew in her chest, she giggled when he squeezed her knee.

He smirked, ticklish.

He stood up then, losing the jacket, and the tie. The undershirt.

She stood watching as he slowly removed his clothes, since the lights were down in the room the night was the only thing that lit the bare expanse of his god like chest. The rifts were so deep that they threw shadows, his muscle came to a point that led in the shape of a v down the end of his now baggy pants since he had removed his belt.

All of the articles of clothing were removed and droped on the floor In a pile.

She stood up then, gulping down her anxiety.

Her hands came to the ties on the dress as she quickly undid them with fumbling, clumbsy fingers.

The ties were undone and the small ties in the back were undone with swiftly and then in a pile of silk did the dress fall. The colors blending on the floor like a black hole.

She was prepared for it to suck her up.

She stood their in embarrassment, in her black bra and black panties, plain no design. She wished she had planned ahead.

But it didn't seem like he minded.

As a matter of fact his eyes were drifting down her body with unhidden desire. The gold burning, standing out in the dark night. He came at her then, his gait that one of a stalking predator.

And she felt like the pray that was about to stick her neck out for him to take a big bite, and ironically enough, that's exactly what he did.

His mouth latched onto her neck and sucked loudly, her groan was instentanious.

His mouth was wet and moist on her previously cold skin.

His hands were wandering over her stomach up her back around that hook on her bra.

She felt the back fall away and clenched desperately onto the bra so it didn't fall to the floor to add to the black hole that was collecting on the ground that was made of clothes.

His gaze softened at the action: "Your perfect, Don't hide." He assured, his arms pulling at hers, she let go, she heard the soft tuft of clothes landing on clothes and she felt heat crawling up her neck.

His gaze never left her bare breast, the breeze from the open balcony was teasing them. Turning the once soft surface tense and puckered, reddened.

His hand came up, big and calloused to carass the rounded surface, but never grouping, never grabbing as she stroked it, stepping closer to her.

His hand ran over the nipple before his hands suddenly gripped her hips pushing her off the ground until she literally flew onto the bed and landed in a jumble of limbs. Before she could even think to straighten herself up a heavy weight landed upon her, hips against hips, legs tangled against legs.

Mouths fused.

Her tongue tangled with his. Eyes wide open she stared into the deep gold color. Very deep gold.

She was hypnotized with how they looked.

His hands were running over her body, his hands ran to cup those pearly mounds he had been dreaming about, he had been fantasing about,

Needing.

He squeezed once, gently, but when she arched up into his touch, grinding her chest against his palm he squeezed harder, earning a grunt from his mate. His mouth wound down the side of her neck, sucking hard on her shoulder.

She giggled a bit as he traveled closer to the place she needed him to be.

His tongue teased the edge of her breast, when her hand fisted in his hair to bring him to reddened peak he complied, his mouth coming over her nipple in a warm grasp. The suckling was gentle and wet. His other hand rolled her nipple between his fingers, the arching and mewling was just egging him on.

The hot suction combined with the fiddling had a hot pool building in her stomach.

His hand was lowering going near that area she so needed him at, that area where the heat was escaping her body and running on the sheets.

She rubbed her legs together uncomfortably, seeking some type of comfort, penetration or friction to sooth the ache the was building as the minuets past.

He seemed to notice this because his hand ran down her stomach right to the edge of her panties, he ran a hand over her clothed mound and his palm went right to her core.

Her back jacked up off the bed, her mouth fell open in a soundless cry as he knead that large calloused palm right into her center, brushing over her aching clit, little whimpers were escaping her mouth pathetically as his hand kneaded her right over the edge of sanity, the wetness was growing, so large now that she could feel it on the inside of thighs.

His chuckled at this, "your really wet aren't you?"

Hearing his voice saying those dirty words must have been what set off the begging.

"P – P" What was wrong with her?

"Please?" She whimpered out finally, but it came out as a questions because even she, at this point didn't know what she wanted him to do.

He seemed to know this too because he slid both of his palms down to the waistband of her panties and flicked them off quickly. She gasped at the air that seemed to blow right up to her warm sex. He groaned as her lustful scent hit him, he was hard as rock now, his erection practically clawing to get out.

Just like his demon.

He had to taste her, her just had too.

He brushed his nose over her bare mound, over a soft inner thigh and then over the lips of her deepest secret.

The scent of her arousal was going to be buried in his mind for the rest of his life.

He gave one long lick to her inner thigh, her hips buckled unconsciously, wanting his tongue to wander.

He gave her what she wanted, as he always would.

He parted her slick folds with his fingers and gave one long satisfying lick to her very wet, pulsing hot sex.

They both groaned.

He at her taste, the delicious feel of her soft wet skin on his tongue, in his mouth.

And her, at the feeling of that hot piece of muscle from his mouth right on the place she needed it most, her body was throbbing for him.

He licked at her teasingly at first until she held his hair tighter and guided his tongue right to were she wanted it to be, his tongue dipped into the hot hole that begged for his attention.

As Kagome felt the penetration she felt something come over her, a wall of water fell upon her, lifting her up from reality and throwing her into some unknown location.

Her whole world dissolved into wave after wave of pleasure.

Her stomach spasmed and her hands flew to her own hair as a cry of pleasure seemed to fly right out of her mouth.

Inuyasha watched as she orgasmed, a smile on his face, fangs growing sharp in his mouth.

He pulled down the slacks then, the boxers going with it, his arousal jumping free off the pants pointing right at an orgasm Kagome as if saying "Her, now."

Before he could even begin to control himself it was like his demon decided it was his turn to shine, he felt the shiver of his demon over his skin and tell-tale signs of his passion grow into nails and long fangs.

As Kagome came down from her orgasm she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing over her, Toned chest slick with sweat and huge arousal pointing straight at her.

Teeth long and eyes black as night.

Surprisingly this did not turn her off, it just fueled the fire.

Especially when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her off the bed, turning her until she way on her stomach and grabbing her yanking her up on all fours.

Mate position.

Inuyasha growled in delight at the look of his mate positioned in the mate position with her hair sexed and her core practically dripping.

When she looked at him from over her shoulder with a raised brow was when he lost control, he snapped forward, his hands gripped her hips with a bruising hold and his cock brushed her entrance, She groaned pushing back wards to rub her wet pussy on him. Making his head fall back and a high keening call to fall from his lips as he roughly grabbed her hips and slid to home.

Her head snapped back a loud cry fell from her lips, her hips tensed and then pushed back. His back tensed and his arms tightened, he pulled out, only an inch inside her.

"More." She whimpered, he gave no reprieve so she tried to push back more on his length but his hands stopped her from doing so.

"Say your mine." He ordered. She whimpered still trying to push out of his hold.

A slap echoed through the room but she didn't feel the pain on her rear until it ended and her mouth fell open.

He had spanked her.

"I gave you an order" He growled.

" I – I – I" She was stuttering again.

His hand came down again, smaking her on the right cheek of her bottom she yelped and moaned.

"I'm yours." She whispered, he smirked in victory.

"Louder." He ordered, sliding in another silken inch.

"I'm yours." She said in her normal voice, a couple more inches that had her wanting to thrust her hips back and impale herself on his length

"One more time." He called

"I'M YOURS!"

He pushed completely in her, filling her to the max. Her world dissolved into stars and specs.

He pumped in an out, high keening noises falling from his throat.

He pulled forward, she felt a tingling then a pain then an instant pleasure, his mouth was implanted on her shoulder, her world deteriorated.

{end}

_**Update Schedule: I'm taking a break, sorry you guys – I'm catching up but I hope this chapter may have pasified you a bit. **_

_**40+ Reviews – three days **_

_**30+ reviews – one week **_

_**20+ reviews – two weeks **_

_**10 or less, - hiatus **_


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Inuyasha

XXX

Women marry men hoping they will change.  
>Men marry women hoping they will not.<br>So each is inevitably disappointed.

_**That awkward moment when you realize that you are the most hilarious person on the planet and nobody will ever be as funny as you.**___

XXX

Act 21: The Morning After

XXX

"Sesshomaru-Sama" a man with slicked back red hair and sporting a pin striped suit appeared in the door way of his office.

Sesshomaru looked up at the man, his glasses sliding down his nose his gold eyes narrowed in irritation, he couldn't figure out why people came to him with the problems of the company, why they couldn't just solve it themselves, it really was beginning to irritate him.

"Makah sent in a report this morning saying everything went fine at the dance and the two subjects actually ended up going home together." He said, his face completely straight in concentration.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, arms folding behind his head, the skyscraper he was holed up in had the wall hiding the window so he picked up the remote and pressed the button to open the wall.

"I knew Naraku wouldn't dare make his move when I told him not too." He said, mostly to himself. A smirk playing on his face.

"Ah, yes – you seem to have that power over everyone you meet." The man said, "The ability to control everyone and everything, to know everything." He said.

His fangs peaked out in his smirk as the bright city was shown to him through the open window.

"I know."

XXX

Kagome rolled around a little bit, trying to find the warm spot that had been beside her for most of the night.

She pulled the thick duvet further up her arms, something warm was beside her feet and was moving and wiggling a little bit, she figured it was Buyo, wanting to get out of bed finally, because he usually awoke and got up and about as she did. She just turned over and pushed her face in a soft pillow and froze.

Soft pillow?

Not at all, all of Kagome's pillows were flat from lack of fluffing. She jerked up in a sitting position.

She looked around. So not her bedroom.

She looked down, a gray little ball was pooled by her foot and now hopped up as it realized she was sitting up. It shot up to her planting it's little paws on her bare chest and licking her face, tail wagging and puppy breath blowing in her face. She pulled the thing back and snuggled it to her chest.

Bare chest?

She looked down, gasping as she saw her naked torso, bare and open to the air, nipples hardening from the cool air, still gripping the puppy she rolled out of bed, the thing licked her face crazily and as she pulled on the first thing she found on the floor, a big white shirt.

Who cared?

She picked up the puppy again, cradling it to her as she searched frantically for the man who owned to apartment.

She stumbled down the one stair and down the hallway hearing a TV in the distance. She pushed her way into the living room only to freeze, and then turn the color of a tomato.

Three boys sat in big sofa's staring a television and then at her with knowing smirks on their faces.

Miroku scooted over and made a show of patting the seat beside him, egging her to sit beside him.

So she did. She walked over with the happy wiggling puppy and plopped down between Kouga and Miroku, crossing her legs and hoping that they didn't realize that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Soooo" Miroku said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"I just happen to realize a couple days ago that you were in Inuyasha's bed sleeping like a baby …." Miroku trailed of dreamily.

"A very naked baby." Kouga grunted, Kagome whipped her head around to stare at him with wide eyes as he tried to hide his chuckles.

It wasn't working.

"Don't worry, Kagome! Inuyasha made sure we didn't see EVERYTHING just, most everything." She waved off the comment before asking.

"A couple days ago!" She asked, her voice an embarrassing squeak.

"Yeah, appearently after the dance you guys got all freaky and ended up getting mated, nice mate mark, by the way."

He said. "No wait, what do you mean a couple days ago? And what mark?" He hand flew to her neck.

"Yeah, that's what happens what you mate – your body has to adjust and it takes a couple days!" Shippo exclaimed, tossing a mini mirror at her.

She held the mirror up as she asked: "How long is a couple days?"

She exaimed the mark in the mirror, two small fang marks, under these marks a very distinctive black moon was etched into her skin, she rubbed it absently, it throbbed a bit.

"Oh you know, a week." Miroku said casually, pulling some gummy bears from a small bowl on the coffee table to his mouth in a small feast.

"A WEEK!" She shrieked, the pup in her arm whimpered a bit and buried its little nose in her stomach.

She pet it resassuringly and stole some gummy bears from Miroku.

She slid farther back in the seat and shook her head.

"Did anyone call my mom at least?" She asked.

Kouga smirked then, "I did!"

Her eyes widened in horror. "OH GOOD GOD! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she asked.

He laughed, "I told her that you and Inuyasha eloped and you would be back next week, she just squealed and told me thank you and hung up!" He said happily, she buried her head in her hands.

"This is horrible." She moaned, her stomach growled angrily.

She heard a jinkle and the front door opened and shut quietly, a familiar figure came around the corner and she pulled up the closest pillow and launched it at him, he stumbled for a minuet before smiling, setting down a bag with styrophome boxes in it on the table he stared down at her and held up his hands in surrender before she could launch another pillow at him.

"Hello baby, I brought you breakfast." He pushed Miroku over and slid into the seat he had taken.

Kagome dug through the bag dropping the plump puppy on Inuyasha's lap and dug through the bag, finding a big burrito she hurried to shove a bite in her lap. She almost moaned in delight.

"Well" He said after a silent moment.

She looked up at him with a raised brow, mouth stuffed with food.

"How do you feel?" He urged, she flutted about for a moment before saying, " I feel fine." She said, and honestly, she did.

She felt like she had a new strength inside her, slowly building up.

He smiled down at her, but his eyes darkened.

"Good, you okay to sit here by yourself tonight? We have some business to attend too."

{_End} _

_There is a reason this chapter is so short: Here it is PLEASE READ! _

So I have another story that I would like to do, It's just an idea and I want to know if you guys would read it if I started to post it.

Here is the summary:

_Beautiful _

Never the prettiest, but always the strongest. Kagome Higurashi has gone through a lot in her life and tries not to let it get her down but it's hard to just stand in the rain sometimes. But when a boy who had never laid eyes on her in the past, and didn't seem to even realize she was breathing the same air as he, decided to shout to the universe that they were meant to be – she had quite an issue.

_**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE, ALSO! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! **_

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**40+ Reviews – 2 days **_

_**30+ reviews – four days **_

_**20+ Reviews – one week**_

_**10+ reviews – two weeks**_

_**8 or less – hiatus. **_


	22. Chapter 22: Must read, good news!

MUST READ:

So right now, I'm in the hospital and I'm about going to be in here for a while, my baby boy storm is about to be born! I'm really excited to see his pretty face for the first time and I can't wait to have him, yes he is mine! But I haven't reached the stage of labour yet so I'm going to update still, they are just keeping me for monitering, they said any day now! I'm super excited but if the updates come slower this next week or two, THEY WILL COME THOUGH! That it why, I'm not just being bitch! So wish me luck and soon we are going to welcome to the world _Storm Vaulkenhemn Van Talson_! I'm so excited!

I'm just glad my boyfriend was kind enough to bring me my laptop and the hospital was kind enough to hook me up to wifi! SO EXCITED!

So, as always see ya in bit! And expect the next update here in a couple days or even tomorrow!

I will delete the author note when I have left the hospital!

Thank you, wish me luck

:D

Love always,

_**The Knight. **_


	23. Chapter 23

XXX

Chapter 22 – A view into the darkness

XXX

After settling Kagome in bed with HBO and the puppy, making sure she was properly fed and knew how to work the shower and had the cell phone numbers of all the guys then they had exited the condo to head out to one of the base camps. They loaded up in the SUV and started down the road.

Their attire about all the same, black pants, black trench coat, black boots black leather finger less gloves, killing attire.

"So, who is supposed to be the target again?" Kouga asked, scratching his head.

"His name is Rumino Gankashi, He's got his own little bands of mercs but have been killing off the good guys, he's known for his weaponry and he's got some pretty sticky fingers, especially ones that stick to diamonds." Miroku was saying his hand flying over the keys of his iPad.

Kouga glanced back at the genius, "What are you doing?" He asked, though he had an idea.

"Breaking down the security system of his home. He's got a pretty impressive one, but it's pretty easy to dismember if you ask me." He shrugged, his fingers still flying his eyes completely focused on the task before him.

Kouga snorted, "The operative part of that being: 'if you ask me.'"

Shippo giggled a bit behind the steering wheel as they headed out of the city and down the high way to the country.

For the most part, It was going to be business as usual, go in, slit the guys throat, leave a message, take all the shit they can get, drop it off at base, and he could return home to crawl in bed with his mate knowing she was safe in sound back in the condo with the security on and one of the underlings sitting at the door with a glock under his jacket.

He hoped his life wasn't like this forever, though.

He would like to take over the family business and quite the merc business one day, but he knew that would be between 'fuckever' and 'nowayville' so he just adjusted to idea that it would be like this for the rest of his days.

But at least he had one thing to look forward too: He was now mated.

The mating had been hard on him, taking a wet cloth and wiping her forehead clear of sweat and sitting by the bedside to make sure she was okay. He had struggled not to just pick her up and run her ot the nearest hospital but he knew that they could have done very little for her.

So he stood it out.

Wiping her forehead and making sure she was properly hydrated. Taking her temperature regularly and making sure she was adjusted to the temperature properly. When her fever reached it's highest he finally had to get help. So he called for Miroku who came in to help.

Miroku knew his friend was going through some trouble with the whole mate thing so he had stood by their side, making sure Inuyasha didn't fall apart and Kagome didn't die.

At the point in time during the mating when Kagome's skin had gone so pale that you could see the vains beneath her skin was when they grew the most worried, that had at that time moved her to an ice bath to cool her down, as sweat was pooling and running over her skin and a deep red flush was going over her pale cheeks.

The ice bath had soothed the fever some. On day three, She had started up the howling. It was appearently the time in the mating where pain was the main component. She started just whimpering and yelping and then screaming.

The boys had done as much as they can. She hadn't cried at all but her facew as so scrunched up and she was in so much pain that Miroku finally gave in and shot her up with some morphine and she slept fine then. On day four she had started up with the shaking and the bleeding.

Her arms had taken to flying up and they had to hold them down and she jerked around and rolled off the bed and she was held down at that point, they had paralyzed her then. But then her nose started to bleed and her ears did too. With his venom coursing through her veins clensing and burning things just kind of came out at that poit so they worked hard to make sure that she was okay.

After that things were rocky, but better and they no longer had to hold a stop under her nose and ears and she just slept with no medications involved.

They knew they were out of the deep water when she finally woke up.

Inuyasha had gotten the text from Kouga that Kagome was awake and kickin' and waiting for her 'hubby' to bring her some food because her stomach was growling so load that you could hear it downstairs.

So he hit up chipotle on his way home, picked her up some food and then left an hour later with the burn for his mate still in his chest.

It was going to be harder to leave her now. That string she had on his heart tugged him this way and that, whatever way it went it was always strait to her.

He wondered then, how he was going to tell her.

Would he ever?

No, she could never know of what he truly was, a monster who hunted in the night, though he did not pray on the innocent, but ones who had sinned; but hunt he did.

Like the animal that he was he spent his nights stalking prey with his pack and earning his keep when he brought the carcass back.

But that was one of the ways he would provide for their family, not only was he in the hand of a business that was guaranteed not to fail, and he had his own business, kill for hire – as it had started, and now he was the one who hired, he worked for himself. As much as he could.

There were only certain businesses he just couldn't get his hands on, one of them being Naraku's which he COULD but it was still hard, still challenging to push through, and of course the other being Sesshomaru's.

The City Of Illumination was something he knew he would never be able to weasel his way into or hurt, his brother was one manipulative bastard and could squash Inuyasha like a bug, and though he would never admit it out loud Inuyasha knew it to be the truth.

He didn't stand a chance against his brother and never really had the urge to go after his group in the first place.

Some kind of brotherly love.

"Alright so this is what we should do." Miroku started. All attention was on the man who had finally pulled his attention away from his thin piece of technology.

"Kouga you are going to move in from the back, take out all seven of his security guards but don't kill them, they have families at home and don't know what they got into too."

That was another thing about their group, they weren't soulless or evil in any way, they knew some people just had no way to know what they had gotten into, they had no idea that they were part of a drug ring, or that they were in danger or putting other people in danger. And some just needed a good scare, they didn't want to kill them because they had families and children and futures and they just needed a good scare to push themselves out of the dark world they had gotten into.

"Shippo you stay posted out front for look out, Inuyasha your going to come with me to get to the main office, and please, go easy one me. I'm not as strong as you." Miroku said.

Though Miroku sure as hell was strong he just wasn't as strong as Inuyasha, which was to be expected.

The house that the car had parked across from in the shadows was big and neat.

But though the ordinary person could not tell or see, but the security guards in the front of house were definitely there, in all black sneaking around looking. They probably didn't want to look conspicuous with people infront of their house at all hours of the house.

Kouga snuck out of the car via sun roof to not make noise, he pushed himself off the roof and landed on the street without a sound and took of at a straight run, he ran right into the first guard knocking him of balance and with a chick flick to the neck the man was unconscious for a good 45 minuets.

The other guards were just as easy, they watched as Kouga ran his way through knocking everyone of them unconscious before giving them the signal in.

Miroku was first to weasel himself out of the window and pushing off the roof of the car and then out came Inuyasha as Shippo put his glasses on to be look out. Inuyasha vaulted off the roof and landed just in front of Miroku as the two slipped up to the first window. Since Miroku had dismembered the security alarm before the slipped in the window without a sound.

Pushing down the hallway the two of them silently snuck in the shadows, no one was home. The man had no family.

They wound up the stairs Inuyasha taking the stairs two at a time as Miroku huffed behind him.

First, they had to get the stuff.

Three diamons that he had stolen from a family he had killed, leaving the wife alive. So Inuyasha had come through to help the woman, but first – he needed to get her diamonds back. With the backpack on his back he looked around. His eyes fell upon something on the ceiling, the vent.

A smirk lit up his face as Miroku caught wind of what his friend was thinking.

"No, crap, no Yash! I don't wanna go in the vents." The man complained in an almost silent whisper.

But it was too late, Inuyasha already at the cover off and was leaping up into the hole that was just big enough to fit them one at a time.

They shuffled down the vent, small almost intraceable squeaks followed them.

"Damn it Inuyasha, get your ass out of my face." The man behind him huffed.

"Oh shut up and enjoy the view" He hissed back.

"Just don't let one go." The man behind him said.

Inuyasha snorted as they came upon the room.

What most people didn't think of when they made little hiding rooms for their stash's was that vent's went everywhere.

Inuyasha dropped down into the room, followed down by Miroku who had to catch himself before he could fall on his face.

And then the genius was on it, picking the lock to the chest that sat in the center of the room. It was done in 30 seconds.

The diamonds were in there alright, Inuyasha wrapped them up carefully and laid them in his backpack before he went to go and kill of the man who had hurt the woman.

Back in the vent they went now, around the curves and humps of their home until they were right above the study.

They looked down on the wide bald man who had caused one woman so much pain.

Something snapped in Inuyasha, what if had been Kagome? What if it had been her friend Sango? Or Ayame? Or some other girl? Would this man continue to cause woman pain, that was no man.

And Inuyasha planned to make it so.

Dropping through the vent the man looked up at him with wide eyes that grew fearful as he took in the vision of two men in all black trench coats with lots of dents made by weapons and one of them flipping a knife up an down, up and down.

"W – Who are you." The man stuttered out.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know. I don't think it really matters right now. Stand up." Inuyasha ordered the man, who fumbly stood up. The fear was obvious now.

"You have been naughty naughty." Miroku sounded form behind him as he leaned across the door.

"A bad diamond thief." Kouga called from his post sitting across the window seal, at the surprise of another demon in black in the room. He tumbled forward, closer to Inuyasha who grabbed him by the cloth of his jacket and jerked the man right up in his face.

"You disgust me. You left that woman, her children killed and her husband the same. Your no man, and I'll show you."

Letting the man go to stumble back against the desk Inuyasha barked some orders at Kouga.

"Hold him down." He yelled, the man tried to run from Kouga's grasp but that was right up next to impossible.

"Miroku, get his pants." The men in the room raised brows.

"I'm going to show this man, how inferior he is. This my friends, if from man to woman, in fifteen minuets."

**XXX**

**So here's a dirty little look into Inuyasha's world. **

**So you guys! I had a healthy baby boy. He's 18 inches long and 6 pounds, after 18 hours of labor****! So, I'm back and here is the chapter, the next is back to Kagome's point of view. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

Update Schedule: 

30+ reviews – 2 to 4 days ( Sorry, you guys I've got a baby now) 

20+ reviews – 5 to 8 days 

10+ reviews – two weeks 

9 or less, hiatus! 


	24. Chapter 24

XXX

Act 23 – Love and Gone

XXX

Love, Noun - a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

XXX

The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear - fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety. ~Henry Louis Mencken

Xxx

I do not own Inuyasha

XXX

It had occurred to her when she returned home from her stay at Inuyasha's after hugging her mother and brother and grandfather and making her way to the warm bathtub that awaited her.

Somewhere between the bath and getting up the stairs did she realize, that she loved him. That the reason her heart was aching was not side effects of the mating and was not some unknown medical condition, it was love.

Passionate, unreliable, expressionable, love! She was in love!

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck

How was she going to tell him?

Shouldn't he tell her first?

What the heck was going on right now?

She sighed and slumped back down in to the tub. She stared at her painted toe nails and then at the soft curve of her foot and wondered if he felt the same.

If the reason he was so possessive, if the reason he followed her around if the reason he acted the way he did was because he loved her.

Or if it was just because she was mated to him.

Did mating mean he loved her too?

Or did it just mean he couldn't run away.

She was hoping that wasn't the reason, she was hoping he loved her as much as she loved him, she was hoping he would tell her so she wouldn't have to worry about all this.

She rested in the bathtub some more and looked out the window at the twinkling night sky.

Her family had left hours ago, taking her grandfather to visit one of his friends and would be back in the morning, at about 5 A.M.

So now, in the bathtub with the dim lights on and her eyes closed she wondered about her love, and where he had escaped to the night before.

She flicked some bubbles off her nose and reached for her vibrating phone, putting the speaker up to her ear she listened, and the winced.

"oh my gosh! Your mom told me everything! And now you have to tell me everything!"

Sango wailed from the other side of the phone.

"Well, there isn't much to tell, after the dance we got it on." She said.

The girls giggled for a moment, "No honestly, he was much more gentle with the whole process then I thought he would be, he even asked if I as certain I wanted to do it, and of course, I wanted too. We mated, and I slept for a week." She finished.

"Okay now tell me what the sex as like." Sango urged, Kagome sunk deeper into the water with a deep chuckle.

"I don't know if the words good or perfect suits it, you really could tell he was a half demon then" Kagome said. Sango giggled, "Gross, now tell me! Was it all slow and gentle or hard and fast and passionate." She said, her voice getting much to animated now.

"well, a mix of both! Like it was all like, hard and good and um! Just great!" she said, giggling.

Sango laughed, "I'm super jealous and a little grossed out, got any trophies?" She asked.

Kagome smirked, "Just a hickie and a bite mark, and some nail prints, but those are healing." She said.

"Umm, is it a sexy hickie?" Sango asked.

Of course it is Sango who would ask that question.

"Yes! It's not like, yellow yet and it's perfectly shaped." She said proudly.

Sango laughed again and then the girl on the other side of the line grew quiet.

"So what does this mean for you two?" She asked after a moment, Kagome gulped.

"At this point in time I'm just hoping he likes me as much a I lo- like him." Kagome said. Sango gasped, "You almost said it?"

"Almost said what?" Kagome asked, she needed to defuse the situation.

"You almost said LOVE!"

Kagome snorted, "I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kagome sighed, "So what if I did? What does that mean?"

Sango sighed, "It means that I'm excited. It means that I'm happy for you. It means GO FOR IT!"

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm glad." Kagome said, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Now I just need to tell him." Kagome said, a frown marring her face now. Lots of emotions in that bathroom.

"I'm sure he loves you too."

"How can you be sure Sango, really? What if it's just the mate talking what if he feels nothing but lust." Kagome said.

"It's not. Trust me." Sango said, laughing a bit.

"How do you know?"

"Kagome it's so obvious that he loves you! The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you the way he is around you. He's so open and relaxed. And the tattoo? You don't do that just for anyone. I know he has secrets, all of them do. But I know that he loves you. He has too."

Kagome smiled then. "Thanks Sango."

There was aloud clank coming from downstairs, something hitting the floor and a click.

Kagome sat up in the bathtub before getting out, putting on underwear and her bathrobe. "Hold on, Buyo's knocking over stuff downstairs."

"Kay' I'll stay on the phone with you." Kagome crept downstairs, determined to catch the large creature in the act so he couldn't make the puppy dog face at her.

Her feet mashing into the carpet she silently pushed down the steps of her house. The phone still pressed up against her head. She padded into the kitchen. "HA! I caught you!" her fat cat was perched on the counter, one chubby paw on a glass cup he was about to push down, on the ground was the plasic vase that usually was on the counter and what joined that on the floor was her mothers feather pin.

"Buyo, you silly kitty." She pushed her shoulder up against her ear to hold the phone there and plucked her cat of the counter, he purred and rubbed her neck. She snuggled with him for amoment before Buyo struggled out of her arms and dropped to the floor.

His back arched up and a hiss came out of his mouth. She spun around the grab the cat again only to find herself staring at a white mask.

A scream came out of he throat faster than she could think. The man's big hand was dropped on her mouth. The phone came unhinged and slid under the counter. Her cat had jumped onto the man's leg and bit down with fury. The man tried to kick him off, another man in a white mask came behind her. His hand grabbed her neck and pulled her down.

She hit the floor with a resounding snap. One man still had a hand over her mouth. Her breath was shortened with lack of breath and fear, tears were brimmed in her eyes.

She looked around her frantically seven men in white masks stood around her.

The man above her was still fighting to get Kagome's cat off of him. The cat had scurried up the mans back and had latched onto the mans neck with vengeance.

The sight became macabre. Her cat had sunk in just right. Blood was spraying out of the wound and painting the wooden cabnets the man was squeezing her cat trying to peel him off and when he did the cat took a hunk of skin right off with it.

It became a river running down his neck.

Kagome screamed behind the hand that was over her mouth at the sight and at the fear, She looked over frantically at her phone that was still open under one of the counters.

The kicking started then, her legs were flying, she had forgotten the fact that she was only wearing a robe and underwear, she caught one man in the jaw as she flailed about.

"Shut up." One of the men yelled. She stilled instantly. "If you don't be quiet and calm down I'll shoot you I swear to it."

Something cold and metal was pressed up against her temple. She quieted down instantly.

Her vocals were reduced to whimpers and cries.

The hand came off of her mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked, she could hear the tears in her own voice.

"This isn't personal sweetheart." The man said.

Kagome curled into a ball, she felt someone grab her foot as she was dragged away and through the carpet, her arms wrapped around her cat. As she cried.

"If you cooperate we might make your death as quick and painless as possible." One of the men said, and positioned himself infront of the window, with the gun.

XXXX

Inuyasha had arrived on the scene as soon as he could.

He had been called when the police had been phoned and he was immediately called after.

Swat was already on the scene in front of Kagome's house, Her mother was in the front lawn crying.

Appearently Sango had been on the phone with Kagome when everything had gone downhill. They were talking, Kagome had gone downstairs, got her cat. And then the phone was dropped, some screaming some shouting.

So Sango had called the police, the police had arrived only to say that there were at least 8 subjects in the house, most likely heavily armed, with a hostage.

Inuyasha's father had arrived with a special task force and now all they could do is wait.

Inuyasha found himself pacing, pulling his hair, crying out often.

The men had gotten the phone once, SWAT had talked to them and they said: "When we need something, we'll call. For right now, Stay away from the windows." They had said.

Inuyasha didn't know what they were going to do at this point, all he knew is that he couldn't do anything.

So he dropped on the grass infront of the house with his head in his hands and for once just prayed. His mother dropped beside him at this point, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

At about 2: 37 was when the first shot went off.

The shot shocked everyone, Inuyasha jumped up, crying her name. Izayoi let out a cry and buried her head in Inuyasha's shoulder.

Then they got Kagome on the phone, Inuyasha got to speak to her briefly.

"Baby? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Can you get out?" He questioned.

"I'm not hurt. One of the men is dead" – her voice broke off in muffled cries – "Buyo got him. I'm not okay, tell my mom I love her. And. .. … and." She broke of into sobs.

He knew what he wanted her to know, the one thing she needed to know in her situation, "I love you baby." He whispered.

She sobbed, "I love you to I-" the phone disconnected.

His fist connected with wood multiple times.

"Fuck! Do something!" He yelled.

But he knew, all they could do, is wait.

Fuck.

**End, for now. **

**Author note: Just hoped you enjoyed it, as I said before, I have a baby to take care of so It takes me a minuet to update. But I'm still fast! Lol! Still fast! **

**Update schedule: **

**37+ reviews – two too three days **

**27+ reviews - four to six days **

**17+ reviews – two weeks **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

_**Also, I pray for all the lives lost on 9/11 and I hope that if any of your loved ones lives were lost, I pray for you too. It was a tragedy we will NEVER forget. God bless. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**XXXXX**

_The world will keep spinning, _

_Oceans gone, _

_People are dead, _

_Not even the remains are left on the now empty planet. _

_But I am here. _

_Love ceases to exist, day and night are two of the same now, _

_With no one to celebrate either. _

_But I am here. _

_You are gone, _

_Everyone is gone, _

_But I am here. _

_No one to record history,_

_No one to set history, _

_No one to save history. _

_But me. _

_What am I? _

_I am __**time. **_

**XXXXX**

I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha.

XXXXX

Time seemed to fly by then.

At about 3: 00 a.m. they got a request from the men saying that they wanted money, how much they didn't now but it was going to be a lot. Five minuets after that they called and canceled the request saying: "They've got enough" and hanging up. It was about then that all the lights in the house went off. It was now completely dark inside and they couldn't see.

SWAT had moved to the back of the home and were tracing around the home and trying to find a safe way in but it was hard to see the safe way in when all the lights were off and the blinds were closed.

Then the second shot went off.

Everyone flinched, Inuaysha stayed were he was, sitting in the lawn in the front with his head buried in his arms, knowing there was nothing he could do to save the woman he loved.

(_Inside, with the scared girl and the fearless cat) _

Kagome was frantically holding on to her cat, she wanted to make sure he didn't pick at the entrails on the dead man.

Who unmoved on the kitchen floor.

She had stopped crying many hours ago and soon began to plan.

How was she going to get out?

She had noticed this, There were seven males and only one weapon. A bad strategy on their part. The gun was small, and so far they've wasted two bullets, she had no idea if they had more but were betting they didn't. The first hour or so they were pacing eargerly, wondering what they should ask for, they ask for money, then took it back, they then started to freak out, "What do we do?" They were asking.

Then one of them pulled out a cell phone and called another man who was giving them advice.

Kagome sat quietly in the corner and was trying to pretend she wasn't there. At point she almost laughed at the vision of them freaking out about how they would get out.

It was obvious they weren't professionals.

When they heard her giggle quietly they took the gun and whacked it upside her head.

She lost consciousness for a while. Blacking out, she let go of her cat but he stayed posted in front of her his back arched up a hiss echoing out of his mouth.

Something wet was running down Kagome temple.

She blacked in an out of consciousness for about an hour, and then she got to talk to Inuyasha, it was brief, and she doesn't quite remember what she said, or what he said – for that matter.

So now she was curled up against the wall, cuddling her cat and hoping for a way out.

She had thought about going and locking herself in the bathroom and escaping out the window, but they could shoot through the door.

She was trying to figure out a way out, and not to die.

So, at the moment – It was either one or the other.

Unfortunately.

She was just waiting for the phone to ring, maybe they had come up with some resolve.

And that brought her to her next question, what did they want? She had nothing. Nothing at all, what the hell could they want?

It was beyond her.

(_With the evil man, and the sidekick) _

Naraku was flying high.

He had finally done it.

He had finally outsmarted Inuyasha. All he really had to do was find a couple guys Inuyasha had gipped of, throw some cash at em' and let them loose.

They immiediately went after the dogs mate. And from what he had been seeing on the news, nothing had been changed.

He loved the suspense.

He was going to order them to kill her soon, but before then – they had to wait.

He wanted Inuyasha Tashio to suffer.

And the best way to do that? Drag it out. Let him think they may let her go, and then, drop the bomb.

The big bomb.

Kill Kagome Higurashi and toss her lifeless body out of a window.

The plan was brilliant, the only thing left was –

His phone flashed red, someone was calling. He picked up the phone and answered quietly "Hello?"

"Ah Naraku, You've been a bad boy. You don't listen well, do you? Well, I guess when the spider crawls back up the spout you must knock him down again ay?" a lazy voice answered.

The voice made Naraku's stomach knot and a big wad of spit to form in his mouth. Cold sweat was dabbing at his forehead.

"No words? That's sad. I called specifically to hear your voice." The Omniscient King was speaking on the other side of the phone.

"Let me tell you right now, You are giving me a heachach, And not just any headache, a migraine. Let me explain to you, why I hate migraine's so much. One, I cannot come out of my room for a long while, my work piles up, and my staff is left running like chickens with their heads cut off. So let me tell you what I'm going to do to you. – "

Naraku broke into an instant cold sweat.

"I'm already on my way to the scene that you have created. I'm going to walk in, I'm going to kill everyone there but my poor defenseless sister in law, and while that's happening, I'm going to single handedly destroy your business. Good evening."

He hung up then. Naraku looked to the sky, waiting.

For that was all he could do.

What had he done?

(_In the house, with the frightenened girl) _

"Hey girlie. Where's your food?" One of them asked.

They had long since stopped pacing around and were now sitting around.

It became clear to Kagome that they were not professionals.

They were so beyond that.

"Cabinets. Downstairs freezer"

She wondered if they were going to let her go, when they were going to let her go. If they did, what were they waiting for?

And that had her thinking even more again, Why would they do this? What did she have that they wanted? She didn't have that much money, her family wasn't that important.

So, what was it?

And that brought her to her next thought.

Was it Inuyasha? Did he tick someone off? She knew his family was powerful was that what it was? She hoped not, especially if she planned on marrying into the family.

Kagome shifted uncomfortable, she was well past hungry and her stomach churning in knots with nausea. The injury on the side of her head was throbbing and still bleeding sluggishly. She had pressed the palm of her hand against it.

When she was being dragged out of the kitchen her back had skinned the metal on the edge of the flooring and left a long gash on her back that was throbbing slowly and achingly.

The men were back on there feet a moment later, some type of noise was going on outside.

It sounded like the large roar of a thousand motorcycles and the purr of the car.

Suddenly the ruckus outside was much louder than before after all of the hours she had been in here, maybe 10 hours. And she hadn't moved from the spot.

She could hear the sirens start back up after hours of dying down and the sound of charging feet.

They were coming for her!

But instead of the charge and BANG of the door bursting open that she expected, the door silently opened wide. A man stepped in and leaned on the door way, he took of his sunglasses. His gold eyes shinning into the room.

The man was dressed head to foot nicely.

His trousers were black and long and accomidated his height, his shoes were shined nicely. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned to show the boldtan skin of his chest, a long black trench coat that kissed the floor were he stood.

To top it off he had a cigar burning leisurely in his mouth.

The men raised the gun to him, the man just raised a brow and smirked at them.

"W-who are you?" They asked.

"I have many names" he said smoothly, his bass voice was smooth and almost quiet, but carried well.

"Some call me, God, some call me omniscient, some call me damned, some call me genius, some call 'The Devil'"

His eyes slid over to the males standing in the room, tense and scared.

"You can call me Death."

**{End of Chapter} **

**So, There you go: Chapter 24, love always don't worry you are going to see some beautiful Inuyasha Kagome romance. **

**I know it kind of went fast but trust me, the next chapter, so much drama! Good stuff!**

**Update Schedule: **

40+Reviews – three to four days 

30+reviews – one week 

20+reviews –Two weeks 

10+ reviews – Short break :/ 

_I do not own Inuyasha _


	26. Chapter 26

**Important Author Note: **

**Hey you guys, My baby Is having some breathing troubles. The update schedule is set for the 26****th of ****September . In between now and then is when I will update, currently we are doing some baby proofing to the house and such, so, I'm out of commission right now. But update will come soon! Just a short wait, I AM sorry for this set back but I have to take care of my baby first. **

**Thank you guys, and the update is coming soon! I promise! I'm so sorry!**

**Sincerely, **

**The Knight **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey you guys, thanks for all the support and stuff: Don't worry, Inuyasha and Kagome fluff coming soon. **

**This is all Big Brother Sessy saving the day, By the way: Survey at the bottom! **

_**XXXX**_

_**The King will always save the son, no matter the cost. **_

_**XXXX**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha **_

_**XXXXX**_

{_Many years ago, on a play ground_.}

Inuyasha couldn't understand it.

Why were all the other kids so mean to him at school?

He did everything right, not only was he smart, he was nice, and kind! And he was the only one who could go all the way across the monkey bars without falling.

So what was the problem?

He knew what it was.

The stupid ears.

The stupid ears he was born with that were perched on top of his head, they might as well have screamed: PLEASE DON'T BE MY FRIEND!

He thought about going to talk to his father about it, but didn't want to bother him.

Thought about going to his mother but, he didn't want to see his beautiful mother cry.

He knew there was someone out there for him, just didn't know where she was, or really remember her name.

He was only six, after all.

Inuyasha sat in the dirt under the slide and rubbed at his eyes, there were no tears but he felt like crying, but who knows who could see him doing that!

How embarrassing!

So he wouldn't do that.

He heard someone walking up, probably a teacher coming to boot him off the playground since recess was almost over.

But the footsteps were much more heavy.

He looked up and his heart lept into his throat, it was someone he had hardly seen before but had heard much about.

Sesshomaru, his older brother, had come for him. He suspected.

"Why are you under here?" The man asked, Inuyasha would like it if he sounded just like him one day.

"I don't want the other kids to make fun of me." He told him.

For some odd reason, he felt that he couldn't really make this man mad, or sad, for that matter.

"Why, your ears?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"Your ears are what make you different. One day, you are going to be stronger than each and everyone of these pathetic human children. And you are going to be something to gaze upon. And they are going to wish to have ears like you." He said.

It was at that moment, that Inuyasha got his famous confidence.

_**Act 25: the unexpected super hero – Present day. **_

_**Xxxxx**_

Kagome stared in awe.

Who was this guy?

And just what the hell was he doing? Was he trying to get her killed?

Apperently. This man had no weapon, he was smoking a cigar leisurely and looking at the scene like it was show he had seen multiple times.

"I'm going to go ahead and throw my request out there and if you don't listen, you die, If you do listen, you MAY live." He said.

It was then, that she recognized him, as Sesshomaru.

Her savior.

The men were still dumb struck.

Frankly she was annoyed. She was just getting used to the prospect of dying later rather than sooner, yet, this man decided that she needed to die that day. So he decided to barge in so the men could shoot up her house and her parents will be forced to make funeral plans for her.

Sesshomaru stared them down with the beseeching eyes of a god and that decided he didn't like what he saw.

She forgot:How was he so great anyhow?

Oh yeah, he pretty much ran his own city, the law couldn't touch him, he ran a whole gang and much much more.

Kagome suddenly felt as if she was in the presence of a god.

Should she be bowing now?

Crap.

"So, are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to send the Calvary in?" He asked, he leaned more heavily on the door frame.

"Kagome!" She heard from outside.

Her heart lept into her throat. Inuyasha! Inuyasha was out there! He was waiting for her, Sesshomaru looked out and closed the door as her lovers voice drew closer.

Kagome was once against startled into silence. Did he just shut the door on Inuyasha? He leaned against the back of the door then. "Sorry about this. He's going to get in the way of my plans." Sesshomaru said, his voice a little humored.

"Ya know, I planned to do this smoother, ya know? Maybe a bomb or something. But I decided, why blow up the whole place? You have quite a nice home Kagome." He said he started to survey the pictures that were on the walls.

"Ah, a small child, and still – a small girl."

She wanted to huff at him, she wasn't a girl. She was a woman.

"Okay, so back on topic, I apologize, I'm a little ADD today, I talked to your boss earlier, I think he was a little surprised when he walked out and all the people working in his building were dead, ya know its kind of funny actually. I always tell people just to listen and they will be okay but for some reason no one ever does." He sighed dramatically before falling dramatically into the seat.

He looked at the flowers on one of the side tables and commented lightly: "I would have gone with peach, but the red really does bring the eye to them."

"Why are you here?" One of the men asked, he plopped down and buried his head. Pushing the mask off his face.

He looked no older than a college boy, with dark hair and sad regretful dark eyes.

"I am neither your god nor your savior but I have come to give you an option out of the world this man has created for you, you took the mistake of following the word of a street scum bag, and I have come here to help you repent your sins. While you still can."

"But aren't you?" one of the mask assailents asked.

"What was that boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aren't you a 'street scum bag?'" He asked, he removed his mask as well, a blond boy who looked no older than highschool age.

"Now, there is a difference. Naraku, as your leader is called, is nothing but a low life bent on destruction. I, on the other hand, rebuild. I may seem like your average mobster, but let me assure you. I am no scum. I am the meaning of the word elegance, and I would never use others the way he used you to do my dirty work."

"Naraku is nothing but a mere bug on the bottom of my shoe, just like the rest in his line of work and even my little brother. They haven't a clue what they are up against, and yet! I warn them. I let them know not to cross me, and what do they do? Cross me. But hey? Why listen to me? I'm only omniscient? I don't think there has been an instance where I have been wrong about a situation like this. I knew exactly what that scum Naraku was going to do before he did it and I told him not to do it and what did he do? This nonsense, I'm at home civilly eating my flaming duck in peace when I view the news to see this. I must tell you, this is not something I want to leave a perfectly cooked duck for not that you aren't important Kagome, but, I digress."

He took a deep breath while the rest of them stood dumbstruck.

"I am here to give you another chance. Unfortunately the gods made me a forgiving person, generally speaking, so I have to do this." He said.

He rubbed his temples like he was getting a headache.

"I'll give you these two options."

He started to name them off his fingers as if they needed a visual.

"You can stay here and I can unleash a force on you that they will be forced to cremate you because your body will be in such ruins. Or you can let her go, say your sorry, take your punishment, and live." He said.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Hey! They almost killed me and that's all!" She protested.

Sesshomaru shot her a knowing look.

"Ah, you need to learn forgiveness dear sister. I think these poor young inexpierenced boys didn't quite know what they were getting into, now did you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigar.

The boys nodded in synchronization and Kagome had to roll her eyes, they were probably just scared.

Kagome huffed in her seat.

"Now, that leads me with two more problems, Naraku's nosey beta is out there and the stupid little brat is going to get in the way of my grand finale." He said.

Kagome shuffled a bit, "And by stupid little brat you mean Inuyasha right." She said dryly.

He gave a small smile. "You're catching on little one, slowly catching on."

"I don't understand, what plan? I thought the plan was to get me out of here!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was glancing around the room again, "You know, this sitting room is very eloquently designed, I have to say, I like it a lot. Although the furniture looks like it's been plucked out of a funeral home and the flowers are a bit too bright for the room, I have to say, it's nice." He said.

Kagome glowered.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" She asked him.

"You know, I've spent so much time building up my empire. Piece by piece, I have placed it together, laid down the fine tiles of my society, until alas, the City Of Illumination was born. But, at this time. I have no one to share it with, you see, I have spent my whole life building this empire, and though it has people, I feel so alone. I have people following me, and worshiping me, and wondering me. Yet, I feel like a city with no people." He said.

His eyes were distant, all the boys had taken off their masks.

"I've got to assign you this. I couldn't tell you with the mutt in the way, he would simply ruin this plan, I need a favor, My life, for yours." He said.

Kagome's eye's widened.

"I will spare you all, on this one condition."

They all leaned forward, enemy lines forgotten, the sirens in the background now blacked out by the suspense of the situation.

"Find me a mate."

{**Short Chapter, I know! I'm building suspense? So Uh, who reads this still? By the way! My baby is going to be fine! He is a healthy little bee right now but we still have to check on his breathing often and what not, so the update schedule is a little farther apart this time, but I hope that you guys understand, thank you so much for all the support.} **

_**Update schedule: ( Note: I stop counting after 72 hours)**_

_**35+ reviews: Five days **_

_**25+ reviews – Eight days **_

_**15+ reviews – Ten days **_

_**10 or less – short break **_

Quiz Time: 

Would you rather have a story about: 

Inuyasha and Kagome's future? 

A Sesshomaru after story? 

Or another Inuyasha and Kagome story that is completey different from this one? 


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey**** – ****Make****sure****to****read****the****Author****note****below:****(I****do****not****own****Inuyasha)**

**XXXXXXX**

**I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one. ~Henry Ward Beecher**

Old men are fond of giving good advice, to console themselves for being no longer in a position to give bad examples. ~François La Rochefoucauld

We are all but recent leaves on the same old tree of life and if this life has adapted itself to new functions and conditions, it uses the same old basic principles over and over again. There is no real difference between the grass and the man who mows it. ~Albert Szent-Györgyi

The fish trap exists because of the fish. Once you've gotten the fish you can forget the trap. The rabbit snare exists because of the rabbit. Once you've gotten the rabbit, you can forget the snare. Words exist because of meaning. Once you've gotten the meaning, you can forget the words. Where can I find a man who has forgotten words so I can talk with him? ~Chuang Tzu

**XXXXXXXX**

_**A Look from the view, of a prince: **_

Dust on the floor.

Or was it dirt?

No matter, who cared. The maid hadn't passed him room in days, hadn't even walked down his hallways, hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

He figured she was scared of him although he tried his hardest to make things easy and be nice to her. He hated how his father treated her, with such disrespect and ignorance.

Even though she was maid, she was still a person. A human being, though he was a Taiyoukai, he was still going to give her the respect that she deserved, she wasn't an animal.

Hell, Demon's where more animal than humans.

The whole room screamed silence, strangely enough. It wasn't normal, but it was like – it was normal. Like things were supposed to be that way.

Things were always that way up here, were people dared not to go.

There was a scurry from the other side of the room. Probably the family cat, or a mouse.

Hopefully the cat.

Suppose it was a mouse? Would he be forced to kill it, dispose of it?

But the mouse would set a damper on things. But that's how things were supposed to go, wasn't it?

Nothing could ever be perfect forever.

Nothing could be perfect at all, and when you figure that out – its like you suddenly know everything. Like the whole world had opened up a new door, a true door.

He was stepping through.

And there was no white light at the end of the tunnel, no bright calling or even a man dressed in white robe.

There was lots of blackness.

No hints of light, no stars, no fire. No heat. It was cold.

It was always cold in this place. This dark, hollow place.

As a matter of fact, he doesn't think he had ever seen that much. That much darkness built up in one place, except maybe, his father's heart.

Or what he wanted to do to it.

A dust bunny (Or a dirt bunny – you never knew.) Scurried across the floor to collect under the oak dresser with the rest of it's kin.

Kin.

Family, that was the first lie. That was the first hidden truth, no such thing.

There was no such thing as someone to sit across from at the dinner table and spill your guts too, that was just ridiculous.

Absolutely crazy.

There was no loving father to teach you life lessons, no mother to say: "Oh he's being hard on you because he loves you."

Because in this world, in this truth: He was hard on you because he doesn't like you.

Why on earth would someone be mean to you, put their hands on you, call you out of your name to you, because they loved you?

He wasn't foolish. He wasn't going to fall into that parent trap. For the most part, he didn't even picture this man as his father. Just someone who had donated the DNA to make him.

And that was a big eye opener, wasn't it?

Didn't it just burn your retina's?

Oh well, The truth hurts.

He wondered what he could do to show them that he would not leave like nothing happened, now that he had the knowledge, that he had the power, he knew all, what would he do with it?

Omniscience: _All__Knowing._

Speaking of DNA, for the most part, his was perfect. He was flawless inside and out. His looks were flawless. He would be able to seduce any woman that came his way.

Inside he was flawless as well, smart and untouchable. His 'Parents' had been a perfect match.

He stood then, stepping over the family of dust bunnies and the slim ginger cat, around the bed that had held his emotions for so long, around the dresser, the television and broken DVD player and knew what he going to do, to surpass all.

After all, he was untouchable.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_Inuyasha's Point Of view: _

Time was moving by much to slow for Inuyasha's taste.

After Sesshomaru had arrived, he casually walked out of his car, a cigarette burning lazily in his mouth he sauntered up to the home, pushing back security guards, he leaned in the door way and started to speak.

Inuyasha didn't even pay attention to what he was saying he was too busy heading for the door.

If Sesshomaru could get in-

But then it was too late.

Sesshomaru shut the door in his face, clicking the deadbolt back with a click.

The whole outside was shocked stupid.

"What the hell?" He heard his father whisper.

Inuyasha felt anger burning in his chest.

Damn Sesshomaru, he thought that he could do everything. But he was about to get his mate killed! So Inuyasha began to plot while his father started yelling.

It was no secret that Inu No Tashio wasn't the biggest fan of Sesshomaru.

That didn't take a genius to figure out.

It was about an hour later, when the front door opened, but this time – Not Sesshomaru, No Kagome, but a blond walked out.

His gait was jerky and his eyes were frantic as if he was seeing his life flash before his eyes, beads of sweat were pouring down his face, but strangely enough – a smile on his face, not a fake one, one so sincere that Inuyasha had to look twice.

He stood there, his long arms were almost trembling.

"Who are you?" The SWAT leader asked, his voice echoing through the mega phone he was holding.

"My name is Juuo Mache and I came out here to tell you that Kagome Higurashi is fine, Sesshomaru is taking care of everything. My team and I were under the wrong impression. And I know it doesn't look great or whatever, but we really didn't want to hurt her and we're really sorry." His head was leaned down.

The police started to move in to arrest him right as Sesshomaru stepped out with the rest of them.

"Ah, good officer! There is no need for that! I gave them a good talking to and I assure you that they will not be doing any kidnapping any time soon! They are now going to work under me and do some hard core community service hours, do not fret. I have them all taken care of. But thank you." Sesshomaru said politely.

Every jaw dropped.

"I – we – you –" The police officer studdered.

"Don't stutter! It doesn't become of you. Merely know that everything is well and you can now return home to your family, just married? That wedding ring looks shiny." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes joined his jaw on the grass.

"I – Uh, yeah just last month." The police officer said again.

"Good for you! Now, where is the helicopter I asked for?" He said, his voice impatient.

"Oh yes, we have a helicopter on the way! It's for Kagome of course, she needs to get to the hospital. She's not severely injured I just suspected a concussion. My medical optionion is usually right but that also means she needs a good checkup, I just decided that helicopter would be more efficient. As for her other health concerns I think that she just needs some food and a good nights rest. You all can return home now." He said, as he looked to the side.

And yes, soon enough the helicopter was in view.

It landed in the street, The wind from the wings was blowing hair and paper around.

Kagome was out then.

And then, it was like nothing else mattered.

Inuyasha felt his feet moving. Felt his heart pounding, felt like the life was leaving him all together.

All he got was her.

When he reached her, though she was pressing a damp cloth to her bloodied head and her eyes were dark with circles wounding them.

Though there was a crowed of people, cameras and parents, he didn't care.

All he saw her.

Past Sesshomaru he flew.

And right into his arms she went.

Her arms came around him.

Dropping the damp towel to the wet earth she pulled him to her with unfound strength. His voice was purring in her ear, and for the briefest of seconds, he felt tears prick in his eyes.

"Oh Yash." She said, her voice cracking, her face burrowed in his neck.

He loved the feel of her warm breath on his neck and her arms around his body.

"Don't you EVER, do that again." And then, on impulse. He turned to the culprates.

His fangs bared, his lips curling back over the intrusion, His eyes narrowed to slits, "You" His voice came out as a deep, stomach twisting hiss.

"**You****hurt****mate,****I****hurt****you.****" **

At this point he hardly recognized his own voice.

"Yash, baby no! It's not their fault! Not at all!" She said.

Kagome honestly could say she felt bad, Teen and Collage boys forced into a crime they didn't realize would lead them to this. Of course the crime was wrong, but her heart just melted at the sight of their regretful sad eyes.

"Kagome what are you talking about? They kidnapped you! I'm not letting that just slide by, I'm really not." He said.

"No, they just need to learn. Don't worry, Sesshomaru's going to take care of them." Kagome assured him, as she swayed on her feet.

Inuyasha's arms came around her, supporting her body.

He found that he never wanted his arms to unwind from her warmth. She was everything to him.

But it just seemed to easy.

**XXXXXX**

_**Across Town With a fellow named Naraku: **_

Naraku had walked out of his office only for bile to rise in his throat.

Bodies, strewn around the room like dolls. Heads had rolled and blood had spattered.

Making the teal walls grotesque.

Naraku ground his teeth. It all seemed to easy.

XXXXXXX

{_**{End}**___

_**Author**____**Note:**____**PLEASE**____**READ:**___ So last time, I didn't get many reviews and frankly, I deserved it! I've been slacking, my writing hasn't been as good, and I apologize! But Don't worry! I'm coming back, I promise PROMISE! I will never put you guys through that, it was terrible! And frankly, I have no excuse. So I'm really sorry. I'm going to try much MUCH MUCH MUCH HARDER!

_Update Schedule: _

_35+ reviews – Two to Three Days _

_25+ reviews – Three to Five days _

_15+ reviews – Five to Nine days _

_10 or less? Short break (That probably wont ever happen! I have awesome reviewers!) _

_**POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE TAKE IT!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**XXXX**

Let men tremble to win the hand of woman, unless they win along with it the utmost passion of her heart! Else it may be their miserable fortune, when some mightier touch than their own may have awakened all her sensibilities, to be reproached even for the calm content, the marble image of happiness, which they will have imposed upon her as the warm reality. ~Nathaniel Hawthorne, _The__Scarlet__Letter_

Oh how the passions, insolent and strong,  
>Bear our weak minds their rapid course along;<br>Make us the madness of their will obey;  
>Then die and leave us to our griefs as prey!<br>~George Crabbe

A stiff apology is a second insult... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt. ~G.K. Chesterton

XXXXXX

Important Author note Below 

XXXXXX

( **Many Years Ago**)

A woman Inuyasha hadn't seen in a long time was standing in his living room with a big box in her arms.

"Jet?" He blurted, as he walked in and dropped his school bag. It was a couple weeks after he had finally ditched his V-card.

"Ah! Inuyasha, finally your home! Your mother told me you'd be here around this time. So I brought you some stuff you might want to see." She said, The woman was for the most part soft spoken, But Inuyasha figured how fast that could change.

This woman had grown up harsh, and Kagome was the same – they had street smarts.

"Ah, Okay – Whats up?" He asked as he went to go and plop on the couch that she had. His pushed some hair out of his eyes and looked up at his mother in law,

"I've got some stuff, that you might want to see – about Kagome." She said.

He felt his heart beat faster and pound in his chest.

Kagome.

She opened the lid and began to pull out items.

She pulled out a scrap book.

"I've been making this for you, I was going to give it to you for your birthday but I figured I would just give this one to you know and the next one to you later. " She said sheepishly. The cover was black and red, with a large picture of Kagome on the front leaned over a park bench nuzzling a puppy. The top of it had her name in block letters, and the date.

She flipped to the first page, "This is after the diving meet," She showed him a picture of Kagome in her diving bathing suit and he had to pull himself back from gluing his eyes to the picture; She was growing marvelously.

"This is after a ride at the fair"

Her hair was wild in this one – curly and crazy, just the way he liked it.

And as her mother went through the pictures with him he couldn't help the dull ache that started up in his chest.

He couldn't wait to have her.

* * *

><p>(Present Time – Situations)<p>

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

The hospital, that was were Kagome ended up.

At first they had burst through the doors, Kagome was strapped to a gurney; the EMT's frantically pushing gauze on her head to stund the bleeding that was pouring from her head like the niagra fall at this rate.

Actually she was starting to feel a bit dizy.

Three doctors had swarmed then one of them whisking her off, the other arguing with the other and then the other joining in.

Sesshomaru had entered the hospital than, his egotistical swag was prominent in the hallway, nurses tripped over themselves to get out of his way because it became appearent that he wasn't going to move for them when he about rammed right into one who scurried out of the way just in the nick of time.

And then the chaos was over. For that time.

Sesshomaru had taken charge, ordered the doctors about.

An X-ray, MRI, and CT scan were done. Her head was perfectly fine, she argued, but they didn't agree and insisted she stay a couple days just to make sure her motor and sleeping skills were fine.

They did some tests while she was in REM sleep and decided that in two days time they would send her out.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had disappeared for a time and then reappeared, bringing her apple sauce to eat and teaching her how to work the television remote.

Her mother had come in after him, tears running down her face.

She grasped her daughter in the hardest hug and swung her around. Kagome about suffocated in her bosom.

The next was Sota who wasn't near as emotional as her mother but vowed to not leave the hospital as long as she did. He then posted himself on her bed next to her, stealing bites of her apple sauce and cracking jokes that she didn't get.

She had an IV tube full of medication to help the pain and healing process so it was hard to use the restroom. She made Sota help her to the bathroom and cover his eyes as she relieved herself. He helped her wash her hands and led her back to her room where they watched tv and her mom snapped pictures like nobodies business.

Their house was all over television news casts watched, and Kagome's jaw dropped as Sesshomaru appeared on television telling everyone that everything was alright and being taken care of.

They would believe him, of course.

Sesshomaru had that kind of persona, One that no matter what you said or what happened, he could change your mind in an instant. A volcano can be erupting but he could go on television and tell everyone it would be okay and they would go back to their separate homes and wait for death to claim them.

Kagome couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

At the moment it was a good thing, yes calming the general public was a good thing.

That brought her to her next dilemma, how was she going to find Sesshomaru a mate.

Of course she was going to enlist Sango and Ayame to help but they were going to need more help than that, maybe they should hit up Opera or something. Because it was going to take a miracle to be able to stand the stoic, prince – like air about him.

Kagome knew she could take it.

Maybe it would depend on the places that they went to find her, they should start by looking in hospitals and stuff like that, Sesshomaru would be a good mate to a doctor or a nurse, but then again, didn't it depend on the man? So wouldn't they have to bring Sesshomaru with them?

If they could just find a way to get him into the hospital?

A slight push down the stairs maybe?

After a short nap and another little cup of apple sauce Kagome was already prepared to leave, thus to no prevail seeing as if she had to be there for a couple more days.

All of the sudden, a scurry was heard outside the door.

The sound of nurse flats tapping rapidly on the floor and the rapid approach of what sounded like a bull was nearing.

This immediately had her face turned to the door.

"No sir! You cannot go in there!"

"Kouga, get that nurse off of me." She heard a familiar voice growl, her heart started up in a pound. Jerking her straight up, Sota, who had rolled over for a quick nap followed suit.

Sitting up as the door was pulled open and in stormed an angry hanyou, who's eyes softened at sister and brother laying together.

But that only lasted a moment, the next emotion that was In there was pure, unhidden love.

His hand came up to caress the side of her face, his nostrils enlarged to smell her familiar scent and his eyes grew warm, like liquid gold.

"I thought I had lost you." He said, his voice sounded broken, saddened.

"You'll never loose me."

His lips came down on hers at that moment, Sota let out a little "_ewww__" _as Kagome curled her hands through Inuyasha's hair and got lost in his kiss.

Maybe staying in the hospital wouldn't be so hard after all.

{End Of Chapter}

Update Schedule:

30+ Reviews – Four days

20+ reviews – seven days

10+ reviews – fourteen days

9 or less – Haitus

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important<span>AuthorNote:This story is winding down, I need Idea's there IS poll up about the story that comes after this, please vote, you can vote twice, and it would be really helpful that if in your review or a private message you left a summary of some sort about what you would like to see in a fic, I love pleasing the crowed – Tell me what you want to read. What interests you, and what doesnt. **


	30. Chapter 30

The best six doctors anywhere  
>And no one can deny it<br>Are sunshine, water, rest, and air  
>Exercise and diet.<br>These six will gladly you attend  
>If only you are willing<br>Your mind they'll ease  
>Your will they'll mend<br>And charge you not a shilling.  
>~Nursery rhyme quoted by Wayne Fields, <em>What<em>_the__River__Knows_, 1990

As a people, we have become obsessed with Health. There is something fundamentally, radically unhealthy about all this. We do not seem to be seeking more exuberance in living as much as staving off failure, putting off dying. We have lost all confidence in the human body. ~Lewis Thomas, _The__Medusa__and__the__Snail_, 1979

The power of love to change bodies is legendary, built into folklore, common sense, and everyday experience. Love moves the flesh, it pushes matter around... Throughout history, "tender loving care" has uniformly been recognized as a valuable element in healing. ~Larry Dossey

**Capitvate 30 – **

It was three days before she got out of the hospital.

One of those days was just to make sure she was fine to go home.

Of the three days in the hospital Inuyasha spent each one in there with her. He actually refused to leave her side.

He followed her to the bathroom to make sure that she didn't fall in her something and waited outside the door.

He made sure she ate every single bit of food on her tray. And! Had Jello for dessert.

He made her lay down at her certain time to get nine hours of sleep. He waited on the toilet seat for her to finish showering. He would make sure she had enough soap and came out smelling clean.

He helped her to bed though she could walk fine.

He had Miroku bring her the homework that she had missed.

The boys had been way supportive.

They had brought her stuffed animals, candies and flowers. Miroku brought her a puppy shaped balloon, claiming: "It should give you good Inuyasha dreams."

Thus earning him a punch in the face.

Her mother stopped in often and brought dinner from home one night and apple pie another. Her Grandfather came to, carrying a box of purple healing salts which he stuck a candle in and lit and said a group prayer with the priest, her mother, Inuyasha and the boys.

And then the girls came too.

Sango and Ayame came barging in bringing cosmo magazines and Arizona Tea for her.

They sat on the bed with her as they read the trinds and Inuyasha caught a nap on the couch.

His snores and muttering made them giggle.

They also painted her nails, braided her hair, brought a movie. It was like girls night with lots of nurses and Inuyasha.

And then, his parents came.

Kagome felt herself bristle with nervousness as she heard their voices outside the door. She hadn't seen them in a while.

She was able to change into loose clothes so she wore sweats and a T shirt.

His mother was the first to enter the room. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she saw Kagome.

She rushed over and embraced her, "I'm so glad that you're okay dear!" She said, rocking Kagome back and forth. Kagome's face crushed against her bosom.

When Inuyasha pried her out of her mothers arms after a moment of catching her breath she was prepared to speak.

"Izayoi! What on earth are you doing here?" She asked.

She still couldn't figure out why his parents needed to show up, maybe to drop off clothes or something.

"I had to come! My daughter in law is in the hospital! Of course I'm going to show up, silly girl." She said, as if Kagome was Naïve.

Inu was last in the room, his giant figure was lazy and lounging.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked. His voice was deep but carried a lazy octave about it.

"I'm just fine. I don't know why everyone is showing up, really I'm okay." She said.

Izayoi opened her large tote bag and started to dig stuff out.

"I brought you some Cherry Dump Cake. Super delish! And some choclate brownies, that makes everyone happy! Also, some sweet tea, homemade. Best kind!." Izayoi continued to pull Tupperware out of her bag.

"Inuyasha! I brought you some clothes, just some sweats and stuff. Some soap and junk and a razor, you need to shave. Kagome, I brought you some stuff too – feminine products, you know what I'm talking about. And a razor, and some body wash. Your mom told me what kind to get and I'm surprised to say that I use the same kind." She said, "Scentless." She said.

Kagome opened one of the Tupperware containers and chomped down on some cherry dump cake. "Its wonderful!" She said and watched as Inuyasha and his father began to talk.

"I'm so glad your alright, hon." Izayoi said. "You'll be back to school in no time! And don't worry! We updated the security stats on your home" She said grasping Kagome's hand.

"Also! Happy to say, that Buyo is fine as well. Your cat is still perfectly healthy." Izayoi said.

"Oh I cant wait until you get out of here." She kept talking, not giving a moment for Kagome to cut in.

"The very first thing we're going to do is take you shopping! There's this new store in the south mall that you would just love – " Izayoi was cut off by this deep voice that Kagome had grown accustomed too, strangely enough.

"Izayoi, you're crowding her."

The voice of Sesshomaru made the whole room freeze, literally drop a few degrees.

Inu turned fast on his heel and with a surprised gasp he said: "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave him a bored look.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I-I haven't seen you in a while."

Kagome as going to guess that Inu didn't stutter like that often.

"No, you haven't. I've just come to talk to Kagome, see how she was doing." He informed, and the added – "If you must know."

Izayoi stood. "Hi! It's .. uh, been a while." She said.

He threw her a lazy look as well, "I know. That's the way I tend to live. You see me many times in one week and then I just seem to vanish – funny how that works." He turned to Kagome then.

"How are you doing? You look well, your color is back." He said.

"Yes! I've been taken care of very well."

Sesshomaru pulled something out as well, a bouquet of flowers.

"They're blue Ranunculus – My mother grows them in her garden."

The flowers were big and blue. They made her smile.

"Thank you! I'm glade you went out of your way!" She said. "Nonsense, she told me to tell you, to be careful. And remember to lock your doors." He said and spun on a regal heel and exited the room, taking the tension with him.

As soon as he was out of their line of sight Inu heaved a great sight and flopped back down on the couch in the room.

"I just don't know." Her muttered to himself.

"He'll come around one day." Izayoi tried to encourage.

"I don't think so." Kagome said aloud and almost slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What I meant was, He was really hurt. But he's over it now. I think he's kind of waiting for YOU to come around." Kagome admitted.

Inu looked at her in a new light since then.

Although he still hadn't come around for his son.

Kagome was waiting until they day she could go home. And finally when that day arrived Inuyasha had brought in the calvary.

The horde of boys seemed to storm the hallway.

Their size making it a frightening sight.

She changed into her day clothes and let Inuyasha escort her to the hospital doors.

The boys following close behind like body guards.

They helped her into the car, buckled her in and rode backseat, she felt president special.

And for the moment, she realized – This was how she wanted her life to be. This was how she wanted to stay! At this happy medium.

She smiled, Inuyasha must have noticed this look because at the stop light he leaned in and with the most loving gentleness left a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Mate." He murmured.

The whole car fell apart in the boys loud. "AWWS" Miroku was getting all shiny eyed and with his sigiture devious smile he said: "D'awww I smell puppies!"

Inuyasha winked, "So do I."

Kagome shook her head in disbelieve, but she smiled all the same.

Life was good.

_Update schedule:_

_30+ Five Days _

_20+reivews - 8 days _

_10+ revies - 12 days _

_9 or less - Haitus _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important<span>AuthorNote:Alright, so it's been decided, the next story is going to be a NEW Inuyasha story – (The voting poll goes down 11-20) Here are the summaries you are going to vote on, just in your review leave me which story you think is better and I will hop right on that: **

**Inuyasha was told that if he didn't mate while young he was going to get booted in the ass when he was older, this was true. He got stuck with a chain smoking, masochistic, quirky, beauty. But he finds that he wouldn't like her any other way. **

**Inuyasha the multibillionare ends up mating in the bathroom at a galla with a 16 year old girl. Turns out, she ends up pregnant, with her underage and him in the spotlight. Not to mention crazy ex's and one perverted stalker, this proves to be an interesting….. forever! Life will never be the same. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


	31. Chapter 31

**This is the end, last chapter – Kind of short, but sweet. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**All it takes is one bloom of hope to make a spiritual garden. ~Terri Guillemets**

The miserable have no other medicine  
>But only hope.<br>~William Shakespeare, _Measure__for__Measure_

The road that is built in hope is more pleasant to the traveler than the road built in despair, even though they both lead to the same destination. ~Marian Zimmer Bradley

You've gotta have hope. Without hope life is meaningless. Without hope life is meaning less and less. ~Author Unknown

Hope is the feeling we have that the feeling we have is not permanent. ~Mignon McLaughlin, _The__Neurotic's__Notebook_, 1960

* * *

><p>Kagome hustled her way into the school building a large smile on her face.<p>

With her arms locked around her best friends arms and a backpack full of complete homework Kagome was happy.

That was a first in a long time.

She felt… complete.

"So whatever happened to those guys? Ya know, the kidnappers." Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru just told me …. Community work. Whatever that means, knowing him it'll be something completely cruel and unusual." She said. Grinning madly.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

She had found that her brother in law made her do that a lot more as well.

Her whole new family had.

Inuyasha's mother and father had welcomed her into their lives with open warm arms. She stayed with them often, force of habit with being with Inuyasha. She was always around him. His home had become hers and hers his.

Her mother had pretty much forced him to stay at least once a week to sit down for a meal that wasn't ramen noodles.

She knew he still had secrets but he would tell them in due time. In due time.

Sesshomaru had also been a big force of habit in her life.

Sango, Ayame and Kagome now spent there Saturday evening interviewing girls and trying to set him up on dates.

A couple of them sucsessed in a second but only one had pushed a third and soon a fourth. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would have fallen heavily for Rin Tatamura.

She was a bit younger than him, and a lot more childish. But she brought out the fun in him, apparently he took her dancing AND rode a Faris Wheel.

She was bringing out the kid in him.

She had also succeeded in pushing Ayame and Kouga together and they were now joined at the hip. Kouga followed the red headed female wherever she went. They were actually going to celebrate there one month anniversary this upcoming Wensday.

She had got them hooked up through a familiar movie, The Hangover. She had gotten tickets for both of them and primarily forced them to be together.

She was still working on Sango and Miroku.

Miroku was having a hard time letting go of his previous perverted ways. But he had expressed his interest in Sango openly and Kagome and Inuyasha were helping him control that wondering hand of his.

Sango had also expressed her interest though not as openly as he, she was more shy about her attraction. But it was definitely there.

Kagome watched as Kikyo walked past. … Or waddled.

Her stomach was large and round with pregnancy.

Funny story actually, the father of the child turned out to be Bankotsu. Who still denyed it wholeheartedly but still everyone knew the truth.

Kagome had actually gotten close to this homosexual brother, Jakotsu. Who had helped her better understand that functions of demonology for he was studying to go into the teaching profession.

Kagome actually felt a pang of jealously looking at Kikyo and sighed, she still had to wait two more years before Inuyasha would pup her. She had to wait two more years before Kagome's belly would be swollen with another life, another soul, a baby.

Inuyasha and her decided that they would wait until graduation to even attempt at a pup.

Though Kagome could wait Inuyasha was already chewing his claws off in worry.

Kagome had learned that demon to human pregnancy can be one of the most dangerous things. Their babies were only in the womb for six whole months, but they were so big and took up so much room in the stomach that blood pressure was a big problem.

It was also heard of for woman to starve to death because the baby rejects human food.

Most dog like demons, instead of just kind of falling out of the womb, claw their way out. And then the woman's womb is replaced with the scraps of the other one and with the knew demon blood from her child it will regenerate itself.

But before that the water breaks, it takes about 12 hours for the baby to go all the way down the birth canal and be born.

Kagome looked toward the sky in worry as they waited in the parking lot for the boys to arrive.

When they did Kagome smiled knowingly at the sound of the heavy bass pouring out of the car as the boys jumped out happily.

The first to run up to her was Shippo who happily engulfed her into a hug.

Shippo had become a younger sibling of sort with his forever huge puppy dog eyes and bright smiles he was like a second younger brother.

Shippo was shoved out the way and Kagome caught a glimpse of Miroku traipsing after Sango.

She smiled, they were so cute.

And a look at Ayame tucked under Kouga's arm with a big smile on her face.

And then she was in his arms. Inuyasha's arms were around her in an instant.

His dark scent wafted through her nose. Her stomach tingled at the scent of it.

She looked up in his dark honey eyes and had hope.

Hope for a future, a child, a good life, a good time, and love. Hope for everlasting love.

She stared openly in his dark eyes.

He mumbled to her as she buried herself deep in his chest and listened to his heart

_thump__thump__thump__thump_

"I love you Mate." He mumbled to her.

"I love you too."

She smiled and felt her heart stutter in her chest.

Wow, she would never get tired of hearing that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is like the birds in the sky, the twinkling in the night sky, and a tree kissing the clouds, long, strong and infinite. <strong>_

_**~ the Knight **_

* * *

><p><strong>First Of All: I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me through this journey. It's been a long one. Especially <em>Adam<em>! You are like so totally amazing, and so are you _Warm-Amber!_ Thank you so much, and here's to one last debut: **

**Update Schedule for New story: **

30+ reviews – Saturday

20+ reviews – Next Wensday

10+ reviews – The 20th

Check Profile for which story won the poll!


	32. Chapter 32: End

**For Adam, who asked for an Epilogue. This isn't going to be long: But here it is. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Epilogue: **

"Why not?" Inuyasha was using his best whiney voice.

Kagome looked at him with a dwindling look, "No." She said.

He huffed and stared at the television again. It was Sunday afternoon, basically the only time they really had to sit down by themselves, do some cuddling, some nuzzling and maybe some more stuff that they didn't get to do on a regular Wensday afternoon seeing as if they were both working.

"Give me one good reason?" He said after a moment of silence.

She rolled her eyes, "Because it's painful, and I don't feel like going through all of it again so soon. Why cant you just be happy with what we were blessed with." She asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy with what we have! I love what we have! I just want more of them." Kagome threw him a withering look.

"I swear this is backwards, shouldn't I be the one begging for more while you deny?" She asked.

She couldn't turn her head away from the television. If she looked him in the eye she would end up agreeing to something she didn't want to do.

"That's not the point. The point is, that there is no reason why we shouldn't have more!"

Kagome turned to him then. Setting the remote down on the table, "Inuyasha! We have six children! Kai and Kain just turned One! I don't want to be pregnant anymore!" She said.

Inuyasha pouted, "But Sango and Miroku are catching up with us! And Kouga said he thinks Ayame is pregnant again! And Shippo's wife is having twins!" He said.

She snorted, "Well good for them." She said.

And turned to watch the television again. "We're still young Kagome you're only 35!" Inuyasha cried. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't do this, one legit reason!"

Kagome stood up abruptly, "You want one good reason? Come with me." She ordered. He stood and followed her up the stairs and down the hall to were the kids rooms were.

She pulled open the doors to the toy room and he balked momentarily.

Inu, who was five and was named after Inuyasha's father for having his exact looks was tugging visiously on the hair of Storm, who was named after Kagome's father. Even though storm was seven and Inu was five Inu still looked like he had the upper hand until Light – Storm's ironic twin – came barreling in and tramped on Inu.

Lawliet – who was their eldest at ten years of age. Just stood by and watched as the two youngest, only one years old, knocked heads. Literally, they were ramming into each other with force that a one year old should definitely not posses. They wouldn't even let the babies play up there without parental supervision if Lawliet wasn't so mature for his age.

Inuyasha laughed nervously at the chaos of the room. Finger paint was smeared on the walls balloons were everywhere and toy trucks were scattered everywhere. There was writing on the wall and grapes all over the floor from the children's snacks.

"So?" He inquired, "Boys will be boys." He said wrapping an assuring arm around her waist.

"That's the problem." She said through wry lips.

He looked upon her in question as she walked over and pulled the two silver haired twins apart.

As it turns out, Light and Lawliet were the only ones who physically took after their mother. For the most part, Inuyasha's genes were the most dominate.

She held each of them in one arm and nuzzled both of them and they giggled happily.

"I only have boys, Sango – lucky her has had two girls at this point, Ayame's had one and Kirara has had one too. And yet, here I am, with six kids and not one girl. I gave up." She said.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Her chased his wife down the hall and Lawliet followed silently.

"That's why? That's why you wont get pregnant again – because you didn't get a girl with Kai and Kain?" He asked.

She nodded, "That's exactly why. It runs in my family. I'm the only girl for many generations. And after that I'm going to have majority of boys. I've killed my bloodline." She argued as she set the boys in their high chairs and dropped some gold fish on their tray and started on lunch.

"Maybe next time-" She cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it, that's what you said with Inu, you were SO sure he was going to be a girl and it was boys again!" She said.

She looked determined, "I'm not risking it." She said, Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Risking what?"

She glared over at him as she started pulling out bread for sandwhiches. "I'm not risking having another boy."

"Mama, do you not like having all sons?" Lawliet asked. Opening the jar of pickles for his mother.

She smiled at her eldest son and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course I like it, but I don't want to be stuck going to football games and buying video games for the rest of my life. I'm not risking it."

Inuyasha sighed, he would convince her.

Needless to say, Kagome ended up pregnant a mere two months later.

Turns out it was two more boys.

Kagome cursed Inuyasha's dominate demon sperm for it's traitorous ways.

**The End. **


End file.
